Will You Remember Me?
by TheFrozenLadybug
Summary: Elsa loves Jack, and Jack loves her. But when a night on the ice tears them apart, will they find one another again? And when they do, will their love be strong enough to conquer the darkness that separated them that winter night?
1. A Magical Night

A Magical Night

"Elsa? Elsa….. Elsa!"

Elsa smiled and snuggled deeper underneath her covers. She laid on her side, away from her window and apparently the intruder, who was shaking her shoulder and whispering into her ear.

"Elsa wake up! The sky's awake!" the hand continued to shake her yet Elsa did not budge, just for the fun of it. She had a feeling that she knew who the person trying to wake her was.

Weren't they too old to play these games?

Suddenly Elsa felt the hand grab her braid and give it a playful tug.

"Ow!" Elsa yelped, surprise and alertness jarring her awake. The queen sat up abruptly and glanced around. She heard a thud on the floor and then a burst of….masculine, deep, and familiar laughter. So it wasn't Anna, or a thief.

"What the…Jack! What are you doing here?" Elsa exclaimed, looking over the edge of her bed, where Jack Overland was laying on the floor, laughing and holding his belly. _Oh he is impossible!_

His laughter echoed around the room, and although Elsa smiled and wanted to laugh herself, she knew that if someone heard her and especially Jack, then they would be dead. No one was to know that Jack, a palace servant boy, was here in the queen's bedroom.

"Shhh! Anna's a light sleeper! You should know that by now!" Elsa said in her sternest and most commanding voice.

Jack nodded, his dark brown eyes bright. "Sorry Your Highness," he apologized with a salute and a charming wink, but Elsa knew he was not the least bit sorry.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what time of night it is?" Elsa whispered, gesturing towards the black, star filled sky.

"I'm here to take you ice skating." Jack announced.

Before Elsa could even protest, Jack sprung up on both feet and took Elsa's hand into his. Was he being serious? Elsa was not sure as she watched Jack open the window to her chamber and let the cold wintry air sweep in. As Jack surveyed their height, Elsa swept into her closet and slipped on her satin night robe. Even though the cold never bothered her, Elsa was still a queen, and sneaking out of the palace in just a thin nightdress was still considered disgraceful.

Now that Elsa thought about it, this whole scheme of sneaking out with Jack was ludicrous! Why couldn't he spend the night in her room, like they had in the past? What got in his head to ice skate….and at _night_?

"Jack I don't know about this! What if someone sees us?" Elsa whispered, coming up to the window. Jack smiled and Elsa half cursed, half adored his mischievous grin.

"They won't, trust me, I know the route. Holly and I used to sneak out all the time. No one will see or hear us." he assured her.

"Are you telling me you stuck out through my bedroom window?" Elsa looked at him in complete disbelief.

"Only on nights when I came to visit." Jack winked again, making Elsa blush beet red.

"You're impossible!" Elsa exclaimed.

"And you're so loud. If someone spots me, my head'll be in the stocks tomorrow and Holly will be throwing rotten fruits at me." Jack reminded.

"I thought you said no one will hear or see us." Elsa giggled.

Jack turned to face her and Elsa bit her lips, her eyes suddenly lingering on his smile, his curved lips. She wanted to lean over and….no they couldn't. She forced herself back, but no so obviously that Jack could notice her reluctance.

They were only friends…best friends and nothing more. But if they were just best friends, then why were her dreams filled with his smiles, his handsome face and his adorable laugh? Why was she getting sudden pangs of jealousy whenever she came across Anna and Kristoff canoodling? Or when she heard one of the younger maids gossiping about Jack and how handsome he was?

Jack seemed to have caught her reluctance, because he frowned slightly and turned back to the window. As he looked down, Elsa cursed herself and struggled to hold back the temptation to just go over to him and…

"Are you okay? We don't have to go if you don't want to…" Jack said, interrupting her thoughts.

Elsa quickly shook her head and smiled. "No I actually want to go. To tell you the truth I haven't been skating in a while, it'll be fun."

"Then we better hurry." Jack said and smiled once again.

Elsa nodded and tightened the sash around her waist. She walked over to the window and peered down skeptically. The distance from her window to the snowy ground was not too high, they could easily grab ahold of the vines and climb down one after the other.

"Ladies first," Jack said in a grand voice.

Elsa smiled and swung one leg over her window, her slippered foot landing on a thick vine. She only hoped that her foot would not slip. The last thing she needs is to fall and sprain an ankle or worse, break a bone.

"You'll be fine, just don't look down if you're afraid of heights." Jack said, looking down at her.

Elsa watched him as she continued to make her way down, careful with every step she took. Finally, after a few minor slips and gasps, Elsa hopped down on the ground. She looked up, seeing Jack go down just as easily. Once he landed, they smiled at one another.

"Ready?" he asked, taking her hand into his own. Elsa nodded and looked back up at her window. It was closed. She had a feeling that no one will be coming in to check on her.

"Let's go," the queen said.

And without another word, the two of them took off into the winter night just as snow was beginning to fall on the peaceful, sleeping kingdom.

* * *

"We're almost there." Jack assured her half an hour into the walk from the palace.

They were walking through a small forest which Elsa was able to recognize. She used to go horseback riding through these woods with Anna in the past. The tall, towering trees that housed the creatures of the forest stood dark, their branches frozen and small icicles hanging from them. Other than the howling wind, nothing else seemed to disturb the night, although Elsa still found herself glancing around at the trees and scattered bushes. They could never be too certain that they were alone. The night was the perfect time to hunt and prowl.

"Why do you and Holly go to the forest to skate when there's a large enough ice rink at the village square?" Elsa asked curiously.

"We don't have time to skate in the day, and at night it feels…weird, knowing that all those houses are so close and someone may be watching you. Here there's no one. Listen…" Jack stopped and they listened. Elsa nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I like it," she whispered.

Jack smiled and pulled her along. "Then you'll love the pond."

Soon enough, both Elsa and Jack approached a large and frozen body of water surrounded by a small strip of land that was bare of plants and trees.

Jack was right. The pond was beautiful, and quite large.

Elsa smiled and breathed in the cold wintry air. The night reminded her of the nights back up at the North Mountain, where all there was was glistening white snow and the fresh, healthy air. She already loved it here. Laughing, Elsa lifted her hands and created a swirling, snowy gust of wind that flipped and blew across the icy pond, brushing off the thin coat of snow.

"Come on your Majesty." Jack laughed and took her hand. Elsa allowed him to lead her to the ice, where she grabbed his other hand and they began to skate on the ice, laughing and enjoying each moment.

A few minutes later, Jack stopped and watched the Snow Queen as she gracefully skated around him, moving her arms slowly and twirling, her blue nightdress flowing around her ankles. She looked so beautiful, so enchanting. If only Jack could watch her all night. When Elsa returned to him, Jack knew he could not hold back the temptation. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Jack smiled and dipped over, holding her gaze.

"Thank you Jack for bringing me here." Elsa whispered.

"Elsa…. there is something I have to tell you." Jack said. Slowly, Elsa lifted a hand and brushed a hand along his cheek gently. She smiled and Jack lifted her up, keeping his arms around her.

"Elsa…. I mean your Majesty…" Jack stumbled.

"Just Elsa Jack, I'm just Elsa to you."

He did not have much time to reply, because the moment Jack opened his mouth, her lips were already on his and her hands were already cradling his head. Jack closed his eyes as they held the kiss. The cold that he felt suddenly turned into deep warmth.

"I love you Jack." Elsa breathed as she kissed his lips and her fingers ran through his hair. Jack pressed closer into her and let his hands roam along her slender back.

"I want you to be my wife Elsa." Jack announced.

Elsa pulled back, her hands still stroking his hair. She looked up at him in both shock and surprise. "W-what?"

"I wanted to ask you for so long Elsa, I was just…afraid." Jack whispered and took her hands into his. He looked nervous and hopeful.

Elsa shook her head and took his face into her hands. "Jack I was afraid too, but now I'm not, because I love you. I don't care about our positions in the palace. All I know is that I want you and you alone."

"What if everyone disagrees? What about Anna?"

"Let them disagree. And Anna? Are you really terrified of her?" Elsa asked with a playful arch of her brow.

"So is that a yes then?" Jack's lips curved into a bright smile that instantly melted Elsa's heart. The young queen laughed and kissed him.

"Yes Jack." Elsa answered. She then hugging him tightly, unsure if this night could be any more splendid then it already was.

When they pulled back, Jack reached into his cloak pocket and withdrew a silver ring. Elsa gasped as Jack took her hand and slipped the ring through her left ring finger. When Elsa looked down, she noticed that the silver was gleaming beautifully in the darkness and there were small, tiny snowflakes carved along the ring.


	2. Dark Horses

Dark Horses

After the proposal, the couple skated some more in each other's arms before they decided to settle down on the shoreline.

"Tomorrow we'll tell Anna and Kristoff when they return, and then the entire kingdom." Elsa decided as she sat in Jack's arms and let her fingers intertwine with his.

She still could not believe that she was engaged, that soon enough, Jack will no longer be a mere kitchen boy, but her husband.

"You know what else is tomorrow?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked up at him curiously and Jack smiled. "Holly's birthday, she'll be turning seven. I can already see her face when we tell her the news."

"What if we surprise her? I will excuse her of her duties and we'll take her skating with Anna and Olaf! And while we skate here, the rest of the palace can prepare a surprise birthday party for her?" Elsa suggested. She stood and helped Jack up. The look on his face was genuine.

"She'd love it!" he exclaimed.

Elsa clapped her hands and smiled wide."Then lets head back, but first I want to do something, it'll be another surprise for her." she said with a playful wink.

Jack watched as Elsa turned back to the woods and stroked her chin in sudden thought. A few moments later, Elsa beamed and turned back to her true love. "I know what to do. It'll be a surprise,"

Jack gave her a small pout. "Even for me?"

"Yes, go back to the lake and skate some more, and don't look back!" Elsa said.

Jack shook his head with tease as Elsa giggled and began to make her way back to the forest. Soon enough, he did not see her white, thin figure so he turned back to the pond and began to skate some more, thinking and daydreaming about what tomorrow will look like, when they will announce the engagement.

* * *

While Jack remained on the ice, Elsa stopped near a peaceful, small clearing but five minutes from the pond. The patch of solid ground was shaped in a circle and big enough for Elsa's surprise.

Elsa turned back to the clearing and moved to the middle. Once she found the perfect spot, Elsa lifted her foot and stomped down on the ground. Silver ice began to flow from her foot and form into a beautiful snowflake that covered the frosty earth. As the ground became frozen, Elsa moved her hands rapidly; creating six hexagonal walls that grew around her.

When the walls were high and reached over her head, Elsa moved her hands and created a perfect, iced dome ceiling with a pointed tip that balanced a large, crystalized snowflake. As soon as the little house was made, Elsa carved out three, square windows and engraved beautiful, snowflake designs on the walls.

_Perfect, but what else would she like?_ Elsa thought as she glanced around the house.

Perking up, Elsa walked over to the window and moved her hand in a swirling motion. Seconds later, a short snowman emerged from the mound of snow, completed with big eyes, a big smile, and twig arms.

"Come along!" Elsa laughed.

She returned to the house and build a small circular table, four chairs, a cupboard, a small bench, and a closet with a few ice dresses fit for a little girl. Once the tabletop was swept of snow, Elsa created a small vase and frozen roses that she set on the table and acknowledged nicely. She was nearly complete. There was just one more thing Elsa needed to make. And that was a little personal snow-maid for Holly. A snow-maid that will keep house and attend to all of Holly's needs.

"Let's see, I'll make you small and sweet." Elsa decided. Just like the snowman, Elsa gathered a mound of snow and formed it into a small, round woman.

It was no problem making the woman's smiling face, beady little eyes, short hair, stout and strong arms and dress and apron. Elsa actually enjoyed creating little snow people. It was fun to create their images and personalities.

"If this snow-maid will turn out wonderful, I'll build her a handsome, charming butler." Elsa suggested with a laugh. She watched as the maid glanced around the house curiously. When the snow-maid noticed Elsa, she curtsied.

"My lady," she said in a sweet, crystalized voice.

"Your name is Irene, and you will tend to a little girl that will come here tomorrow." Elsa instructed.

The snow-maid named Irene nodded and began to tend around the house. Wiping her forehead, Elsa smiled and walked out. Outside, she glanced at the ice house one last time before giving it a final nod of approval and returning to the lake.

_Holly will love it._

When Elsa returned to the lake however, she felt a strange silence fill the air, a silence that both surprised and unsettled her. Pushing back the low branches and shrubs, Elsa began to see bits of the ponds.

"Jack? I'm coming!"

Was it her imagination, or was the lake suddenly growing dark and dreary? As if a storm was approaching? Elsa picked up her speed, unaware of the ice that was blooming with each step she took. Dark, unsettling shadows began to slip through the trees, pursuing her and reaching out at her with long, black claws.

"Jack!"

Elsa pushed back the last branch and finally made it to the lake, where she saw Jack skating. At the sound of her voice, he turned around and stopped, a smile appearing on his face. Elsa shook her head and released a sigh of relief. For a moment she was certain he had left the lake and forgot about her. Smiling, Jack swept his cloak over his shoulder and bowed gracefully. He extended a hand towards Elsa.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked in a grand voice.

Elsa blushed and stepped onto the ice, suddenly hoping that Jack would not see her flushed cheeks. She took his hand and Jack pulled her to him until they were pressed to one another.

"Yes, but only if you're not a agile peacock or a chicken with the face of a monkey." Elsa giggled, remembering the horrendous Duke of Weselton and how he loved showing off his "impressive dance moves" at her coronation.

Jack laughed as well and began to sweep Elsa across the icy floor. For a moment they forgot about the winter night and especially the painful memories of the past. The past was in the past after all. And Elsa knew that she no longer had to remember what happened three years ago, when she revealed her powers and froze Arendelle.

It was time to look forward into the future, and for Elsa, she had a wonderful feeling that everything will be fine. Anna and Kristoff were married. She now herself an engaged and content queen. And Arendelle was prospering under her rule.

"And I thought you said you never dance." Jack said as Elsa let go of his right hand and swept back. She returned into his arms in a swirl and Jack caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Looking up, Elsa met his gaze. "I never dance because I never had anyone to dance with. All the dukes I danced with either crushed my feet or bored me to death with their stories about being the best in their kingdoms." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"And yet you're amazing." Jack smiled.

Elsa blinked up at those wide, dark eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. Jack closed his eyes and cupped her cheeks as Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened their kiss. When they pulled back, Elsa laid her head down on his shoulder as he hugged her fiercely, their hearts beating against one another.

_"What is this? I never have seen anything like it…."_

Elsa lifted her head up from Jack's shoulder in sudden alarm. A frown appeared on her face as she turned around. Did someone just speak up? Or was her mind playing tricks with her? Surprised, the queen turned to Jack, who was standing alert and looking around the lake as well. Before Elsa could follow his gaze, she heard Jack gasp and grab her hand.

"What is it…" Elsa began but her question was cut off when Jack pulled her back behind him. When Elsa finally glanced around the pond, she let out a horrified gasp.

A sudden darkness was engulfing the trees and air. The gray trunks were becoming black and shriveling as if they were dying. Dark, thunderous clouds began to roll over their heads and a dangerous flash of lightning struck the sky.

Around them, the once silver lake was starting to grow black. Just as the trees were becoming dead, dark shadows of what appeared to be a dozen horses emerged from behind the trunks and shrubs. They were all black and their hides and manes were rippling. Their legs were unlike any horse's legs, they flamed as though they were on fire and their hooves were pointed. When one of the horses lifted his neck, his eyes were flashing a menacing yellow. They looked nothing like ordinary horses….

Elsa gasped and slipped behind Jack, who was also growing nervous. They never saw anything like it before. Elsa read about evil knights with black armors and swords made of black magic, but they were just ghost stories. They surely weren't real. And if she was just imagining them, then why was Jack seeing them?

"What is this?" Elsa whispered.

"Stay behind me, everything will be fine." Jack said yet Elsa could easily detect the uncertainty in his voice. The horses were slipping from the forest but they remained standing on the shoreline, pawing and releasing high, haunting shrills that reminded Elsa of a ghost's haunting shriek.

All of a sudden, before either of them could speak, a dark swirling cloud of what looked like black, thick dust swept around the couple and eased in front of them. The dust swirled into a small twister before a dark towering figure emerged on the ice.

**What do you think? I looked at some pictures to get the details of the horses and listened to some dramatic music (including some Frozen tracks) to heighten the mood (which helps motivate you when you're stuck with writing the big scene!)**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! Your feedbacks really makes writing exciting and worthwhile. :)**


	3. Pitch's Pursuit

**Hi Everyone!**

**This chapter was actually hard to write since there was so much suspense in it. There won't be any blood and gore but some scenes may become intense (and emotional).**

Pitch's Pursuit

The monster stood tall and thin, and wore a long black robe that reached the ground. His skin was a gleaming gray and his hair was as black as his robes and standing out at the back of his head. When he opened his eyes, they were as yellow as the lunar moon and a sinister evil lurked within them. Lifting his head, the creature's lips curved into a haunting smile. He slightly turned around, holding out an arm as one of the horses approached him on the ice and nuzzled his palm.

"Well well look at what we have here? Two…sweethearts? Isn't it a little too late to be skating all alone?" he said in a strangely calm and pleasant voice.

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded and clutched Jack's hand. She felt goose bumps attack her arms as the creature began to circle them with a look of eerie interest.

"I must say you are quite beautiful…and familiar. Have we met before?" Pitch Black asked and leaned closer towards Elsa. The young queen stepped away from him instantly.

"Leave her alone!" Jack ordered.

"Or what will you do? You're just a ragged peasant boy who…is with the Snow Queen. Now this is quite amusing!" Pitch Black's smile widened at the sight of Elsa's pale face and wide eyes.

"What do you want from us?" Elsa felt her left hand clench into a fist. She could feel her powers stir inside her. She wanted to get rid of this monster….

"This kingdom…. it doesn't seem to interest me as it had before. There's too much daylight, too much happiness and fluffy warmth. It's all pathetic if you ask me. I want the Dark Ages back, the time when the kingdom was frozen in ice and fear and the people were so helpless they'd listen to anyone in order to be saved." Pitch Black hissed.

He then swept behind Elsa and smiled. "Remember Elsa? Remember that fun night in the ballroom? With your sister?" Pitch reminded.

Elsa shut her eyes tightly. She knew exactly what Pitch was talking about. But she was not going to go back to that. The past was in the past and she intended to keep it that way.

"Remember when you struck her? It was a shame to see her fall. She was so young….she didn't deserve a monster like you for a sister." Pitch whispered.

"Stop it!" Elsa ordered.

Pitch smirked. "Oh and what about the night of your coronation? I saw your fight with Anna. It was hysterical but what can I say, she was a dumb girl. And when you ran away, I saw it all, I wanted to go after you, but you fled so quickly. I know how you felt, to be shunned out by everyone."

That was it. Letting go of Jack's hand, Elsa moved aside and shot out her hidden arm, aiming her blow directly at Pitch. She watched as a blast of spiked and jagged ice went for the creature.

"Elsa no!" Jack shouted. He stumbled back as Elsa released another blast of the dangerous ice.

Elsa though, watched as the ice reached Pitch and hoped that it will impale him and finish him off. But to her horror, her ice was swallowed up by Pitch's black dust before it even touched him Frowning, Pitch lifted his own arm and Elsa felt his own magic strike back at her with just as much force. With a sudden gasp Elsa felt her body fly back and land on the ice as the black storm struck her.

"Elsa!"

Weakly, her eyes still clouded and blinded with black sand, Elsa lifted her throbbing head from the ice. She could barely make out Jack's figure as he ran at her.

"Get away Jack!" she screamed, her voice choking with dust. Through her blurred vision she was able to make out Jack's figure as he was thrown back by Pitch's magic.

"I wouldn't try to fight Queen Elsa!" Pitch growled.

Grabbing her head, Elsa sputtered and struggled to stand on her feet as Pitch's magic attacked and weakened her. She felt as though the strange black sand possessed her. It was not only in her throat, but spreading through the rest of her body. Her legs were wobbled and she stumbled on the slippery ground.

"Run Elsa!" Jack screamed.

"No Jack! I won't leave without you!"

Elsa pushed herself up and her feet slid across the ice as she turned to the sound of Jack's voice. Jack was clean of dust, yet panic was attacking him just as much as Pitch's magic was attacking her. He was trying to reach her yet Pitch was preventing him by cracking the ice underneath his feet. The loud cracking punctured Elsa's ears. She covered them and screamed as a sickening crack pierced through the air, followed by a loud thud as a body fell through the ice and splashed into the icy waters.

"You monster!" Elsa shouted and blasted another furious shot of ice at Pitch. Pitch laughed and blocked her blow with one hand, his other arm striking her back. Elsa weakly fell back on the ice, her whole body throbbing from the impact.

_Run Elsa! _Jack's voice screamed in her heavy head. When Elsa looked up, she noticed Pitch turning back to her. He was ready to charge, his piercing yellow eyes flaming. Pushing herself off the ice frantically, Elsa began to run, just like Jack ordered, the events of what just happened still terrorizing her mind.

Even though her legs were betraying her and her lungs were about to give up, Elsa ran. Underneath her feet, ice was blooming with each step she took. She made her way straight to the forest where she came from, hoping and praying that someone would see her and rescue her.

"Get her!" Pitch growled back at the ice.

Elsa jerked her head around and gasped. One of the horses was pursuing her, his hooves thundering along the icy trail she was leaving behind.

With the little strength she had left, the queen flickered her wrist and sent a long spear of ice towards the horse. The spear punctured through the horse's left leg and he squealed in surprise. Elsa had just enough time to turn around and watch the horse crumble into a black, ashy mound. The branches and thorns were scrapped her arms and tore at her nightdress. Elsa turned back around. Her heart was thundering like mad and her lungs were tearing inside her chest. Her feet were sliding across the ice and for once Elsa cursed the slippers she wore.

_I have to keep going. I have to get away…_

All of a sudden a black figure slipped in front of Elsa and blocking her way, causing her to slip and fall on her back. A shocking pain coursed through Elsa's body as her back hit the ice. She cursed and opened her eyes, seeing one of Pitch's horses tower over her, his front legs rising in the air. Around her, the shrills of the other horses filled the forest air. Elsa frantically turned spun around, seeing the horses come at her from all directions.

She was trapped.

"Goodbye Jack, goodbye Anna." Elsa whispered as the black horse began to circle around her and more of the horses reached them, threatening to strike if she dared to move.

Elsa closed her eyes, hoping the strike will come soon. As she waited for her death, the young queen suddenly saw herself standing on top of the North Mountain, dressed in her ice gown and standing on top of her palace balcony. She felt so superior then. She was so certain no one way going to harm her. It gave her strength.

_Let it go…let it go…I'm one with the wind and sky. You'll never see me cry!_

With a fierce growl, Elsa scrambled up from the ground and her arms spread out in front of her. Jagged and furious ice erupted from her trembling palms and sliced through the earth, cutting right through the horses. The queen watched as the horses were thrown back. Their bodies slammed against the trees and fell on the ground.

As more horses charged at her, Elsa frowned and shot at the beasts with all her might, her powers coursing through her body like it never done before. It was exhilarating. What Elsa did not know though, was that a dark looming figure was floating over her head, smiling devilishly.

Pitch loved seeing her fight and play the powerful queen, but there was no time. He had the Dark Ages to bring back, and he was not going to let the Snow Queen get in the way of his plan. He'd rather see her underneath the ice with her lover…but then again, this woman did have a few qualities in which Pitch favored.

_Perhaps it wouldn't be hard to break her. _Pitch thought. His smile grew in sudden excitement as Pitch swept an arm behind his back and retrieved a black bow and arrow.

"Sweet dreams Your Highness." Pitch cackled and released the arrow.

Elsa spun around and gasped as the arrow struck her side.

"No!" she breathed, feeling her body grow rigid as the darkness began to take over her vision and the rest of her body, the horrid black dust covering the sparkling crystals of her dress…..

As the Snow Queen fell on the ice, she caught sight of the silver ring that was still on her finger. Shutting her eyes, Elsa clenched her fist and pressed the ring her beloved Jack slipped on her finger close to her heart.

**Originally I was supposed to just have a one-shot death and mourning scene but then I felt so bad for Elsa that I just rejected the idea. The fight scenes came up when I remembered Elsa's fight with the guards and honestly I couldn't picture Elsa as the complete "damsel in distress" who would give up so easily.**

**Thank you for your feedback everyone and until the next chapter!**


	4. Hugs and Hot Cocoa

**Hi Everyone!**

**I think it's time for a little bit of Kristanna! As much as I love Jelsa, I'm also a huge fan of Anna and Kristoff! I think this chapter will lighten the mood a little bit since the last three. There'll definitely be more of this couple in the future because what's a Frozen/ROTG crossover without Anna and Kristoff? :)**

Hugs and Hot Cocoa

Anna closed her eyes and brought the mug up to her frosty nose. The steam and chocolaty aroma made her heart flutter with happiness as the cold air nipped at her cheeks and eyes. Now this was the life. She could not think of a better day to drink her favorite hot beverage.

Although it was last past the midnight hour, Anna was unable to fall asleep, even in the comfort of the sleigh and all bundled up in furs, her hat, mittens, and her thick woolen scarf that she bought at a good price at Oaken's. The thought that she was closer to Arendelle and Elsa was keeping her from falling asleep.

Just as a happy Sven continued to pull the sleigh through the forests that led to Arendelle, Anna smiled and snuggled closer to Kristoff, who sat to her right, holding the reins and whistling the Hymn of the Ice Harvesters. His mug was placed firmly in the sleigh's cup holder and a lantern dangled nearby to light their trail.

"I still don't get why we couldn't stop at Oaken's barn for the night." Kristoff yawned and Anna playfully slapped his cheeks to keep him up. The last thing they needed was a sleeping driver.

"Because the quicker we get to Arendelle the better! And you know that Oaken's barn was packed when we looked." she admitted.

"That doesn't bother me!"

"Maybe it doesn't bother you and Sven, but I like to have a little privacy." Anna winked and nudged his shoulder.

They were just returning home after a five-day stay at the North Mountain, where Kristoff worked to collect a new batch of ice and Anna stayed at the harvesters' campsite. It was the perfect idea to get away from Arendelle for a while – just him, Anna, and Sven. Kristoff could tell his wife was getting restless back at the palace, so he decided to take her to the North Mountain with him and the rest of the men.

He had to admit, the past five days with Anna were the best. Much of the days consisted of hard work, but Anna brought cheerfulness to the labor. She woke up early on all the days and made porridge and hot cocoa for the men. When the men returned from work at the end of the day, she waited for them with hot stew and toasted crackers. They sang songs during their meals and even told stories around the campfires. The rest of the harvesters enjoyed Anna's company and called Kristoff a lucky fellow. Now Kristoff had a feeling that his wife was not going to stop talking about their adventures for a while, and he was perfectly fine with it. He enjoyed Anna's chatter.

Beside him, Anna yawned herself but quickly closed her mouth when she caught Kristoff glancing at her. Kristoff laughed and draped an arm around her.

"Go ahead, take a few minutes." he encouraged and pecked a kiss on her forehead.

Anna snuggled next to him and held onto her drink. "No I'm…. fine." she whispered as her eyelids fluttered.

Kristoff smiled and watched as Anna blinked one last time before sleep took over her.

"Keep your eyes on the road driver!" Sven reminded.

Kristoff rolled his eyes playfully and turned away from Anna. "Whatever you say Sven."

Just then, Kristoff felt Sven slow down in front of him. With a light frown, Kristoff snapped the reins yet Sven did not pick up his pace. Instead, he stopped and glanced around. His ears were up and his big nose sniffed the air.

"What is it buddy? It's just the forest." Kristoff said. Yet he could tell something was bothering Sven.

So Kristoff looked around himself. All he noticed was the dark trees in front of them though. The trees stood eerie and not a single sound disturbed the night. It was strange indeed, but the ice harvester knew that he could not be concerned. Not with Anna asleep beside him. It was too late to look for a place to stay now.

"Come on buddy, we gotta get back to Arendelle." Kristoff insisted. He snapped the reins and Sven nervously broke into a trot.

"Good boy," Kristoff glanced around cautiously as they began to pass the trees and shrubs.

There was no trail so the sleigh had no choice but to trudge through the forest. Going around it would take longer. And Kristoff, as much as he loved the wilderness, did not want Anna to spend anymore time in the cold. He turned to the princess, who was still asleep and her head rested against his shoulder. The sleigh moved through the forest quickly, filling it with the golden light of the lantern. Kristoff kept observing the area but nothing seemed suspicious.

Sven had to be overreacting.

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio approached a large pond. Pulling Sven to a stop, Kristoff peered across the body of water. The lake was smooth and frozen solid, just like any other lake in the middle of winter.

"We're close…I think I remember this lake." Kristoff whispered.

_"I don't remember at all!"_ Kristoff spoke for Sven.

The ice harvester continued on forward. Yet as he watched the lake disappear behind them, Kristoff suddenly had a strange and uncertain feeling course through him. There was something about the lake that appeared concealed, as though there was a secret hidden within its waters….

"Kristoff?" Anna's small, sleepy voice startled him.

"Don't worry, we're almost home." Kristoff assured her. He took a sip of his drink and gave Anna an easy smile.

Rubbing her eyes, Anna looked around. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely, we just passed the lake." Kristoff said.

"Really? I think you said the exact same thing…maybe two hours ago?" Anna teased, making Kristoff laugh.

As Anna cuddled next to him and finished her hot cocoa, Kristoff could not help but think more about the lake. There was something about it that bothered him. Maybe he could tell Anna, but then again, Kristoff thought about just forgetting about it.

Perhaps it was just his imagination.

* * *

Just a little over half an hour later, the sleigh drove into the sleeping kingdom. Kristoff smiled and took his cap off as Sven pulled them along the iced, cobblestone road that swept through the town and right to the wooden palace gates. The night guards turned at the sound of Sven's hoof beats.

"Open the gates! It's Kristoff and the Princess Anna!" one of them ordered.

Kristoff stopped Sven and waited until the gates opened with a rumble and allowed them in. They drove around the palace and into the royal stables, where the other horses awoke and began to greet them with merry whinnies.

"We're home!" Anna sighed and jumped off the sleigh. She looked around as Kristoff got out of the sleigh as well and greeted one of the young stable boys.

"What time do you think it is?" Anna asked and turned to the young lad.

"The clock just struck past one milady. Should I inform Gerda that you've arrived?" the stable hand asked as he helped Kristoff unharness Sven.

"There's no need, we'll retire by ourselves." Anna answered cheerfully.

"We'll have Kai bring the supplies and bags in tomorrow, if it's alright with you." Kristoff said.

Anna turned to him and walked back to the sleigh. "That's fine, I bet everyone's fast asleep by now anyway."

"Not Olaf, my guess he's in the kitchen at the moment, eating what's left of the chocolate cake." Kristoff chuckled. Anna laughed and followed the mountain man and Sven into the golden-lit stables, ignoring the cold winds and the light snow that was beginning to fall.

Inside, Anna leaned against the stall door and watched as Kristoff brushed his friend down and Sven dug into his full sack of carrots.

"Do you think Sven will ever find a…nice girl-reindeer someday?" she asked with a sudden laugh. Kristoff turned to her in disbelief while Sven grunted happily.

"Maybe, I'm a handsome reindeer after all!" Sven bellowed. Kristoff turned his gaze from Anna to the reindeer, while Anna clasped a hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter.

"Girl reindeer?" Kristoff repeated.

Anna giggled and approached Kristoff. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Sven smirked and slipped his nose into his feedbag.

"There are such things as female reindeers you know." Anna reminded.

"Yeah, somewhere in the mountains, not here in the city."

"Kristoff you know Sven will fall in love sooner or later. Soon he'll be swooning on the streets with hearts in his eyes. And he'll be saving up all his carrots for that true love of his." Anna insisted.

"And if he doesn't?" Kristoff asked as he smiled down at her and tugged at one of Anna's braids.

"Then we'll find him a match." Anna announced. Sven's head popped out of the bag, his eyes wide with surprise at the thought.

Kristoff laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach. "You and who?"

"Me and Olaf, he knows a thing or two about love. Or the 'Love Experts' Remember them?" Anna reminded. Her smile widened as Kristoff's cheeks flushed at the mention of his lovable family who wanted to get him and Anna married.

"Oh no, I will not let Olaf find Sven his perfect match! Or my family for that matter." Kristoff exclaimed.

"Hey who was the one who reminded me who my true love was back at the library? That was Olaf!" Anna said. She stepped back and grinned in satisfaction as Sven gave Kristoff an agreeable nod.

The girl had a clever point. But she forgot to mention that it was actually Elsa who thawed her frozen heart. Kristoff still remembered it all too well, and he had a feeling that Anna did as well. With a shake of his head, Kristoff turned back to Anna and swept an arm around her waist. Anna laughed as Kristoff kissed her happily on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go back into the palace?" Anna asked.

"How about we stay here for the night? My legs are made of mush." Kristoff yawned and rubbed the back of his head sleepily.

Anna gladly took his hand and led him towards the soft golden hay pile next to Sven's stall. As Kristoff reclined back with a yawn, Anna pulled the barn door closed and searched the stables until she found a comfortable woolen blanket. Careful not to wake the mountain man, who was already slipping into an exhausted slumber, Anna spread the blanket out and covered Kristoff, taking his cap and gloves and hanging them on the pegs beside the harnesses.

"Sweet dreams my Fearless Mountain Man." Anna whispered sweetly and kissed Kristoff on the lips before turning to Sven and patting him goodnight.

After giving the lantern more light that would warm and keep the stables lit, Anna took off her own mittens and cloak and snuggled on the hay beside her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Goodnight Sven," Anna murmured as peaceful sleep began to take over.

**Thank you so much for your reviews and feedback! :)**


	5. The Mysterious Traveler

The Mysterious Traveler

"_Well it was a nice drink boys, but I must get going." the young man smiled and dropped a small sack of coins on the table._

_The other hunters and travelers that were sitting around the table looked up at the sturdy fellow. He was a tall man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. His arms were thick and his chest was broad underneath a thin gray shirt. He had a handsome face with fine brown curls falling over his forehead. The waitress of the tavern gave him a wink as she began to collect the empty mugs._

_"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night boyo? I hear evil spirits lurk the forest at this time." one of the hunters, a tall muscular man with a bushy beard and thick mustache said as he took a good swing._

_"I don't believe in ghosts." the traveler insisted and pulled his cloak's hood over his head._

_"What about the cursed Snow Queen?" the waitress spoke up. The men all turned to her, including the traveler. The waitress ignored their frozen stares and continued with her work._

_The traveler's eyes widened at the mention of the Snow Queen. He heard quite a lot about her…._

_"What? I hear stories that her magic still lingers in these woods. She's a cursed witch I tell you! Didn't you ever hear of the Great Freeze? My family and me almost died during that time!" the waitress said. _

_"Oh come now that was three years ago!" someone said._

_"Hey the more ice she conjures, the less work for us ice harvesters." another man chuckled._

_"Ay, and what about the Great Thaw that came after her curse? I heard her wee sister froze right before her eyes!" another hunter added._

_"Because it was the Queen who froze her in the first place! I still think she should be rotting in that dungeon!" the waitress argued._

_"Have you heard of the Snow Queen?" the hunter sitting closest to the man asked softly. _

_The young man shrugged. __"Only mixed tales. Why? Do you believe in the waitress's words?" a haughty smile flickered on the traveler's face._

_When the hunter remained silent, the traveler gave him a final nod and slipped out of the tavern and into the winter night._

Now the young man was riding through the dark forest upon his gray speckled horse. He felt the wintry winds whip against his ragged cloak and hood and his fingers felt numb as he held the reins. He shivered and tugged his cloak over his shoulders. Perhaps he should have taken cover, considering how he could not stand this weather.

"Curse this cold! I cannot wait for s-spring! If the Snow Queen is here, then she must be furious!" the young man murmured and eyed the forest cautiously.

Although he was bundled up well with layers of shirts, his long cloak, leather gloves, and a thick woolen scarf, the rider still resented winter. Instead of worrying about the cold, the rider occupied himself by looking around. He pulled the exhausted horse to a smooth trot.

"Soon boy, soon we'll reach the kingdom. I couldn't stand that tavern and all those men!" The young man let out a sigh and watched as his breathe swirled in a white fog in front of his lips. When he looked up, he felt the horse pause, his ears pointing up in alertness.

"What is it?" the traveler asked instantly and clutched the reins. The horse moved his head, his eyes scanning the strange area before continuing on. His rider though, was not going to let him continue on.

"Whoa!" the rider pulled back at the reins and startled the horse.

He saw something that the horse did not see. Squinting in the darkness, the rider could suddenly make out a slip of glittering white on the dark earth, perhaps twenty feet away from him. Without hesitation, the rider straightened and struck the horse on the side, ordering him towards the direction of the person. They rode toward the fallen woman and the rider stopped the horse, his brown eyes widening at the state of the maiden.

She was curled in a tight ball and her bloody hands were clenched and pressed to her chest. When the rider leaned over, he noticed her bright, platinum braid had come undone and fell over a bruised and mud-streaked face. She looked to be wearing a nightdress that was now torn and bloody. The snow around her was stained in red. It won't be long before the wolves pick up the scent.

"Miss?" the traveler spoke up. When he received no response, the rider dismounted and knelt beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Miss? Can you hear me?"

After another shake, the woman began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the stranger. Her lips trembled as she struggled to speak. "Who…who are you?"

"I'm Vegard," the rider introduced. He glanced at her and carefully moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. For a mere second the traveler was sure this was….

"Are…are you the Queen of Arendelle?" he whispered.

Elsa moved away uneasily, her hands still pressed to her chest. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Vegard milady, heading to the direction of Arendelle." Vegard said. He made a move to touch her yet Elsa moved back fearfully, crying out in pain as she did so.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Please….please help me!" she begged in a trembling voice.

Vegard froze at the mention of her identity before nodding quickly. "Of course Your Majesty."

Vegard took Elsa's arms away from her chest. A startled gasp escaped from his lips at the sight of the nasty cut on Elsa's torso.

"Can you try to get up?" Vegard asked and looked at Elsa's face. He felt his face grow pale as Elsa dropped her head against his knees, falling back into unconsciousness.

Quickly Vegard urged his horse forward and lifted Elsa up from the ground, careful not to let any more blood come out from her wound as he carefully laid her down across the horse's back. After searching through his saddlebag and coming across a woolen blanket, Vegard tied the young woman to the saddle and draped the blanket over her body.

"Come on boy! To Arendelle!" Vegard ordered as he walked beside the Snow Queen and watched her carefully. She was hurt badly, but there was something else wrong with her as well, Vegard was sure was nothing like he'd seen before.

_I just have to get her to Arendelle._


	6. Jack Frost

**Hi folks!**

**Although we really want to see what happens to Elsa and the mysterious Vegard, lets go back and see what happens to Jack!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Jack Frost

Jack was floating.

His legs and arms were spread out and he felt as though he was being lifted up higher and higher into oblivion. His head throbbed and he kept his eyes closed as the icy water continued to push him up.

He felt nothing. He saw nothing…only darkness. And fear. That was all he felt as he floated higher.

Where was he? Was this how being dead felt?

Weakly, Jack forced his eyes open. He was wrong. There was no darkness, only a patch of white and icy blue with crooked designs. Was that _ice_?

Suddenly something cracked and shattered. His body struck a thick wall of frozen ice. Jack felt his eyes blinking as the ice burst through his face and his body emerged from the water and into the air. Once he was sure he was not breathing in water, Jack released a large, shattered breath. There was no more water, but the air wasn't exactly pleasant. His eyes blinked and gazed around.

The first thing he noticed was the moon. It was so big and bright, and beautiful. The fear that choked him vanished as Jack looked at the moon.

_Don't be afraid Jack, you're safe. _It seemed to say.

Unsure, Jack glanced around his surroundings.

All he could see were dark trees and an empty, wooded area. A gray wolf that stood next to the water perked up and watched the strange creature, unsure if he should flee or stay. When his feet touched the ground, Jack sat down on the unfamiliar and frozen lake. He looked around silently. It was still cold, and the night sky was black and starless. But the Moon was making it bright.

"Where am I?" Jack groaned, rubbing his throbbing head. He ran his fingers through his silvery hair before looking around. Not a single movement disturbed the night. The wolf that watched him was gone, leaving Jack alone on the ice.

Slowly and steadily, Jack pushed himself up on his feet. He was barefoot, but his feet were not cold. In fact, Jack felt as though he was walking on a normal wooden floor.

"Wow," Jack breathed. He took a wobbly step, his feet sliding along the ice. With a smirk, Jack stomped a foot on the ice. All of a sudden a jagged sleet of ice erupted from his foot, causing Jack to fall back, surprised and shocked all at once.

"No way!" Jack breathed and eyed the ice. _Did he really just do that?_

Confused, Jack pushed himself up and looked down at his ragged, brown cloak, gray suspenders, and white shirt. He felt nothing. There were no goose bumps, his body did not shiver from the wintry winds. The cold did not bother him. Smiling, Jack chuckled and unclipped his cloak from his neck. He did not look back as the wind picked up the cloak and blew it away. Instead, Jack began to skip across the lake towards the forest, where he grabbed a long, sturdy branch from the ground and fashioned it into a curved staff.

Casually, Jack began to stroll through the forest, glancing at the trees and wondering what creatures lived in them. As he passed the trees, he tapped the end of the staff along the trunk, where he suddenly heard a faint crackling. Curious, Jack turned back to the last tree and gasped, dropping the staff along the way. The spot in which he touched with the tip of his staff was blooming with pretty ice patterns.

"No way! I couldn't have done that!" Jack laughed, glancing down at the magical staff in his arms. How on earth did that happen? He turned to another tree and touched it with his staff. A patch of ice spread from his staff along the trunk, just like before. When Jack glanced down, he noticed the ice spreading throughout the rest of the tree.

"This is incredible!" Jack shouted excitedly as he brought his staff down on the ground behind him and swept it along the earth. A thin swiggled trail of ice followed after him. He could not believe this.

Jack laughed and jumped up. But just as Jack though he was going to land back down, he felt his body go higher, dodging high branches and hanging icicles until he was in the air, floating above the treetops and seeing the top of the forest. His laughter echoed through the sky. He was never this excited.

"Faster!" he shouted, stretching out his arms and legs as the wind began to blow him across the sky, over the forest and lands.

He sure did not feel dead anymore. He felt alive…. alive and better than ever.

* * *

A few moments later, after boldly spinning in the air and performing a few summersaults, Jack flew upon a dark kingdom with a rather beautiful, frozen fjord and an elegant castle covered with snow. He could tell it was a late hour, because none of the small village houses were lit and even the castle appeared quiet and asleep. Fluffy snow covered the rooftops of the houses and even the castle towers.

"That's a nice place." Jack admitted to himself.

Gripping his staff, Jack flew down to the palace and stopped right in front of one of the windows. The corridor behind the window was dark, the moonlight shining through and falling on a particular door. When Jack peered closer, he noticed the door was painted white, with nice blue designs painted along the edges.

_Everyone's asleep. Maybe I'll see them tomorrow._

Jack turned from the window and floated up over the palace roof. Perhaps he'd get a view of the window on the other side. But then again, if the girl behind the door was asleep, was it right to intrude? As Jack leapt on the roof, he found himself looking up at the sky, noticing the moon shining brightly. He blinked and found himself sitting down cross-legged.

"Maybe you have some answers to all this?" he said, holding up his staff.

The Moon though, remained silent and mysterious.

"Okay, maybe in your own time. But I can be impatient." Jack lifted his hands in surrender. Picking up his staff, Jack stood up and floated down towards the forest, where he decided he would rest until the next morning.

When he reached the forest though, Jack found himself landing on the ground and making out a tall dark figure leaning against one of the trees.

"Hello mate, we were expecting you. Nice place isn't it? This kingdom?" the voice was thick with a strange unfamiliar accent.

Jack stepped away and held his staff out in front of him. Even though he had just gotten used to his powers, he had a feeling that they were still weak. This thing had a weird twisted weapon…and he was muscular and tall compared to the small and thin Jack.

"Who…. who are you?" Jack asked.

The figure straightened and emerged from the darkness. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the rather large, muscular rabbit that stood on his two back paws. _What the…_

When Jack stumbled back, he felt a strong hand grab him by his shirt collar and pull him just before Jack could fight back. With a startled gasp, Jack felt the hand toss him straight into a huge burlap sack.

"Hey! Hey what's this? Get me out of here!" Jack shouted as the opening of the sack closed and darkness swallowed him up.

"Sorry mate, but we've been waiting for a while for you, can't let you go now." the strange rabbit's voice answered him.

"Yeah? And what are you planning on doing to me? Pelt me with carrots?" Jack teased. Moments later he felt a hard kick against his shin. Jack gasped and grabbed his leg as the rabbit chuckled loud enough for Jack to hear.

"I wouldn't make too much jokes if I were you mate."

Jack quickly nodded and fell back against the sack. Okay so messing around with the rabbit was a definite no.

"Are you sure this is the right guy?" the rabbit grumbled.

* * *

After a few bumps and thumps, Jack felt the bag open up and one of his captors grab him by the color and pulled him up. He instantly grabbed his staff, ready to use if necessary. The arm that held him pulled Jack out of the sack and the young man looked up. His mouth flew open at the sight around him.

It looked as though he was inside a huge factory. There were floors leading up to different levels where he noticed huge furry beasts hard at work. Some of them were carving into wood or whittling, others were gluing what appeared to be eyes on doll heads or tuffs of fur on horses. Bells, moving carts, rusty machines, banging and whistling filled the air.

Stunned, Jack stood up and watched it all, unaware that a huge burly man with a long white beard and dressed in red was approaching him, along with the huge rabbit that took Jack, a smiling green fairy with green and blue feathers, and a short golden man.

"Ah so this must be the new Guardian!" the huge man announced. Startled, Jack turned around and shot at the four of them with his staff. The huge man, the fairy, and the sandman dodged his blow and were able to miss the ice. The rabbit, much to Jack's amusement, instantly tripped and fell.

"Bloody assassin!" he cursed.

"Now now Bunny we're here to welcome him!" the huge man exclaimed and gulped back a laugh.

Jack lowered his staff. "Welcome me? I don't get it."

"You didn't tell him?" the fairy turned to the rabbit, who was struggling to get up without falling back down.

"He insulted me!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"We'll work it out between them." the huge man whispered to the sandman, who nodded and let out a chuckle.

"Whoa okay I'm still kinda confused here!" Jack declared.

"Of course we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm North, or as the children call me 'Santa Claus!" the large Russian man introduced.

"I must be dreaming." Jack murmured and rubbed his forehead.

"Nope you're awake! At least it's a good dream if you weren't! Right Sandy?" North asked and turned to the short sandman.

"And I'm Toothania, or the Tooth Fairy!" the green fairy said in a sweet cheerful voice.

Jack smiled. So it looks like Holly was serious when she mentioned that there was such beings as Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy.

"And I believe you already met Bunnymund or the Easter Bunny." North said and gestured a hand to the rabbit, who was finally up and leaning against a table.

"All too well." Jack chuckled.

"I still think we got the wrong package." Bunnymund grumbled.

Smiling, Jack turned back the North. "So where are we? Since your Santa I think this must be.."

"My factory yes! We'll give you a grand tour! This is not only a factory, but the Guardian Headquarters, where we all meet. You'll get used to elves and Yetis eventually." North explained and gestured at the scattering furry creatures and tiny elves.

"Guardians?" Jack arched a brow in sudden confusion.

"Don't tell me you don't know! The Man in Moon chose you to be one of us. In order to be a Guardian you should know who you are!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"And he does know! He's Jack Frost!" Tooth insisted.

"Jack…Frost?" Jack said, bouncing off confused glances at each Guardian. The name sounded too strange.

"Why yes! Look at your powers!" North said as he gestured at Jack's staff.

The winter spirit looked down at his staff before he turned to North. "Is that what the Moon chose me to be?"

"You could have been the Leprechaun, but you're a little..too snowy, and I assume you're not so greedy for gold." North let out a low chuckle.

"Snowy? Since when?" Jack frowned and looked at his simple peasent clothes. They looked normal to him.

"I think you need to see for yourself." Tooth giggled, fluttering up to Jack with a small mirror. Jack took the mirror and glanced at himself. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the mirror in shock.

"What the….is my hair supposed to be this way?" Jack exclaimed and handed the mirror back to Tooth as if it was on fire.

Tooth gave him a small shrug. "Well if you're the supposed Jack Frost then I don't see why not."

"But _white_? Why not icy blue or silver?" Jack asked.

"Hey what's wrong with white hair?" North suddenly boomed.

"Look at this guy! He's a complete diva queen! We should either keep it on him or kick him back to where he came from! The last thing we need is someone to complain around here!" Bunnymund scowled.

As Bunnymund and North grumbled and argued, Jack shook his head with playful tease. Tooth and Sandy rolled their eyes and approached Jack as he surveyed the rest of the factory in interest.

"We'll tell you more about us Jack. Don't worry, soon you'll get used to those two and we'll all be one happy Guardian family!" Tooth said in sudden excitement.

Sandy and Jack exchanged glances before the winter spirit opened his arms with a chuckle. "Okay, I'm ready to hear this."

**What do you think? If you watched the movie you'd notice that it's a tad similar. The major difference is that in this version, the Guardians are visible and there's no believing involved.**


	7. A Queen In Danger

A Queen in Danger

"Hello! Hello is anyone in here? I see a light!"

Anna's eyes fluttered open at the sound of furious pounding on the stable door. Whoever was outside sounded frantic, since his bangs rattled the wooden door like mad. The princess shot up from the hay at the same time as Kristoff, who met her gaze. Around them, the horses and even Sven were startled awake.

"Who is that?" Anna asked and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

Not answering her, Kristoff sprang up from the hay pile and pulled Anna up as well. They both had the same question in their minds. Who could be out there at this late hour? Anna clumsily stood up as well, brushing the bits of straw off her skirt and cloak as Kristoff unlatched the door and opened it with a rumble. Perhaps it was just Kai or Duke Robert, Elsa's chief advisor, wondering why the stables were lit at this hour.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried.

At the mention of her name Anna hurried to the door, where she saw a strange and cloaked man holding a pale and unconscious Elsa in his arms.

"Elsa! Oh gods what happened?" Anna gasped, feeling herself grow ill at the sight of her sister.

"We have to get her into the palace!" Kristoff said.

"What happened to her?" Anna demanded. As she followed Kristoff and the stranger to the castle, Anna felt her whole body grow numb in fear and dread. A million different questions flew through her mind.

_Why is Elsa hurt? Who could have done this to her? Who was this man who brought her here? Why is Elsa's nightdress torn and bloody? _Uneasily, Anna turned and looked up at Vegard. Who was this?

"She was in the forest when I came across her, and barely alive. All I got from her was that she is the Queen of Arendelle, the kingdom I was heading to." Vegard explained as Kristoff threw open the back doors to the palace and shouted for someone.

Anna hurried alongside the man, looking at Elsa's ghostly face. Her heart was beating inside her madly and her whole body was trembling in fear. She never saw Elsa in such a state. This was not the sister Anna bid goodbye to just five days ago. Five days ago Elsa was standing well and beautiful at the palace gates, smiling and waving to Anna as she and Kristoff drove out of Arendelle.

Now Anna did not know what to think. Her sister was deathly pale as though a ghost took over her body. Her lips were tinted gray and her eyes were shadowed dark. Her perfect blonde hair that Anna loved brushing framed her face messily and her slender cheeks appeared gaunt.

"Why was she outside? Was anyone with her?" the princess stammered.

"No! No one! I was just passing by when I caught sight of her!" Vegard answered just as Gerda, Kai, and Holly, whom Anna recognized as one of the maids' daughter, rushed to the four of them.

Gerda instantly began to question the situation, while Kai looked just as horrified as Anna. The only person who was not reacting was Holly, who appeared to be looking around for someone, her eyes wide and alert. Once his shock passed, Kai immediately began to attend to Elsa, ordering Kristoff to fetch hot water and clean rags for the queen and Gerda to prepare a fireplace in the queen's chambers. While Gerda and Kristoff went to do their duties, Anna, Holly, and Vegard carried Elsa to her chambers.

"Where is Olaf? I don't want him seeing Elsa like this!" Anna said to Holly, who she knew had kept watch over the snowman while Anna was away and Elsa was busy ruling Arendelle.

"He is in your room your Highness. I thought he would like to stay there until your return." Holly answered.

"Here are her chambers," Anna bit her lips and opened the white door of Elsa's room. The three of them slipped in just as Gerda was poking the flames of a freshly made fire.

"Lie her down on the bed!" Anna ordered. She watched Vegard as he lowered Elsa on the bedspread. Soon enough Kristoff and Kai entered into the room, carrying a pitcher of water and fresh clean rags. Holly took the supplies from the men and returned to her spot next to Anna.

As the two women began to tend to Elsa, Gerda approached Vegard, who stepped back and stood beside Kristoff. Kristoff looked worried, his eyes following Anna as she instructed Holly to help her peel the dress off of Elsa's body. Vegard, on the other hand, watched the young princess with a calm expression, although there was a visible fear in his dark eyes.

"You better wait outside. The Princess and Holly know what they're doing." Gerda insisted and hustled the men out.

"We need to get the physician!" Anna spoke up as Kristoff was just heading out the door.

Kai looked at the princess in sudden fear.

"I'm sorry Princess Anna but he's not at the kingdom." he revealed.

Anna lifted her head up and a look of horror crossed her face. "What?"

"He left the kingdom yesterday morning for an emergency labor. He still has not returned." Kai said, while Anna clasped a hand on her forehead. The look on her face told Kristoff that soon she'll break down.

"I'll go get Grand Pabbie!" the young man announced and slipped back into the chamber.

Holly and Anna turned to him and Anna felt relief wash over her and tears flood her eyes. She wanted to run up to Kristoff and kiss him but she could not leave Elsa's bedside. Quickly Kristoff walked around and planted a kiss on Anna's head. He stroked back a tear that flowed down her cheek and gave her one last kiss.

"I'll take Sven and we'll be back in no time. Take care of her." Kristoff whispered.

Anna nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she watched Kristoff run out of the chamber and pass Vegard.

"Come on Holly, help me change her. Gerda I need a fresh nightdress." Anna instructed.

Holly nodded and Gerda hurried over to Elsa's cupboard. Swallowing hard, Anna turned back to her sister. She felt her fingers tremble as she took Elsa's arms away from her side. A gasp escaped from Holly's lips, but the princess did not pay attention. She had to clean Elsa's wound and she could not waste any time.

As Anna washed the blood from Elsa's hip she gratefully thanked her father for teaching her how to mend wounds. If it were not for the three baby birds Anna once saved when she was six, the princess would have never learned the ways of nursing. Anna did not stop after the birds were saved, but practiced some more with her dolls and even the palace servants whenever they received cuts and burns. Beside her, Holly took Elsa's left hand and began to clean the blood off her hands.

"Don't worry Elsa, you'll be fine. We'll clean you up and Grand Pabbie will heal you." Anna whispered and stroked back her sister's blonde bangs from her eyes. If only her eyes would open and color would return to her cheeks.

"Princess Anna," Holly's small trembling voice spoke up. Taking her hand away from Elsa's forehead, Anna turned to Holly, whose face was suddenly pale underneath her brown bangs.

"What is it…" Anna's voice faded as she and Holly starred in stunned silence at the gleaming engagement ring on Elsa's left ring finger. The ring was still silver and when Anna leaned over, she caught sight of the snowflakes carved along the edges.

_Elsa didn't have that when I left…._

Silently, her lips trembling, Holly looked up and met Anna's glance. "It's Jack's…he proposed to her."


	8. A New Guardian

**Time to see what our silver-haired hero is up to. :)**

The New Guardian

"Well? What do you think? Do you like it? I think it looks so much better than those dull clothes you came in! And I'd figure since ice is blue then the outfit will look great on you!"

Tooth smiled and crossed her fingers as Jack glanced at himself in the life-size mirror. The two of them were in North's Toy Factory, waiting for North to finish up work before they'd officially go down for Jack's "Guardianship Celebration"

Whatever that was, Jack half-wished it would be quick so he could go out and play some more with his powers. The North Pole was huge and quite extraordinary, but Jack did not see a point of creating more snow when the North Pole was already covered in it. Perhaps he'll go to one of those warmer countries where snow was foreign to its people.

_Heck that'll be great! _Jack thought as he imagined flying through a vast desert and freezing it in solid ice. Not to mention that his new flying abilities would have a great workout.

Below them, Tooth and Jack was able to hear Bunnymund curse at one of North's Yetis for "accidently" taking a dozen chocolate Easter eggs. The tiny, strange elves that worked for North were running all over the place, cleaning, mending, yelling, tumbling and doing all sorts of jobs for their boss, although Jack was certain that Christmas was over five weeks ago. Not to mention that the Yetis appeared more experienced than these tiny rascals.

_I'll get used to the weird things eventually. _Jack thought as he turned back to the mirror and lifted his chin. He playfully acknowledged the handsome young man who starred back at him. He had to admit that he loved the new outfit Tooth gave him.

The light blue cotton shirt was not too big or too small on him, and the dark blue vest he wore over it was trimmed with elegant snowflake designs. The black tight pants he were comfortable to fly in. Since he was immune to the cold ground, Jack refused to wear shoes and actually found walking barefoot to be more comfortable than with boots or shoes. He could skate more easily and even create ice spots with each step he took. And overall Tooth was right. The outfit did match his pale skin and silvery, white hair, which Jack still could not believe he had. When Bunnymund passed him, he burst out laughter and was almost turned into a "frozen Cottontail".

"Thanks Tooth," Jack said and smiled at the fairy.

Tooth flickered back a hand and fluttered over to the chest that held his old clothes. She picked up the bundle and proceeded to slip them into the chest. "Don't mention it, we're all excited that you've decided to join the Guardians. We'll have so much fun! You'll get to learn a ton from what we do and maybe you'll receive your calling during that time!" the fairy exclaimed.

Jack turned back to the mirror and adjusted his vest. "Yeah about that….I actually have a question."

Tooth opened her mouth to speak but her voice was cut off by the sound of the large doors as they flew open. Jack turned just in time to see North march in, his steps loud and his belly swinging.

"I see we got the boy dressed! Nice choice Tooth! So much better than what we picked out for Sandy when he came here!" North chuckled. Jack arched an eyebrow and Tooth blushed beet red.

"It was a different time period! I thought he looked adorable in the toga!" Tooth admitted.

"Toga?" Jack turned to North, who only chuckled and took a sip of his hot cocoa.

North chuckled. "Don't bring that up with Sandy, he might still remember it."

"Is everyone almost ready to go?" Tooth asked happily.

"Bunnymnd is still pestering Phil about the stolen chocolate. But I think we're ready. Let's all head down." North said. Tooth smiled at them both and flew out the door, her sweet voice calling out to the other two guardians. When Tooth was gone, North turned back to Jack.

"Alright, you had a question. I hopefully have an answer." he said and crossed his arms over his huge chest.

Jack eyed the black, bold _Naughty _and _Nice _tattoos that ran along both North's arms before looking up at the Guardian of Wonder. At first he did not suspect Santa Claus to look like this at all, but North eventually won Jack over with his humor and welcoming arms. He was like the father (or grandfather) that Jack never had.

"You said the Man on the Moon picked me as a new Guardian, and I don't question him at all. But what does a Guardian actually do? Yeah you make toys for children and Tooth collects teeth and Bunnymund hops around and gives out chocolate eggs. But what can I do? What kind of a Guardian am I meant to be?" Jack asked in sudden curiosity.

He flew over to the chest on the floor and sat down, leaning against his staff. North chuckled and set down his oversized mug on the wooden table beside him that was covered with colorful scraps, bits of wood, feathers, and jars of paints.

"That is a good question Jack. It's too bad I can't answer it." North said.

Jack felt his smile disappear. "You don't know? But I thought that the Man on the Moon told you all why I was chosen."

"Only you know why you are picked Jack. Manny is a clever fellow, but he can only give you the role. You have to find the reason yourself." North explained as he leaned over and tapped Jack on the chest.

Jack looked down at his staff and then up at North. "Do you think there's a reason?"

"Anything is possible my boy. _Anything._ You just have to let time find the right moment to reveal everything. You can't expect the answer to fall out of the sky." North whispered.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "With what I've seen so far, I don't see why it can't."

"That's what I thought when I was made a Guardian too."

The Guardian of Wonder reached out and lifted his mug up from the counter before passing Jack and towards the door. Glancing down at his staff one last time, Jack nodded and jumped off the chest and followed after North, ready to go down yet still unsure about the answer he received.

_Anything is possible my boy. Anything. You just have to let time find the right moment to reveal everything._

"But for how long must I wait?" Jack whispered and turned to the huge glass window.

**Thank you folks and until the next chapter! :)**


	9. I'll Always Be There For You

I'll Always Be There For You

_"Anna? Anna? Psst!" Elsa giggled and shook Anna's shoulder. The princess groaned in protest yet she could not stop the smile from stretching across her face._

"_Wake up sleepyhead!"_

_Anna rolled her eyes and attempted to pull the bedspread over her head, yet Elsa pulled at the other end and tried to slip it off her sister._

_Oh no, there was no way Elsa was going to win this._

"_No! I want to sleep!" Anna murmured. Her hands grabbed at the bedspread and pulled it towards her._

"_The sky's awake! So I'm awake! Remember that?" Elsa reminded._

"_Huh?" Anna yawned and turned around to face away from Elsa, who was still standing on the other side of her bed in her nightdress._

"_The sky's awake! Oh come on don't tell me you forgot that!" Elsa pouted. Anna opened an eye and smiled brightly. How could she forget all those nights when they ended up playing with Elsa's ice magic instead of sleeping?_

_All of a sudden, Anna felt her body jolt as Elsa laughed and bounced on the bed beside her. Anna squealed and rolled on her back as Elsa tickled her ribs. Helpless, Anna tried to shield herself with her arms but Elsa was too quick, and she kept tickling her sister._

"_Stop! Stop okay okay I'm awake! Elsa stop please!" Anna pleaded in between laughs._

_Elsa laughed and fell upon the other side of the bed as Anna sat up, breathless from the ticklish torture she just went through. Her smile though, did not fade at the sight of Elsa's happy face. __Looks the old times had returned._

"_Oh Anna I'm sorry, I couldn't fall asleep. We probably woke up the entire palace with our childish antics."_

"_What are you apologizing for? I'm awake!" Anna assured her boldly. Elsa stopped laughing and lifted her head up._

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elsa's lips curved into a playful smile. Anna met her sister's gaze and smiled just as wide. She knew exactly what her sister wanted to ask her, and the thought definitely got rid of any traces of sleepiness that remained inside her._

"_Do you want to build a snowman?"_

"_I was afraid you'd never ask." Anna laughed. She grabbed Elsa's hand and the two sisters ran out of the bedroom, holding back their giggles._

_Just like old times…_

Ann's eyes fluttered open at the first light. Sleepily, the princes sat up and rubbed the blurriness from her eyes.

"Good morning Princess Anna."

Anna straightened with sudden alertness at the small, timid voice. She blinked back the sleep and turned to the door, where Holly was standing halfway into the chamber.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Anna declared. She threw the covers off of her and hurried out the door with Holly close behind her.

"You helped your sister and then began to doze off." Holly answered.

Anna cursed herself. How could she just let herself fall asleep with Elsa still unconscious and hurt? Anything could have happened. Elsa could have awoken. Or Kristoff could have returned with Grand Pabbie. "Wait so who…"

"It was the squire who brought Elsa here." Holly answered before Anna could even finish her question.

At the end of the hallway, Anna stopped and turned to the girl. "The squire? Why?" she asked coolly. She still had uneasy thoughts about this guy.

Holly looked up at the princess, her eyes wide and uncertain. "He said you needed rest your Grace. Gerda took over after you left."

"Elsa needs me, who does he think he is?" Anna huffed angrily as she and Holly hurried up the stairs that led to the next floor.

* * *

In no time the two girls reached the hallway where they met Olaf, Kristoff, and Vegard. The three of them sat on a bench across from Elsa's closed door. They were all silent, even the usually cheerful Olaf. At the sight of Anna though, Kristoff smiled and stood up. Anna could tell he looked exhausted from the dark circles underneath his eyes, yet she was relieved that he came home safe and sound. The last thing she desired was to have her husband hurt or lost.

"Hey Freckles." he whispered.

"Kristoff!" Anna smiled and ran into his arms. The moment she was near, Kristoff lifted her up from the ground and twirled her in the air.

"Ooh I wanna give a hug too!" Olaf exclaimed.

Anna could not help but laugh and give Olaf a warm hug as well. She was just as glad to see her snowman friend.

After Olaf pulled back, Anna turned to Kristoff. "Is Grand Pabbie here?" she asked and turned to the closed door.

"Yes, he came as soon as I told him what happened. He's been in there with Elsa since we returned. I didn't want to bother them." Kristoff answered.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Anna asked as her teeth bit down at her lower lip and her fingers fumbled with one of her braids.

"She'll be okay Anna, you'll see. Elsa's after all the Snow Queen." Olaf encouraged and patted Anna's skirt in comfort. Anna nodded down at her magical friend and turned to Holly. With everything going on she almost forgot about her presence.

"Thank you for helping me take care of Elsa yesterday. In return I'll tell Gerda to relieve you of your duties today so you can rest." Anna decided with a warm smile. Holly returned the princess's smile yet she still looked anxious.

"Thank you Your Grace….but there is something I have to tell you." the young girl whispered and shuffled her small feet on the rug.

Anna looked down at Holly in question before she turned back to the two men and Olaf. "Can you please excuse us for a moment?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Of course," Kristoff nodded and turned to Vegard, who nodded as well. The two men turned and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Okay, but you gotta call if Elsa's okay!" Olaf said and pointed a twig finger at Anna skeptically.

Anna smiled and nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

As Olaf called after Kristoff and Vegard and waddled away, Anna turned back to Holly and motioned for her to sit down across from the door.

"Your Jack Overland's sister aren't you?" Anna asked in her merriest voice. She hoped to lighten the girl's mood but Holly did not fall for it.

"Yes milady," Holly answered with a nod.

"Elsa told me that she was best friends with him, that he was really sweet and playful. Elsa said he worked at the kitchens and liked to play tricks." Anna admitted.

"Yes milady,"

"When was he going to propose to her?" Anna asked lightly. Holly looked up at Anna and bit her lips as worry passed her face. She hoped she would not break down, but it was becoming hard.

"When we returned to Burgress for Christmas…Jack was ready to propose but he didn't have a ring, so Mother allowed him to save up half of his earnings so he could get one for Elsa. When he had enough, Jack and I went to the village jeweler and Jack said he wanted a silver ring with snowflakes on it, since Elsa's the Snow Queen." Holly explained.

"And he planned on proposing to her while Kristoff and I were away?" Anna asked.

Holly nodded. "Yes, I was asleep but I woke up when I heard him dressing up and leaving. He said he was going to take Elsa to a pond that the two of us skate during our free time and propose to her there. I don't know what could've happened to him. Jack….he's always been careful. He'd never fall…"

"Come here, it's okay." Anna said, her own heart breaking inside in sadness for Holly. She reached out and embraced the girl as she let the tears fall down her freckled face.

"I'm s-sorry milady."

"Don't apologize, we'll find out the truth." Anna promised firmly and glanced across at the closed door. If only they could go in and see Elsa, who'd surely have some answer to all of this.

As Holly wiped her tears and tried to compose herself, Anna continued to wait for someone to appear. Yet the more she waited, the more nervous she became. All she could think about was Elsa and Jack. Something bad must have happened to them. What if they were attacked by ruffians or Jack did fall through the ice?

_If he did, why didn't Elsa save him? _Anna thought. She then remembered Vegard, and a cold, uneasy feeling struck her. What if Vegard had something to do with Elsa? What if he saw the two of them together and became...

_He did bring Elsa here, but what if he had something to do with her and Jack's separation? Elsa could have saved Jack with her powers, but what if this Vegard came and attacked them? And now he's playing the Gallant Knight in Shining Armor? _Anna thought in sudden suspicion.

She pushed aside the unsettling thoughts of how Elsa looked and decided that Vegard, although he did save Elsa, was not to be trusted just yet. Anna had enough experience with men to know how deceiving they could be.

"Did the door open yet?" Olaf's voice echoed from the hallway. Both girls turned just as Olaf and Kristoff returned to them.

"Where's Vegard?" Anna asked when she noted that the squire was not with them.

"He's resting in the kitchen." Kristoff answered. He sat down beside Anna and followed her gaze to the door. "Any news?"

"No, not yet." Anna sighed. She looked up at the ice harvester and forced on a smile. "You should get some rest, you've been up practically all night." she insisted before turning to Holly. "You too Holly, you don't have to stay here. I'll call you if something happens."

"Yes milady," Holly said with a bow of her head.

"And please don't call me milady. Just Anna." Anna insisted with another light smile. Surprised, Holly quickly curtsied and turned to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Kristoff asked in concern.

Anna nodded confidently and took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Yes, Olaf will be here with me."

"Really? You want me to stay?" Olaf asked in a high, excited voice.

"Alright, just call if you need us." Kristoff said. He stood up and ruffled Anna's hair playfully. "Don't worry, Grand Pabbie will fix it." Kristoff then whispered into her ear.

Before he could let go of her hand and leave, Anna tightened her grip and leaned over. "Can you keep an eye on Vegard?" she asked, careful not to have Olaf hear.

Kristoff looked down at her with sudden reluctance. "Why? Do you think…"

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything but…can you just watch over him? I just don't trust him yet. Holly told me about what happened to Jack. Just watch over him but don't go all Tough Guy." Anna whispered.

Kristoff nodded slowly before letting go of her hand and walking away. At the end of the hallway he turned to glance at Anna one last time before he disappeared down.

Once he was gone, Anna turned and looked down at Olaf. "Looks like it's the two of us."

Olaf smiled and pushed himself up on the couch beside Anna. "Don't worry, Grand Pabbie is an expert on healing! Soon Elsa will be happy and we'll all play in the snow together!"

"Of course we will," Anna sighed as she leaned back against the door.

Olaf stood up on the couch and turned to look outside. A few seconds later he gasped. "Look it's snowing again! Isn't it wonderful?"

Anna turned around to look and sure enough she saw the snow fall in light flurries. The morning skies were white and Anna hoped that more would fall. She loved seeing Arendelle covered in snow, the lands looked so pretty. If Elsa was not hurt, Anna would have pull her sister outside with Kristoff and Olaf and they would play in the snow all day. Olaf certainly knew how to read her thoughts.

_I'll ask her when she gets better. _Anna decided as she turned back from the window and starred at the door.

While Olaf continued to talk about what he'd do on a snow day, Anna continued to watch the door for any signs of it opening. Memories of coming up to the door so many times began to return.

"_Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?"_

"_Or ride our bikes around the halls?"_

"_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by."_

"Anna? Why are you ticking like a clock?" Olaf's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Anna stopped and turned to the snowman in surprise."W-what?"

Olaf chuckled. "Your eyes were moving in a funny way." He began to mimic her tick-tocking and moving his big eyes left to right.

Anna felt her face flush red in slight embarrassment. "Sorry, sometimes I do that." she said, although she knew "sometimes" was not the right word. She did it probably a billions times, and both she and Elsa knew it.

"Ah I don't mind." Olaf waved a hand and Anna laughed nervously, her embarrassment ceasing. She did not even hear the door open and Grand Pabbie walk out.

Olaf was the first to notice. "Is Elsa okay?" he instantly asked.

Hopeful, Anna stood up and Olaf jumped down from the couch as Grand Pabbie approached them.

"Come in, both of you." the wise old troll gestured. There was not a slight trace of relief on his weathered face, which did not soothe Anna at all.

"Is she okay?" Anna asked and walked across the hallway into Elsa's chamber.

* * *

Inside, Anna let out a happy cry at the sight of her sister, who was seated up against a few pillows. The curtains were pulled apart, letting the sunlight into the once-dark room.

"Elsa!" Anna wept. The tears betrayed her as she hurried over to Elsa's side and threw her arms around her sister, who weakly returned the embrace.

The queen was actually awake! She was dressed in a new nightdress and her torso was wrapped in clean bandages. Although she still appeared pale and thin, at least the dark circles underneath her eyes had faded and her lips returned to their pink color. A cup of tea sat on her nightstand as well as a bowl of soup that remained untouched.

"Oh Anna I thought I'd never see you again!" Elsa whispered as she buried her face in her sister's shoulder.

Anna pulled back in her arms and sniffed, her smile stretching from ear to ear and her eyes flooding with joyous tears. "Don't do this to me Elsa! I thought I'd lost you!"

Elsa smiled weakly and pulled Anna into another hug. She promised to herself that this was the last time she'd frighten Anna like this.

"Elsa's okay! I told you!" Olaf said. He came on the other side and hugged Elsa, who laughed and embraced him as well.

"You mustn't be too rough on her." Grand Pabbie warned.

With a tearful nod, Anna pulled back and sat down on the edge of the bed. She took Elsa's hand into her own. "We should tell Kristoff and the rest that you're alright! Everyone's so worried!"

"Ooh do you want me to go get them?" Olaf offered.

Elsa's smile disappeared at the mention of their friends. She turned to Grand Pabbie, who made a slight movement of his head as to say not yet. Catching her expression, Anna frowned as well. She wanted to ask Elsa what was wrong but then suddenly it came to her.

Jack.

"We don't have to bring them in yet if you don't want to." Anna suggested softly and squeezed her sister's hand gently. Elsa looked down at her hand that held Anna's. She still wore the engagement ring. For a long moment Elsa starred down at it before she turned to look at Grand Pabbie.

"We must tell her." Elsa whispered, trying to keep her voice composed.

It was not only her side that hurt, but she was still reliving the day before. The rest of the night was like a blur. She could not remember a thing after that terrifying creature that called himself the Nightmare King struck her. It was the events that happened before she blacked out that Elsa was still haunted by. The monster horses surrounding them. Pitch's arrival and his taunting. And then there was the fight. The fight that Elsa lost…

"Tell me what?" Anna straightened and moved her gaze from Elsa to the wise troll.

"I'll go tell everyone Elsa's okay!" Olaf announced.

_Thank you Olaf. _Anna thought in her head. "And tell them to stop by a little later when Elsa has rested."

Olaf smiled and hopped from the bed. "Okay!"

Elsa, Anna, and Grand Pabbie watched the snowman as he hurried out of the room as quickly as his little chubby feet could. The moment Olaf was gone, Grand Pabbie closed the door and returned back to the sisters.

"Are you ready Anna?" Grand Pabbie asked in a grave voice and turned to Anna.

Anna swallowed hard and looked at Elsa, who turned away from her and blinked at the window. Her hand still holding Elsa's, Anna turned to Grand Pabbie and slowly nodded. She was ready to hear the whole story.

* * *

_I haven't seen anything but can you just watch over him? I just don't trust him yet. Holly told me about Jack. Just watch over him but don't go all Tough Guy. _Anna's word flew around Kristoff's head as he watched the squire eat his meal.

The two men sat in the grand dining hall in awkward silence. Kristoff sat in his usual spot, already finished with his meal. Holly had joined them earlier but now she was at the stables with Sven and Olaf.

Vegard, who said little to Kristoff when they came in, was seated across from the mountain man and eating his porridge casually. He took off his cloak and allowed Kai to take and refresh it. His horse was being groomed and fed in the stables. Before coming to the dining hall, the traveler straightened his dark brown vest and brushed out his dark curly hair. His sword was hidden in its sheath and hung at his waist.

"Princess Anna is grateful that you brought back her sister safely." Kristoff spoke up.

Vegard looked up and smiled merrily. "You can tell her it was nothing, she needed help and was fortunate that I was traveling by." he said.

Still observing the squire, Kristoff gave him a slow nod.

"How is the Queen of Arendelle? I hear she went through a lot in the past." Vegard admitted.

"Elsa's doing well, she isn't afraid of her powers anymore. And her relationship with Anna is repaired since the Thaw." Kristoff answered.

"How long have you known Princess Anna?"

"Three years, we met during the Freeze and married a year later." Kristoff said. He then leaned in and crossed his arms upon the table. "What about you? What's your purpose for coming to Arendelle at this time of the year?"

Vegard cleared his throat with slight unease. He did not catch sight of Kristoff's raised brows. "I…it's a long story. I was running away from my master. I wanted to get out of my skin and start anew." Vegard said slowly.

Kristoff arched a brow."Oh?"

"He was a sick man, my master. I never liked him as a person, but he was a very good knight. He took me in and raised me when my family died of the plague." Vegard whispered.

"I'm sorry," Kristoff said softly. He himself had vague memories of his own parents, whom Kristoff was told, passed away from a similar fate.

Vegard grimaced and pushed his bowl aside. "It was not so bad, he and his wife let me stay if I worked hard, and I did, because where else was I to go? When I did the job right, he'd teach me all the tricks of a knight. And when I became old enough, he appointed me as a squire. Not because he loved me, but because I was stronger and a weapon for him. I was just a tool for him, something he could boast about."

"Where are you from?" Kristoff asked.

"Joanna, it's a small kingdom maybe four day's away from Arendelle. We have good forests for chopping trees and making firewood."

"I've heard Arendelle's a close trading partner with it. So why did you choose to come here?"

Vegard looked up at the ice harvester, a determined look replacing the sad one as he straightened and leaned over the table, elbows on the top. "I want to be of good use to someone, I'm a good fighter, I've been trained almost my whole life."

"And you believe the Queen will let you into the court?" Kristoff asked.

"I've heard interesting stories about her. She's a brave woman but there may come times when she'll need a band of knights to protect her. I know because I've seen dark magic and its destruction before my eyes. I lost a few close friends to it." Vegard explained softly.

Kristoff leaned back in his own seat. He had to choose his words carefully. "She will be grateful that you saved her, but I'm certain she'll also want to see what you're worthy of. How can you prove yourself worthy to her?"

"I can go back into that forest and search for the one who almost slayed her. She can trust me. Please just let me prove myself to her."

Kristoff swallowed, feeling his head swim in confusion. He did not know what to say or what to feel. From what Vegard told him, the squire looked desperate. Five days of traveling to Arendelle? What if Elsa refused to take him in? Would he return to Joanna with insults and cold remarks about the Queen? Or would he continue to prove himself worthy until Elsa finally gave in and appointed him as a knight?

"Will you talk to her?" Vegard spoke up, breaking Kristoff's thoughts.

The young man looked up and met Vegard's glance. "I'll talk to Anna and she'll speak about with Elsa. You'll get your answer soon." he said.

Vegard's frown turned into a smile as he stood up from his chair. "Thank you Kristoff."

"Don't mention it," Kristoff smiled and watched as Vegard bowed his head in goodbye and walked out of the dining hall, clutching his sword protectively. In the corridor, the mountain man heard Kai's voice.

"Your guest chamber has been prepared. Would you like me to show you to it?" Kai asked cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you Kai."

As soon as the two men disappeared, Kristoff sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Now all he had to do was talk to Anna.

_This could be interesting._

**Can Vegard be trusted? Thanks for reading! See you all soon!**


	10. What is Love?

What is Love?

Jack never knew that being a Guardian could be this much fun.

At the moment he was sitting in a tree with his legs swinging and his staff lying across his lap. In front of him, the kingdom of Corona was covered with fresh, fluffy snow. The tops of the colorful houses were piled with snow and icicles hung from the shingles. The cobblestones were iced with snow and even the vast sea that surrounded the land was frozen solid.

And none of it could have been completed without Jack, who settled into the forest after he finished and admired his work.

"Not bad for the first snowstorm Jack, not bad at all. You definitely got them surprised." Jack said with ease. He leaned against the trunk and draped his legs over the branch he sat on.

"I'm going to get you Eugene! Just you wait!"

Jack's eyes opened at the sound of the voice. Quickly he rolled his eyes down to the ground where he caught sight of a flash of purple slip behind the tree.

"What the…" Grabbing his staff, Jack fell back and let his legs hold him upside down. He looked around and suddenly saw a slender, smiling girl dressed in purple appear from behind the tree.

Although the girl was upside down to Jack, the winter spirit was able to make out her thin figure that was wearing a dark purple dress that reached the ground, the tips of her boots just peeking out. Over her dress the girl wore a shiny purple cloak trimmed with white fur and the hood just covering her head. When the girl pushed her hood down, her brunette hair was short and framed her face. She wore a pair of purple mittens that matched her dress and when Jack looked closer, he noticed the snowball cupped in her hands.

Jack let out a soft chuckle. "You call that a snowball?" He swung back up on his branch and grabbed a handful of snow. Blowing on it, Jack watched as the snow formed into a perfect ball that grew bigger with each breathe.

"Where are you my Charming Thief?" Princess Rapunzel laughed and eyed the trees around her.

Jack watched with amusement as the girl turned back to the tree and peered around. He was about to lift his arm up and toss his snowball at the girl when suddenly, a snowball flew straight at Rapunzel from behind a trunk and struck her right in the face.

"Eugene!"

Jack had to hold onto the branch to keep himself from falling on top of the girl as he burst into laughter. So much for trying to surprise her. When Jack looked down, he saw Rapunzel throw her own snowball straight to a young man who appeared from behind a tree. The snowball struck his shoulder and the man arched a brow.

"You call that a full shot Punzie?" he teased and placed his arms upon his hips. Rapunzel laughed and ran up to him. She threw his arms around Eugene's neck and kissed him on the lips.

Jack froze, his eyes becoming transfixed on the couple as Rapunzel and Eugene pulled back and smiled at each other. The look upon Rapunzel's face was something Jack could not interpret yet he could not take his eyes off them.

"I love you," Rapunzel whispered.

"And I love you," Eugene smiled and dipped Rapunzel, who laughed with surprise and they kissed on the lips once again.

Jack smiled and leaned against his staff. He did not want to admit it out loud, but they looked adorable.

In a sweep, Eugene lifted his wife and slipped an arm behind his back. A few seconds later he withdrew a small black box and held it out to Rapunzel with a large smile.

"What's this?" Rapunzel asked, her green eyes widening with surprise as she took the box and opened it.

"A little present I picked up before we came here." Eugene answered. Rapunzel eyed him carefully, a playful smirk appearing on her lips.

"I'm telling the truth Punzie, I just had to ask your father to pitch in a little!" Eugene winked. Rapunzel laughed and opened the box. Curious, Jack grabbed his staff and flew down, glancing at the box above Rapunzel.

It was a beautiful golden chain that sat on a small red cushion. Dangling from the chain was a small sun, golden sun-pendant with a tiny _R_ carved in the center.

"It's beautiful!" Rapunzel admitted and looked up at Eugene. She took the necklace and Eugene slipped it around her neck, the pendant gleaming as soon as the sun touched it. Once he closed it, Eugene reached out and pecked a kiss on Rapunzel's neck. The princess giggled and turned around, letting Eugene wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close in another kiss.

Jack landed on the ground next to the trees. He wondered if he would ever show such affection towards a girl like Eugene was showing to Rapunzel….

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy are canoodling" a suddenly high and giggly voice spoke up from behind Jack. Jack turned just in time to see a little girl slip from behind another tree, giggling and holding a snowball in between her gloved hands.

The little girl was adorable and to Jack's surprise, resembled both her mother and father. She had her father's large brown eyes and her mother's brunette hair that fell over her shoulders and back and freckled cheeks, which were now flushed and rosy from the cold. Rapunzel and Eugene turned and smiled as their three year old daughter laughed and prepared to throw the snowball at them.

"Run!" Rapunzel squealed and pulled back from her husband's arms.

"Oh no that isn't a snowball." Jack laughed. He reached out and blew a gust of air at the snowball in the girl's arms. The girl gasped as the snowball grew bigger in her arms until she nearly toppled over. She had to wrap her small arms around it so she would not drop it.

"Hey look at that Punzie!" Eugene exclaimed as he eyed the snowball in surprise.

The little girl, after eyeing the snowball for a brief second, laughed and began to run after her parents. "I'm gonna get you Daddy!"

"Here let me help!" Jack said and flew beside the girl. He lifted the snowball that was now as big as a cannon ball and Rosalinde squealed in delight as Jack floated the snowball in the air and aimed it directly at Eugene.

Jack laughed as the snowball struck Eugene straight on the back. What excited him more was Rosalinde's reaction. She was clapping her hands and her sweet laugh filled the air. Rapunzel was laughing as well as she hurried up to her fallen man and glancing down at him, a hand to her smiling lips.

"Try getting Rosalinde now!" she said in between giggles.

"Oh that was too good!" Jack admitted.

"Did you see that? Did you see that? I hit Daddy!" Rosalinde squealed with glee as she ran up to her parents.

"Your welcome!" Jack said with a causal bow. He looked up and watched as Rosalinde stepped up beside her father, who remained laying on the snow. Her laughter died down as she poked Eugene's back with a giggle.

"Daddy?"

All of a sudden Eugene sprung up from the ground with a playful roar that startled not only Rosalinde, but Rapunzel and Jack as well. Rosalinde screamed and turned to run but Eugene quickly swept her up just before she could escape.

"We should be heading back, it's almost lunchtime and you know we'll be having a guest." Rapunzel said and came up to her family.

"It's the Duke of Weaseltown again isn't it?" Eugene murmured, ignoring Rapunzel's arched brow.

Rosalinde pouted. "Aww do we have to go?"

"Mommy has to rest sweetie. She has to be strong and healthy to take care of your little brother or sister!" Eugene smiled at Rapunzel, who blushed and placed a hand on her belly.

"That's right, come along you two, we'll come back tomorrow." Rapunzel promised. She turned around and began to make her way back the village. Rosalinde smiled and nuzzled close to her father as they followed after Rapunzel.

"Until tomorrow then!" Jack smiled and jumped up into the air. As much as he wanted to stay and enjoy the snowy day in the kingdom, Jack knew that North was probably wondering where he flew off to again.

While Jack flew past the kingdom and retrieved the magical, teleporting snow globe that each Guardian had to travel to their worlds, the winter spirit could not help but think about Rapunzel and Eugene and how three simple words were able to reveal so much…

* * *

When Jack returned to the toy factory, he came in the middle of North as he was carving some sort of a sculpture made entirely out of ice.

"I'm back!" Jack announced and acknowledged the Yetis as he passed them.

"Well you took forever, I could have been finished by now. But no I had to get my own ice! Do you know I'm not so young and quick anymore?" North said in disbelief as he continued to carve and rattle.

"Hey you said I could explore and I followed the order!" Jack sat down on North's huge, comfortable armchair and grabbed a cookie from a plate that sat on one of the arms.

North let out a grumble. "Where were you again?"

"In Germany, a kingdom called Corona." Jack answered.

"And?"

"It was eventful, I managed to blow some snow on it." Jack shrugged and gave the older man a small smile. Some snow was kind of an understatement, but Jack was not ready to tell North about the blizzard just yet.

"Just don't let your powers get out of hand." North insisted firmly as he banged a tiny hammer along a curved spot on the ice.

"Got it." Jack grabbed another cookie yet he stopped himself before he could bite into it. It was a cookie that was in the shape of a heart, with pink icing edging it and a powdery center.

"Hey North…can I ask you something?" Jack asked slowly as he held the cookie and examined it.

"Fire away," North said, not turning back from his work.

"In Corona, there was this couple who was canoodling. What's canoodling?" Jack asked.

North's back straightened and for a second Jack was sure the Guardian stopped his work. "Canoodling is…. uh cuddling."

The sound of the tiny hammer hitting ice filled the air once again.

Jack titled his head to the side. "Cuddling, like a stuffed bear?"

"Yes, like hugging someone you love." North answered quickly.

"Their lips touched as well." Jack added as he remembered the kiss.

"It's called kissing, don't you know that?" North asked and turned around to face Jack. A look of bewilderment appeared on his face.

"No I don't." Jack admitted. And that was the truth.

"Well then I suggest you….uh keep away from those types of couples and give them their privacy." North flushed red and turned away.

"They looked so happy though when they kissed. There was also something in Punzie's eyes, the way she looked at Eugene. What do you think that is?"

"It was a look of true love, she loved him and he loved her." North explained.

"Do you think I'll ever find my true love?" Jack asked in sudden excitement. He rose up and floated in front of North, who looked up at the Guardian. A sudden hope took over Jack as he thought about seeing a girl that gave him such a dreamy look. What if she kissed him? The thought thrilled yet terrified Jack all at once.

North chuckled. "Perhaps, I'm not Cupid."

"Do you think she'll know who it is?" Jack asked.

"I'd stay away from her Jack, she can be…a little demanding. I never liked her and if you asked Bunnymund…oh lets just say you will not get a nice review." North chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Jack's smile turned into a small frown.

"As a prank for April Fool's Day, Sandy decided to visit Cupid and have him pair Bunnymund with Tooth for the day. He went to her castle and she granted his request. It was the funniest day I remember!" North burst into laughter as he remembered it.

"I think I'll pass her then." Jack decided.

North turned around and frowned at him, and Jack suddenly got the feeling that he was about to be scolded for his wandering. "Well now that you're here, you can be of good use to me. Phil! Get Jack an apron and show him to his temporary station. A Guardian has to work sometime to make up for his idling!"

"Oh c'mon North!" Jack groaned as one of the Yetis thumped up to him and grabbed him by the collar. Jack dropped his arms in surrender and let Phil pull him away.

"And I already got over your puppy eyes Jack! Don't think you'll convince me with that again!" North called.

"Dang it North!" Jack chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. He was just going to pull that little trick off….


	11. To Rule with Fear

**Hi folks**. **Wow there's a lot that's been happening over the last few chapters. I'd like to thank all those who review and follow. You guys are amazing!**

To Rule with Fear

An eerie night fell over the kingdom of the Southern Isles. Although the winter was not as snowy and cold as Arendelle's, the kingdom was covered with slippery ice and icicles hung from the shingles and roofs of the village houses.

The village was asleep, yet the elegant palace that stood towering before it was alive with festivities. Guards at the watchtowers kept a close eye on the carriages and travelers that entered through the huge gates. Elegantly suited gentlemen were accompanying women in beautiful dresses and fur wraps into the palace. Many of them wore sparkling jewels and crowns that donned colorful gemstones.

Inside, the guests greeted one another cordially. Champagne and small finger foods were offered and the ballroom was filled with dancing couples.

The ruler of the Southern Isles, King Nicolas, was sitting on his throne, acknowledging passing guests and striking a conversation with dignitaries. His wife, the beautiful Queen Isabelle was sitting beside him, smiling and holding her swollen belly. The rest of the princes and their wives and fiancés were enjoying themselves all around.

"Thank you Duke Julio, I shall consider your proposition on trading with the Western Isles. In the meantime, please enjoy your night." King Nicolas said.

"Gracias your Majesty, and may the child be a healthy one!" Duke Julio smiled wide and bid a farewell nod to the queen, who took her husband's hand into her own.

When the Duke left to join his wife, Queen Isabelle leaned over. "I know I've seen all your brothers, but where is the youngest?" she asked softly.

King Nicolas frowned."He's not here,"

"Oh?"

The king sighed and leaned towards Queen Isabelle. "He came to me today with a…request."

"What could he want from us now?" Queen Isabelle declared, her smile fading.

"He said he wanted to return to Arendelle and make amends with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." King Nicolas whispered.

Queen Isabelle pulled back, her lips pressed and her eyes wide in disbelief. "And you let him leave?"

"It's been three years Isabelle, he served his sentence and it should've changed him. I believe going back to Arendelle and apologizing is the best solution."

"Did he go by himself?" Queen Isabelle asked softly.

"No, I sent him out with ten of my best men."

The young queen let out an angry huff. "I think you made a big mistake Nicolas. You know Hans only wants revenge and power."

"Yes I know! That's why I sent him off with ten men. I don't trust him to go out on his own, absolutely not. And I already visited Arendelle and made my apologies. Now it's his turn." King Nicolas said and placed a hand on hers.

"I just hope you made the right choice. Although I love you and accept your decision, I still think Hans is a no good scoundrel who should still be in the dungeons." Queen Isabelle hissed.

* * *

While the kingdom continued with their celebration, Princes Hans was in the huge stables and brushing down his trusted Sitron. He was dressed in his cloak and causal outfit of a gray shirt underneath a black vest trimmed with gold, gray pants, and black riding boots. He wore his warmest winter gloves and made sure his cloak was securely pinned at his neck.

_Soon we'll be out of here. _Hans thought as he ran a brush through the horse's mane. He could not wait to get out of the Southern Isles. He hated being around his twelve brothers.

The one thing that Hans was grateful for was the fact that he was no longer sitting in the vile palace dungeons or chopping wood with the other criminals. The prince served his two-year sentence, and now he was pardoned but carefully observed nonetheless. He always had at least two guards following his every move.

"Your Grace, the guards are ready and waiting outside."

Hans turned and noticed one of the guards who were to accompany him to the port. Once there, Hans would sail to Arendelle and formally apologize for his wrongdoings and make amends with the Queen. It was time to bring the Southern Isles and Arendelle to peace.

"How many men are we taking?" the young prince asked.

"Ten, counting myself." the guard answered and straightened his shoulders.

Without anymore hesitation, Hans threw his brush into the supply tray and prepared to mount Sitron. Once he was seated on the horse's back, Hans urged him forward and trotted out of the stables.

Outside, the ten guards were already on their own horses. They were all in uniforms and their swords hung at their waists. The Southern Isles crest gleamed at the center of their high helmets.

"The ride to the port should take us ten minutes." Hans explained.

"Then we better hurry, looks like a blizzard's about to hit us." one of the guards shivered. Prince Hans smirked and began to ride through the road that cut through the village.

"Or it's the Snow Queen, sensing our surprise visit." he chuckled under his breathe, unaware of the two guards exchanging nervous glances behind him.

* * *

Truth to be told, the prince was in no hurry to reach the port. Although the air was teeth-chattering cold and the guards were complaining amongst themselves of this ludicrous negotiation, Hans continued on forward and pushed Sitron on whenever the horse hesitated.

The road ended up leading the group through a wooded area where the trees were dying. Thick dark icicles hung from the weak branches and the ground was icy, causing some of the horses to slip and slid. The horses' giddiness was causing the guards to become even more irritated then they already were.

"Prince Hans I believe we've made a mistake to cross through here! What if one of the animals fall? We can't afford to loose much time!" one of the guards scowled.

With a roll of his eyes, Hans turned to the guard angrily. "Don't question me! Although I may be a disgrace to this kingdom, I'm still in control!" he threatened.

After Hans turned back around, he suddenly heard a loud crack, as though someone had stepped on a branch. Sitron paused and his ears perked up. Hans leaned over and patted his animal fondly. The rest of the group also stopped behind him. Hans casted a swift glance over his shoulder, struggling to hide his smile as his hand rested on his sword's hilt.

"Shhh, listen!" Hans whispered and held up his other hand.

The men listened intently and Hans counted to five. After he reached five, his smile widened as dark, long shadows swept along the trunk. The horses must have spotted the shadows and began to panic, pushing themselves back.

"He saw something!" one of the guards shouted.

Almost as if on cue, the dark shadows emerged and began to charge at the huddled group. The real horses squealed and began to rear. The guards shouted and struggled to calm them, but as the nightmare horses began to appear and surround them, even the guards were starting to get terrified.

"It was nice traveling with you gentlemen!" Hans growled. In a swift move, he pulled his sword out and struck at the nearest guard, slicing through his chest. The guard gasped and fell limply on the ground. His horse shrilled and galloped away in terror.

"Traitor!" one of the guards cried. He was about to pull his own sword out when Hans urged Sitron forward and cut him down. When Hans turned to the eight other guards, he noticed one was turning away and preparing to flee.

_Idiot. _Hans thought.

The guard managed to cut through the black horses but was soon chased after, the beasts following after him like a pack of wolves. When Hans turned back, he was caught off guard when another man jumped at him and knocked him down to the ground. The other guards were shouting and attempting to surround the two men with their horses, unaware though, that they were being stalked and ambushed by dozens of other nightmare horses that were appearing from the trees and the sky.

"What the hell are they?" one of the guards shouted.

"Stand back! Shields and swords ready!"

Furious, Hans wrestled the guard, blowing punches as the man tried to restrain him. He did not hear the scream of one of the other guards as a black spear took him down, made entirely of black ice. The guard punched him in the nose, causing Hans to black out for a few seconds before he punched the guard back with his own fist.

"I will not let a traitor disgrace this kingdom!" the guard growled, his own lips bleeding as he snatched up his sword and prepared to make his move.

Hans frowned and closed his eyes. Yet just as he thought the guard was going to finish him off, the prince suddenly heard a gritting groan. Opening his eyes, Hans gasped as the guard's lifeless body fell on him, his warm blood drenching his cloak. When Hans pushed him off, he noticed a black arrow pierced through his back and a black dust sweeping over the guard's body and covering him entirely.

Speechless, Hans lifted his eyes and saw Pitch Black standing in front of him and holding his bow and arrow. The Nightmare King's lips curled into a devious smile as he took one hand off his weapon and held it out. He was deaf to the screams and shouts of the rest of the group as they tried to flee or were trying to take down the Fearlings.

"Good work, now no one will know what happened here." Pitch said.

Hans grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, brushing down his clothes. "What will happen to him?" he asked and looked down at the fallen guard.

"Oh don't worry about him." Pitch chuckled and made a simple gesture with his hand. Hans watched with sudden shock as the guard rose, his human form becoming engulfed with the black dust.

"He'll become another Fearling." Pitch answered simply.

Hans could not help but shudder as the Fearling looked up at him with bright yellow eyes. "Fearling?"

"Oh don't worry, they're a little dangerous…but nothing too frightening." Pitch said as his horse approached him and nuzzled his shoulder.

Pitch returned the gesture with a fond smile. Hans turned back to the creature after witnessing the rest of the guards turn into Fearlings and mount their horses. He never saw anything like it, yet the thought of gathering together and becoming an army was cruel indeed.

"I'll need a horse as it seems that mine has fled." Hans demanded.

"Oh don't worry your Grace, you'll have your horse."

Hans's eyes wandered around him as more horses approached them, their hooves flaming on the ground and their Fearlings seated on their backs. The prince turned back to Pitch, who summoned one of the barebacked horses forward.

"It's time to show how you can run a kingdom with a little bit of fear." Pitch growled.


	12. To Protect a Sister

To Protect A Sister

While Anna remained with Grand Pabbie and Elsa, Kristoff was in the stables. At the moment he was sitting with Holly and Sven and whittling little figurines of snowmen and reindeer. Nearby, Holly sat near Sven and petted him fondly. Sven looked like he was in seventh heaven from all the attention he was getting.

"Does Sven talk?" Holly asked and turned to the ice harvester.

_"Of course I do!" _Kristoff said. He smiled as Holly turned to Sven in surprise. The girl giggled at he reindeer, who nuzzled her cheek and licked it with his big pink tongue.

"I love you too Sven!" she said and wrapped her arms around his furry neck.

Kristoff laughed as Sven blushed and grunted happily. As he returned to his whittling, the doors to the stables suddenly opened and an anxious Kai appeared. Kristoff dropped everything and stood up immediately. Holly and Sven exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"What's wrong Kai?" Kristoff questioned.

"It's Princess Anna sir. She wishes to speak to you."

Leaving Holly with Sven, Kristoff hurried out of the stables with Kai trailing behind him.

* * *

Soon enough he approached Anna's opened door. As he neared it, Kristoff was able to hear bits of conversation between Anna and a maid. And from what Kristoff was hearing, it sounded as though Anna was instructing the maid to do something. Curious, Kristoff opened the door and looked inside. What he saw left him speechless.

Anna was standing beside the bed and packing things into a leather pack. She had changed from her dress and was standing in a pair of brown trousers, black winter boots, a dark purple blouse with a black bodice and a thick winter jacket. A leather belt was around her waist along with a short leather sheath. Her hair was braided in her two long braids and a cloak was lying on the bed beside her.

"Anna…what are you doing?" Kristoff asked.

Anna looked up at him and held his surprised gaze for a split second before she turned to the maid and excused her. After the maid bowed and left, Kristoff closed the door and turned back to his wife, who returned to her packing.

"I'm going on a little trip." Anna announced.

"Where?" Kristoff asked in sudden disbelief. He did not suspect to come back and see Anna packing to leave. He thought it was going to be a simple talk near the fireplace. But then again, Anna was not a kind of girl to have such talks.

Anna looked up and chewed on her bottom lip. She sighed and dropped her bag. "I need to talk to you. It's about Elsa."

Kristoff nodded and walked over to the window with her. The two of them sat down on the cushioned window seat and faced each other. He took her hand and held it as Anna took a deep breathe.

"I just spoke with Elsa. I was told everything that happened at the pond. She and Jack…they were there and Jack proposed to her." Anna began.

Kristoff sucked in a horrified breath. "He didn't return did he?"

"No, and Elsa's very worried about him." Anna said.

"We have to go back to that pond and search for him. Maybe's he's back there." Kristoff insisted. He suddenly remembered about the strange pond and how they passed it with slight doubt. He never thought the queen would be there.

"We can't because Elsa told me the palace guards won't find him." Anna said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"When…when Elsa and Jack were at the pond, they were ambushed by this monster with an army of black horses. The monster was too powerful, he was literally made of pure black magic. He could turn into dust and sneak up on you even when you least expect it. I'm not making this up! Elsa really saw him!" Anna exclaimed, unsure if she could believe Elsa's story herself just yet.

"Gods, and was it the monster that hurt Elsa?" Kristoff whispered, his face turning pale.

Anna nodded and turned to the window. "Yes, when the monster came, he wanted to finish off Elsa but Elsa put up a fight. She tried to get rid of him but he was too powerful. When Jack tried to intervene…he fell through the ice."

"Oh Anna!" Kristoff squeezed her hand tightly while Anna quickly wiped the tear that ran from her eye.

"That's not all Kristoff, there's something more that happened." She looked up at her husband and Kristoff felt her small hand squeeze his. It was clear that Anna was struggling to let the words out. Her mouth opened but then closed just as quick.

"Go on Anna, I'm listening." Kristoff whispered.

"When Jack fell through the ice, Elsa ran away from the monster. She ran into the forest but was stopped by these menacing horses. She began to fight them but then Pitch came and struck her with his arrow. Elsa…she blacked out after that." Anna stammered.

"Anna…" Kristoff breathed. He began to get a sickening feeling in his chest.

"Kristoff, when Elsa woke up, she didn't have her powers." Anna revealed as new tears rolled down her cheeks. Yet they were not tears of sadness, but of anger. A spark of rage lit her eyes as she looked up at her mortified husband.

* * *

"What? How is that…" Kristoff shook his head in disbelief.

"She wanted to stop the bleeding with ice, but no ice came when she tried to summon it. The monster took her powers when she was unconscious." Anna said fiercely. Her fists clenched tightly as if to control the rage inside her.

"Anna you know Elsa may not…"

"I know! That is why I'm…. I'm grateful that Vegard found her and brought her here. Maybe I was wrong about him…I always tend to judge before learning the real truth!" Anna shook her head and placed her head in her hands.

Kristoff gently lifted her up so she could see him. "How is she feeling now?"

"She's only alive because of a magical pendant Grand Pabbie made out of the little ice magic that he had left. He ordered her to wear it around her neck and never take it off until she got her powers back." Anna explained. "If she does take it off, she will die."

She waited for a brief moment for Kristoff to absorb the information. When he gave her a mute nod, she continued. "We need to find Pitch Black and bring back Elsa's powers. The pendant is strong enough to keep Elsa alive and give her some strength, but it's not as powerful as her ice magic once was."

Anna then stood up and returned to the bed. Her hands slightly trembled as she resumed with her packing. This time she was rushing, throwing everything that was on the bed into the pack. She stopped when Kristoff placed his hands on her shoulders. Anna turned and looked up at him.

"I'm coming with you." he said.

Anna smiled and they embraced. "Thank you Kristoff." she whispered into his chest.

Kristoff kissed the top of her head and pulled back, while Anna straightened and turned back to her things. "What can I do to help?"

"You go and get Sven ready. I'll prepare the supplies. We're leaving right away." Anna instructed.

Kristoff smiled and gave her another kiss on the cheek. When he moved back though, his smile turned into a concerned frown. "But what about Elsa?"

Anna swallowed and looked down at her hands."She fell asleep when I left. I won't let her come with us. I don't want her to see Pitch Black, knowing what he can do to her now that she's…."

"She should know about this Anna." Kristoff whispered.

"I wrote a letter to her and set it on her dresser top. I won't let her get killed, I almost lost her once, I won't let it happen again."

As Anna returned to pack, Kristoff turned and began to make his way to the door. At the entrance, he was startled when he ran into Grand Pabbie. The troll held what looked like a rolled up, ancient scroll.

"Before you go, I must tell you something important." Grand Pabbie announced.

Kristoff stepped back into the room and Grand Pabbie shuffled in. At the sound of his heavy steps, Anna stopped and approached the troll. The couple watched Grand Pabbie silently approached the bed and opened up the scroll. Anna and Kristoff looked over his shoulders curiously. They expected it to be a map that would lead them to Pitch's lair. But it wasn't. It was a simple drawing of four creatures neither Anna nor Kristoff recognized.

The four individuals were lined up in along the scroll. The first was a tall, huge man wearing a deep red cloak trimmed in black and wearing a fur cap. He had a long white beard and holding two swords, one in each hand. The second creature next to him was smaller and was covered with what looked like green and blue feathers and had thin wings. The third, much to Kristoff and Anna's surprise, was a large rabbit standing on his back paws and armed with what looked to be a boomerang. And the last person was the shortest amongst the others and quite chubby, with a friendly expression on his face and all gold.

"They must be the ones who know where this Pitch is." Kristoff guessed. He turned to Grand Pabbie, who nodded his head.

"Yes, they're known as the Guardians and their jobs are to protect the world from certain monsters like Pitch. They have fought Pitch before and have defeated him. They will know how to find him and take him down." Grand Pabbie explained and pointed a finger at the scroll.

"How will we find them?" Anna asked as she turned the scroll over in hopes of finding some sort of map. To her dismay, there was none.

"Although I know the Guardians myself, I do not know where they reside. Only the Man in Moon can tell you. He'll be your guide. Keep this riddle inside your mind, it's the only map you'll need." Grand Pabbie advised.

Anna whispered the riddle to herself. "I do not know where they reside. Only the Man in Moon can tell you. He'll be your guide."

"But the Moon only shows up at night…" Kristoff pointed out.

"He will help you, don't question him." Grand Pabbie declared.

Kristoff nodded and turned back to Anna, who was still looking at the scroll. "Thanks Grand Pabbie. I'll go prepare Sven and the sleigh."

After giving Anna a kiss, Kristoff left, while Grand Pabbie still remained in the room.

"Grand Pabbie, there's something I'm confused about." Anna spoke up suddenly. She walked up to the troll and leaned over to show him the drawings. "There's a blank spot next to the little gold man. Why is that?"

Grand Pabbie rubbed his chin in thought. "There is another Guardian that is to be chosen. When he proves himself to be a worthy Guardian, his or her picture will appear on the scroll."

Anna nodded and rolled up the scroll. When she calculated the amount of time they had, she realized that it was an hour after dark. The Moon will surely be out by now.

The princess turned back to her backpack. There was little time. She had to get everything ready and prepared. There was no telling how long they'd be gone. They were going towards an unknown destination and their only guide was the Moon. She only hoped this Man in Moon knew that they were depending on him.

**Thank you folks for reviews and follows! Until next time!**


	13. An Unexpected Surprise

An Unexpected Surprise

"This is ludicrous! Absolutely ludicrous your Grace!" Duke Robert's eyes followed after Anna as she gave Sven a carrot and a lovable pat on the nose.

The two of them, along with Kristoff and Olaf, were in the stables. The sleigh was nearly packed and Anna was already bundled up and ready to leave. With a light sigh, Anna turned to her father's most trusted advisor.

"Duke Robert I already told you everything you need to know about this. Someone has to go and trace Pitch Black. You're clearly aware of what happens if we just let him have the Queen's powers." Anna assured him.

Duke Roberts crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you even know where he may be?"

"No, but we're not going to find him, just the Guardians." Anna said.

"Do you know where the Guardians are?"

"We have drawings!"

"Exactly, just _drawings_!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Thanks for saying that so obviously."

"Why risk your own neck? Why risk his neck?" Duke Roberts pointed a finger at Kristoff.

"I'm not going to let a whole brigade of men get hurt! Elsa's my sister and at the moment she's very weak. I can't let her go out there, not when she's still reliving the past night."

"And what I am to tell her when the Queen does ask?" Duke Robert asked with a risen brow.

"I wrote her a letter, and Gerda and Holly will take care of her. I trust you'll keep the kingdom running well under your care until Elsa feels better. We also have the….squire. Kristoff says he's a good fighter. But have the men look out for him, just in case." Anna said in a calm voice.

"She'll skim you alive." Duke Roberts mumbled.

"I told her the same thing." Kristoff spoke up.

"What about me?" Olaf asked and shot a twig hand in the air. As Duke Robert mumbled underneath his breathe and Kristoff tried to calm him down, Anna turned and knelt before the snowman.

"Sorry Olaf, but not this time. You need to stay here and help Holly take care of Elsa. Don't let her eat all the chocolate, you know how much she loves it." Anna laughed.

Olaf saluted Anna boldly. "Yes ma'am! Be careful okay? And kick Pitch's butt!"

"I will," Anna promised. She reached out and gave the snowman a last warm hug before she turned around and approached the sleigh.

"Goodbye your Grace, and safe travels." Duke Roberts said as he came up beside Olaf.

Anna smiled down at her friends. "Take care of Elsa, I put all trust in you both."

She turned and let Kristoff help her into the sleigh. Inside, Anna sat down on the comfortable seat and opened her backpack.

"Ready Sven?" Kristoff asked as he took his seat beside Anna. Sven nodded and Kristoff picked up the reins. Anna turned back to Olaf and Duke Robert and waved, her other arm grabbing the scrolled. They began to move across the stables, passing the long line of stalls before they approached the huge doors.

"Huh, the wind must've closed them." Kristoff said and pulled at the reins.

Sven stopped before the doors and Kristoff jumped down. Anna snuggled into the seat as she watched Kristoff make his way to the door. When he reached for the door though, the doors suddenly flew open, startling Kristoff and causing him to stumble back with a cry. Anna gasped herself as sharp winds blew into the stables, causing the lanterns to go off one by one. Nearby, she heard the duke cry out and the horses shriek in fright.

Opening her eyes, Anna let out a horrified gasp as she looked down at her fingers. Black, frozen flakes sprinkled her palms. When she brushed a hand across her cheeks, she felt the sharp jagged flakes prick her skin. _Is this SNOW?_

"Kristoff!" she shouted. Looking up, Anna noticed Kristoff approach the entrance where a pale and terrified Gerda stood.

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked over the winds.

"Something's coming to Arendelle!" Gerda screamed and pointed to the sky.

Anna jumped down from the sleigh, her knees scraping against the hard ground as she stumbled.

"Anna!" Olaf rushed beside her and helped her up.

"Come on!" Anna ran up to Kristoff, who was looking straight at the sky, his face growing as pale as Gerda's. The princess looked up herself.

"Oh no!" she gasped, her eyes transfixed on the suddenly black sky. Thick thunderous clouds were sweeping through the midnight blue sky, swallowing the stars and moon like giant mouths. Strong winds that blew the strange black ice flakes began to swirl around them, striking the group.

"What is this?" Anna cried as Kristoff stepped in front of her.

"Look up there!" Duke Robert pointed a trembling finger.

The princess and harvester looked towards where he was pointing. To their shock, amidst the gray swirling clouds and the striking thunder, there appeared to be something flying through the sky. Thin black figures began to fly above Arendelle, shrieking like phantoms. They looked like tiny flying horses, their eyes yellow and flashing.

"It's Pitch!" Kristoff breathed.

"Come on! We have to go to Elsa!" Anna wasted no further time. She turned around and swung herself on Sven's back. Kristoff patted the terrified reindeer in comfort before slipping beside Anna.

"Hide in the barn now!" Anna ordered to Duke Robert, Gerda, and Olaf, who disappeared inside.

"Be careful Anna!" Olaf cried as Duke Roberts shut the stable doors.

Anna turned and clung onto Sven tightly as Kristoff ordered Sven to a gallop. Above their heads, the horses continued to fly like devious ravens.

"Shield your eyes!" Kristoff told her loudly through the howling of the winds and the ghostly shrills.

Anna pulled her cloak's hood over her face, her braids whipping against her cheeks. The black ice struck her bare hands and clung to her clothes yet Anna did not care. Sven ran like he never ran before and Anna found herself clinging to hold onto dear life.

* * *

In the palace, Elsa was in the darkness of her bedchamber, unaware of what was happening to her kingdom. She stood before her dresser and starred at Anna's letter in both shock and confusion. The silver streak of her ring flickered as her hand shook the piece of paper.

_She couldn't have…_Elsa thought faintly. Before the queen could compose herself and devise a plan, her chamber door flew open and Holly and Kai hurried in, breathless and their eyes wide with fear.

"What is it?" Elsa declared and threw her robe over her nightdress. The letter fluttered on the floor beside her feet.

"Your Majesty you better see this!" Kai stammered as he stumbled to the window.

Elsa and Holly followed after him. When Kai threw open the curtains though, the three of them were thrown back as a Fearling struck the window with a cry. Holly screamed and Elsa grabbed the girl's hand. She began to pull Holly out the door with Kai following at her feet, her own heart pounding inside her chest madly. Her other hand came to the flashing blue pendant around her neck.

In the hall, the queen ran straight into Vegard. Around them, the palace servants and guards were rushing in all directions. The guards were ordering the servants to hide as the torches that lit the hallways went off one by one.

"Your Majesty you must hide!" Vegard demanded and grabbed Elsa by the shoulders.

Elsa shrugged him off and turned to Holly. "I must get Anna! She's in the stables with Kristoff! Take Holly and Kai to the kitchens! There's a secret pantry that you must hide in! Go!"

Without protesting Vegard scooped Holly into his arms and turned towards the hallway, pushing past the frenzied crowds with Kai. Elsa turned and began to run the opposite way, her teeth biting her lips as the pain in her torso returned. At the end of the hallway Elsa felt her feet stumble on the steps, sending the young woman falling on the stairs with a startled cry.

"Queen Elsa!" one of the guards stopped and helped the young woman up.

Elsa looked up at him firmly and clutched her side. "Surround the palace! We cannot let those monsters in!"

She proceeded to go down but the frightened guard kept his grip on her. "Your Majesty…. what are these things?"

"Fearlings, now go!" Elsa yanked her arm away and continued down the stairs, clutching her wounded side and struggling not to black out from the swirling pain. Her loose hair flew into her eyes and her nightdress was clearly making her an easy target. Yet Elsa kept on running.

At the bottom of the stairs Elsa ran into the grand foyer, where she noticed a dozen guards standing in front of the huge castle doors. Their bodies were pressed to the wooden doors and their shields and swords were in their hands.

"Elsa!"Elsa whipped around at the sound of her name.

She wanted to shout in joy as Anna ran over to her, pulling Kristoff after her. Nearby, the guards continued to struggle greatly, and the helpless queen knew that they will not be able to keep back for long. She curled her fists and cursed herself for being powerless.

"We have to go to the kitchens! It's the only safest place!" Anna breathed and grabbed Elsa's hand.

The three of them turned the corner and slipped into the grand dining hall. Behind them, the splitting sound of the door being pushed open filled the air, followed by the screams of the guards and the clashing of swords and shields against the Fearlings.

"What are they?" Anna shrieked as they raced through the dining hall just as the Fearlings were sweeping into the foyer.

"Fearlings! They're Pitch's creations!" Elsa answered.

They finally reached the kitchen doors and Kristoff kicked open. At their arrival, Vegard and Kai approached them, followed by a pale and terrified Holly. Both men were streaked with sweat and Vegard even had a nasty cut running across his forehead.

"Your Majesty we have a passageway you must take to get out of here!" Kai spoke up.

He gestured the sisters towards the tiniest pantry that was covered with a curtain. The servant pulled the curtain back and gripped a handle that was hidden on the right side. The shelf that held a dozen jars of jams and marmalade was opened, revealing a musky and pitch-dark spiral staircase. The sound of the secret pantry door shutting filled the air, as well as the nearing shrills of the Fearlings.

They had very little time. Elsa turned back to the small opening, suddenly reluctant. The passageway looked big enough for Holly to go through, as well as Anna, but what about Kristoff and Kai?

"Holly goes first!" Elsa decided quickly. She turned and grabbed the girl, ushering her through the curtain and into the passageway. Holly did not turn back, but began to make her way down while clutching the wall.

"Go Elsa!" Anna ushered. Her voice was cut off by the sound of the main kitchen door being thrown open and hooves thundering on the floor.

Elsa opened her mouth to protest yet she felt her body being pushed into the passageway, her arms grabbing at the walls. She was barely able to make out Holly.

"Anna come on!" Elsa jerked around in time to see Kristoff help Anna through.

Before Elsa could grab her sister, Anna turned around and grabbed Kristoff's hand."Kristoff!"

"I'll find a way Anna, don't worry about me." Kristoff smiled in comfort and squeezed Anna's hand.

"You can still fit through!" Anna stammered and refused to release his hand.

"I can't, they're already here and I gotta close the door. I love you Anna, and I'll find you. _I promise._" Kristoff whispered. He leaned over and kissed Anna on the lips.

Anna let out a sob and brushed a hand across his cheek before Kristoff pulled back and let go of her hand. Before Anna could say anything to persuade him, she was suddenly lurched back as the door was slammed in front of her.

"No!" Anna cried and began to bang her fists against the door. She tried to search for a handle or knob but there was none.

"Anna don't!" Elsa exclaimed and pulled her sister back.

"Let me go! They'll take him!" Anna sobbed. She fought against Elsa's arms as her sister dragged her back from the door.

"We'll see Kristoff again Anna. Now we have to leave! He'd want you safe!" Elsa assured her in a trembling voice. She brushed the damp bangs from Anna's forehead with an unsteady hand. She released her grip on the girl and Anna began to cry. She buried her face into her hands and crumpled on the wooden step.

"Come Holly and help Anna. We must be very quiet!" Elsa cautioned.

As Holly hurried to Anna and began to help the girl down the stairs, Elsa turned to the door one last time. She closed her eyes and clutched the snowflake pendant to her heart.

_I must get my powers back. And once I do, I'll defeat Pitch and Arendelle will be free from these monsters._


	14. Escaping from Arendelle

Escaping from Arendelle

"We have to keep going."

Elsa frowned and looked down at her sister. The queen draped an arm around Anna and continued on, trailing right behind Holly.

"Don't worry Anna, we're almost out." Elsa whispered.

She kissed Anna's forehead yet her sister remained mute. Elsa herself struggled to hold back the tears as she watched Anna fight to be strong. Loosing Kristoff was painful, and Elsa understood Anna's pain wholeheartedly since the night she lost Jack.

But someone had to be the strong one.

It was only her, Anna, and Holly.

"How's Anna?" Holly asked, turning around and walking up to the sisters, a look of concern crossing her face.

"She's tired, but we can't stop. Who knows what could be lurking in these tunnels." Elsa shuddered as she remembered hearing stories about huge spiders that roamed such passageways. Holly began to walk ahead, eyeing the walls nervously.

"Hey! I think I hear someone!" Holly suddenly shouted.

The three of them stopped abruptly and stood on the steps. Elsa bit her lips and held Anna close to her as the familiar sound of heavy footsteps began to echo in the black tunnel. Who else knew about this tunnel?

"Hello? Is anyone there? I heard a voice!" a gruff, masculine voice shouted from the other side. Elsa and Holly exchanged quick glances before the young woman stepped up.

"Hello! We're here! Show yourself!" Elsa answered back loudly.

They waited, and sure enough, after a few brief seconds, the footsteps grew louder and closer and a tall burly man wearing fifthly rags and carrying a lantern approached them. For a long moment neither Elsa nor the strange man spoke. Perhaps the two of them were wondering why they were here. Finally Elsa cleared her throat loudly.

"Who are you?"

The man looked up at Elsa. His beady eyes squinted against the light, making out Elsa's and Anna's frames in the dim darkness.

"Thorbend, who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"My name is Elsa, this is my sister Anna and this is Holly, my fiancé's sister. Do you know if this tunnel leads us out?"

The man scratched his head.

"Yeah I do know a way out, I wandered these tunnels for lots of years. Come on, let me help you." he said.

"Thank you!" Holly let out a relieved sigh and began to follow after the man and his light.

"How can I repay you?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Some food would be nice. I always dreamed of having a chocolate bar." the man gruffed.

Elsa felt her sister shake her arm. When Elsa turned she noticed Anna reaching into her backpack and pulling out a small thin bar wrapped in silver paper.

"Here," Anna said.

She straightened and approached the man, who stopped and turned, his eyes widening at the offering. Taking the treat, the man smiled kindly and tucked the chocolate bar into his cloak pocket.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes gleaming at the surprise.

Elsa smiled herself as Anna turned back to her and reached into her backpack. A few moments later Anna pulled out another wrapped bar and handed it to Elsa, who took it with equal surprise.

"Thank you Anna,"

She began to unwrap the chocolate bar, suddenly aware of how hungry she really was. When Elsa looked up she noticed that Anna was giving two more candy bars to Holly, who took the treats, her eyes bright. The sound of the wrapper tearing filled the air.

"Aren't you hungry Anna?" Elsa asked as Anna returned and began to walk beside her. Anna slipped her backpack back on and shook her head slowly, avoiding Elsa's glance.

"No,"

"Anna,"

Elsa stopped and grabbed her sister's shoulders, turning the girl so that Anna was facing her. Anna lifted her eyes up and Elsa brushed the tears that began to run down her cheeks.

"You'll see Kristoff again, I _promise_. But now we have to get out of Arendelle. I read your letter, we're going to go find the Guardians and they'll help us defeat Pitch. We're going on with your plan." Elsa insisted.

"What do you think will happen to Kristoff? What can Pitch do to him?" Anna asked bitterly.

"He wants what Hans wanted, and that is power. But we're not going to let him have any of it. If we stayed back there, he'd have you taken prisoner and he'd use you as a leverage against me…" Elsa's voice faded and she closed her eyes, forcing the tears back.

"Elsa…" Anna reached out and embraced her sister tightly as Elsa burst into tears and buried her face in Anna's shoulder.

"I couldn't let him hurt you! I can't loose you again Anna! I already lost Jack…." Elsa wept.

"You won't, because we're going to find those Guardians. I know how to reach them." Anna said, taking her backpack off her shoulder and setting it down on the ground. The hermit and Holly stepped up beside the sisters.

"How?" Elsa sniffed.

"With this," Anna answered, holding up the scroll.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Pitch glanced around the dark foyer, his eyes bright with joy. He actually did it. He conquered Arendelle.

Now the Dark Ages will surely return.

The foyer crowded was hundreds of Fearlings that stood on guard. They stood tall and alert, their glowing eyes fixed on Pitch Black, who was strolling in an eased circle on the foyer ground. The windows were cracked and covered with black jagged ice. He smiled at their menacing scowls.

"Perfect," he chuckled as Onyx trotted over to him.

As Pitch stroked his horse fondly, the huge doors that led to the throne room were thrown open. Pitch turned curiously, seeing two Fearlings enter in with Hans following after them, dressed in a long black cloak trimmed with gold and red. A pale and shaking Kai was following after him, eyeing the Fearlings.

"How does the palace suite you Your Majesty?" Pitch asked, bowing at the ruthless prince. Hans rubbed his knuckles together and smirked.

"Quite well, follow me!" he ordered, giving Kai a dangerous look that probed the servant to follow after him. Pitch followed after the prince with Onyx into the dark throne room.

"So many memories," Hans whispered, glancing around the deserted throne room.

He began to walk down the deep purple rug that stretched across the throne room and led to the platform where the elegant throne sat, accompanied by a smaller yet just important throne that belonged to the queen.

"Yes," Hans's smile widened as he stepped up to the platform, his gloved hand tracing the curved edges. He felt the desire to become king overpower him dangerously. With Pitch, he felt unstoppable.

This was what he wanted for so long….

Smirking, Hans swept his cloak behind him loudly and sat down on the cushioned seat. His hands gripped the arms of the throne and Hans reclined back. Pitch smiled and bowed grandly before him. Kai swallowed and bowed as well after Onyx urged him on.

"As my first decree, I want Fearlings to guard the town. No one must come out, or come in. If anyone should come out of their homes, they will pay the price." Hans ordered.

"Of course, I shall gladly take care of it myself." Pitch said. After a brief bow he turned around and swept out of the throne room, passing the guards.

As Pitch slipped out of the room, six Fearlings entered in after him, dragging Kristoff, Gerda, Olaf, and Duke Robert. All four of them were shackled with thick black shackles that hung from their wrists.

"Ah and what do we have here?" Hans smiled and stood up from his throne as the Fearlings threw Kristoff before him.

"You!" Kristoff cursed.

"Ah I remember you, you're Anna's 'true love' aren't you?" Hans smiled.

"What brings you here back to Arendelle?" Kristoff demanded, struggling against his chains. Hans shook his head and snapped his fingers. Kristoff cried out in pain and fell back on the ground.

"I wouldn't struggle too much, those chains will only squeeze the life of you." Hans grimaced, returning to his throne. As Kristoff lifted his head up weakly, another Fearling ran up to the prince.

"Sire we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Hans frowned.

"The princess and queen, they're nowhere in the palace!"

"What?" Hans snarled. He shot up and marched up to the Fearling, grabbing him by the collar. The Fearling looked up at the prince nervously.

"What do you mean they're not in the palace?"

"We looked everywhere! They're gone!" the Fearling answered. Hans released the Fearling and returned to his throne.

"Find Pitch and tell him to put the kingdom on full lockdown! Send a dozen of your men and search the town! They can't escape from me that easily!" Hans barked. The Fearling left immediately, followed by a dozen Fearlings and Onyx.

"No," Kristoff whispered. He looked up, seeing Hans lean back in his throne smugly. Lifting his hand, Hans gestured one of the Fearlings closest to him.

"Take them away, and make sure this one doesn't fight, we don't want to wear him out, especially when Anna joins him." Hans laughed as the Fearlings yanked Kristoff up and dragged him and the rest of the prisoners away.

* * *

"Look! I think I see a light!" Thorbend announced.

Elsa and Anna looked up, seeing Thorbend and Holly run ahead of them, bouncing with new glee. Sure enough, the two sisters were able to see a faint glow about thirty feet from them.

"I told you I'd find the way out!" Thorben exclaimed confidently.

"Let's go!" Anna exclaimed, grabbing Elsa's hand. The sisters hurried after Thorbend and Holly at the end of the tunnel, which stopped at a circular wooden door.

Brushing past them, Anna felt the door for a handle, her eyes adjusting to the sudden appearance of light. When there was no noticeable door she stepped up and pushed the door with her elbow.

The old door pushed open with a low, stubborn creak. The princess smiled wearily and turned back the friends, who starred at the opened door in relief.

"Be careful Anna,"

Anna nodded and carefully slipped her head out of the hole. After a few seconds of scanning the area Anna slipped back in and nodded.

"It's clear,"

The rest of the group followed after her with just as much caution. Once they were out the five of them emerged into a small snowy clearing that was surrounded by a grove of huge evergreens. The tunnel led them out through one of trees that had a circular wooden door carved into its old trunk.

"Hey I know this area!" Anna spoke up, glancing around the clearing. A look of excitement appeared on her face.

"How can you tell?" Elsa shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself. So this was what being cold felt like. She hated it.

"Here," Thorbend said.

He stepped up beside Elsa and shrugged off his cloak. Elsa took the cloak and draped it around her, not caring at all about the filthiness of it. She met Thorbornd's warm gray eyes and returned his smile.

"Thank you," she shivered.

"Don't mention it my Queen, I know its not the best color or shape but…."

"It's wonderful and warm enough, truly it is. And please call me Elsa." Elsa insisted. Struck odd, Thorbend only gave a brief nod.

"Look over here," Anna waved an arm, standing between two evergreens that appeared to be standing closest to a small snowy bluff. Elsa and the rest of the group approached her and peered over her shoulder.

"Arendelle," Elsa gasped.

Their once beautiful kingdom was now swallowed in sad, depressing darkness. The fjord was frozen solid with black ice that stood up in jagged and spiked columns, impaling the ships that stood at port. The dark, dangerous clouds that first swept over Arendelle were floating above the kingdom. Silver streaks of lightening appeared in the sky and when Elsa peered closer, she noticed that there was a tall, dangerous wall made entirely out of black cursed ice surround the fjord, blocking anyone from escaping or coming in.

Arendelle was trapped.

"Elsa," Anna stepped beside her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. Elsa met Anna's grave glance before turning to Thorbend and Holly, who were still looking at Arendelle with a heavy sadness.

"We must get going. If it's still light and there's an inn along the way, we'll stop and try to make a solid plan of what to do." Elsa explained.

"I think the closest place we can get to is Oaken's. There'll be supplies there and a place to rest." Anna said, rolling the map up and slipping it into her backpack.

"How about a sauna?" Thorbend asked.

"That and more,"

"And you say this is at a fella named Oaken's?" Thorbend questioned as they took one last pained glance at Arendelle before turning around and hurrying through the forest.

"Right, Oaken's Wandering Trading Post and Sauna."

As Anna turned around and began to make her way back to the clearing, Elsa turned one last time around and glanced at the kingdom.

If she had her powers, she would've stayed and fought, and Pitch would be defeated. But that was not what happened. She lost her powers to the monster and now Pitch not only had his black magic, but Elsa's ice and snow as well. He was surely more powerful now then he ever was, and the realization frightened Elsa. What was he going to do to Arendelle now that it was at the palm of his hand?

"Pitch will pay for all this, I won't let him get away with what he did to you Jack." Elsa whispered. Looking down at her ring, Elsa shivered and pressed it to her lips.


	15. Dreaming of Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes

Jack did not know how he could've been so naïve.

All he wanted was to make Rosalinde happy by making it snow in her bedroom. What he ended up recieving was an invitation to a royal tea party at the North Pole with a stuffed teddy bear, a creepy doll with huge glass eyes and a just as embarrassed Pascal.

"Here, have a sun cookie Mr. Frost! Don't worry it won't burn you!" Rosalinde approached the small table that her guests were seated at. She carried a teapot and three cups in her arms.

Jack rolled his eyes playfully and looked down at Pascal. At least he was not the one wearing a tiny pink bonnet. "Thank your Princess," he chuckled and picked up another sun-shaped sugar cookie from the nearby plate.

Light snow was falling outside and plastering onto the window before they melted into tiny droplets. The sky was a dull white and although Jack really wanted to be outside and play in the snow, he knew it was too cold for little Rosalinde, who just so happened to have caught a cold.

"So do you really fly?" Rosalinde asked as she sat down across from the winter spirit.

Jack smiled. "Sure, but I don't think there's enough room in here."

"And did you really make my snowball grow?" Rosalinde outstretched her hands in awe.

"Absolutely," Jack said with a laugh.

"Are you a wizard? Or an old mean witch?" Rosalinde asked. Her big eyes watched the winter spirit in complete fascination.

"Neither, I'm a Guardian...or at least waiting to become one."

Rosalinde titled her head to the side. "What's a Guardian? Is he good or bad?"

"They're good, very good. They protect the world from bad wizards and witches. Santa Claus is the Guardian who protects the little kids like you, so does the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny. And Sandy controls everyone's dreams."

"Who do you protect?" Rosalinde bounced up and down her seat curiously.

Jack paused, the cookie he was about to eat suspended in mid-air. He did not know how to answer her. "Um…I really don't know yet, I have to wait and find out myself." he explained and cleared his throat afterwards.

"Can you protect me? Cause I really like you!" Rosalinde said with a large grin.

Jack smiled and had to admit that he loved the little girl just as much. "I can, we're best friends after all." Jack said, feeling great at the realization. It was nice to have someone other than himself to play with, even if it's something as silly as having tea parties with a chameleon.

Standing up, Jack grabbed his staff. "I gotta get going, looks like it's almost close to lunch time for you." he admitted. Rosalinde's smile fell and Jack knew he had to make a quick remark.

"But I'll come back, don't worry! We'll have some more fun! Maybe you'll feel better enough to go outside, then we'll have awesome sleigh rides and snowball fights." Jack suggested excitedly.

Rosalinde smiled and nodded. "Okay, but do you promise?"

"Definitely, maybe I'll bring Bunny with me." Jack replied. He could already see the Easter Bunny shivering in the cold and cursing death at Jack. The thought was hilarious.

"Pinky swear?" Rosalinde held up her tiny pinky finger with an arched brow.

Jack shook his head, trying to hold back his laughter as he floated in front of the girl and locked pinkies with her. "See you around kid,"

Rosalinde hurried up to the window and watched with awe as Jack pushed it open and let he snowy gusty winds in."Bye Jack Frost! Bye!"

Unable to contain his excitement, Jack waved back to the girl as he jumped into the air and did a carefree summersault. Once he was higher did Jack look back down and saw the princess still waving at him.

"Take me back to the North Pole!" Jack shouted. He laughed as the winds lifted him higher into the sky until he was able to touch the clouds.

* * *

In no time Jack was able to see the familiar building that was North's toy factory. The skies were dark and the snow mountains that the factory was on top of appeared to glow blue in the darkness.

"Huh, looks like I owe North breakfast." Jack shrugged merrily and flew to the Factory. He landed by the front door with ease.

When Jack opened the door, he noticed that all the lights were turned off, as well as all of North's crazy toy-making machines that were usually so loud and obnoxious during the day. Brushing the snow off his clothes, Jack slipped off his cloak's hood and decided to fly up to the second level, where North's comfortable armchair was waiting for him.

On the second floor Jack flew up to the armchair and spread out his legs comfortably as he let his body fall on the comfortable cushions. Leaning his staff against one of the arms, Jack crossed his arms underneath his head and closed his eyes, letting sleeping take over.

"_Jack! Jack I hope you're not dilly-dallying in here!"_

_Jack opened his eyes. An instant gasp escaped from his lips as he looked around the kitchen that he was in. It was the biggest kitchen he ever seen. He turned to the door where he heard the loud voice come from. Who was calling him?_

"_I'm not dilly-dallying!" another voice answered back, followed by a giggle. Jack froze. That voice. He knew that voice….._

_It was his voice!_

"_Wait what?" Jack spun around as footsteps thudded along the wooden floor behind him. What the boy saw next made him freeze in both shock and surprise._

_He saw himself emerging from what looked to be a curtained pantry. But it couldn't be him….this boy had dark brown hair….and brown eyes. He was not dressed in a sweatshirt and pants, but in a plain gray shirt and apron. And what Jack did not understand was the brown smudge on his nose._

"_Hey you're me!" Jack breathed, feeling his legs grow weak. He could not believe that he was seeing himself!_

_He watched as the brown-haired Jack turned and beamed a large smile. When Jack moved aside he noticed another person follow after the brown-haired Jack._

_It was a woman, a beautiful young woman with long platinum blonde hair that fell over her shoulders. Her skin was a milky white yet her eyes – her eyes were large and a beautiful blue that reminded Jack of the night sky. She was smiling and holding brown-haired Jack's hand._

_Jack fell against the nearest cupboard, feeling himself grow ill as he watched the other Jack turn around and wrap his arms around the girl._

"_Is that the girl I loved…."_

"_Here hold on! Your nose!" the young woman giggled. Jack twitched his nose, making the girl laugh and tweak his nose playfully, wiping the chocolate off._

"_There, better." she said._

"_Is there any on my lips?" the brown-haired boy asked mischievously._

"_Here let me see." the girl reached out and kissed him on the lips, her fingers coming up to his hair as he gripped her close and accepted her kiss._

"_Wait what's going on?" Jack Frost exclaimed._

_He flew over towards them just as the girl pulled back and the door flew open. A huge man wearing a floppy white hat and an apron stormed in._

Jack's eyes flew open.

He blinked up at the ceiling once before the winter spirit shot up from the sofa and his trembling hand came up to his hair. When he pulled a streak down, he cursed. It was white.

Without any more thought, Jack grabbed his staff and felt his feet take off in a terrified yet exhilarating run. He turned to the door in which he came from and burst out and into the fierce snowstorm that was attacking the night. Looking up, Jack was able to catch a glimpse of the moon through the white swirling winds.

"I had it! I had a dream about the girl! She was the one! I saw _myself_! I was with her….I kissed her!" he shouted at the Moon. There was no way he could let the Moon be quiet about this. This time Jack wanted real answers.

"Who is she? You know something about her! Why can't you tell me anything?" Jack demanded loudly. He starred up at the Moon yet there was only the fierce howling of the winds.

"Why can't you give me any answers? At least give me another dream!" Jack insisted. He felt his anger and frustration build up inside him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack! Jack come inside or the storm will blow you all the way to Bermuda!"

Jack spun around, seeing North standing underneath the doorframe of the factory. Gritting his teeth Jack gripped his staff and flew back into the factory, the snow following after him. As North pushed the door closed, Jack turned around instantly, his eyes blazing.

"Jack what is going on? What happened?" North declared as he approaching him. The large man was already out of breathe and his cheeks were rosy.

"I had a dream about a girl! I saw _myself_ North!" Jack explained. He let his legs betray him and the young man fell on the ground. He looked up at the Guardian, who stood speechless.

"Did you see her?" North asked, pulling at his beard.

"Everything North, her hair, her smile, her amazing blue eyes! And I saw myself! I….I was holding her hand and then I held her and she kissed me! She actually kissed me! She kissed me on the lips!" Jack smiled. He suddenly felt his eyes start to sting as he remembered the dream. If only he knew how the kiss felt….

He couldn't have been imagining. This dream was real. She was real. Standing up, Jack began to look around. He was going to find her.

North let out a deep sigh. "Jack,"

"I have to find her!" Jack insisted, his own voice trembling with so much emotions and feelings.

He had to find her. Now Jack knew that he was not entirely alone. Did the girl know where he was, what happened to him? Could she be waiting for him somewhere? It was a sign….the dream…and Rapunzel and Eugene…it all had to be a sign from the Moon. This was what Jack was searching for!

Jack smiled wide and turned to North, who was stroking his beard with a look of reluctance on his face. His dark brows were furrowed, as if he thinking.

"What?" Jack's smile faded. He swept in front of the tall Guardian, who looked down at the winter spirit.

"Jack…"

"What?" Jack pressed.

"Don't become too excited my boy, you know sometimes dreams are just memories of our previous lives." North mumbled.

Jack's arms fell at his sides limply. "North, I really think this is the girl I loved. And the guy in my dreams….I swear it was me. Do you think that if I find this girl….then do you think she'd recognize me?"

"Sit down Jack, we need to talk." North insisted in a sudden firm voice. Confusion replaced the excitement within Jack as he flew back into a wooden stool. North slumped down into his armchair.

Seated, Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm listening,"

"Manny doesn't make mistakes. He chose you to be a Guardian, this is your new life, and you can't let it go." North explained with great caution yet uneasiness.

"What does that mean? That I can't go back to my old life?" Jack suddenly asked as he uncrossed his arms. He clenched his staff tightly, unsure if he could process what he just heard from North.

"Jack, let me tell you the truth about how you were chosen." North said and held his hands up as if to ease the winter spirit.

Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "H-how did I get here? How did the Moon choose me?" he asked, his voice trembling with a dizzy mix of emotions.

"You made a sacrifice Jack. Manny saw your deed and he decided to reborn you." North answered slowly, keeping his gaze firmly on Jack.

"As…as Jack Frost?" Jack stammered.

"Yes, he wants you to be a Guardian, just like the rest of us. If he had not chosen you, you'd be back in oblivion, wondering what would happen to you." North whispered.

Icy tears began to run down Jack's cheeks as he turned away from the older man. "So….so this is it? I'm forced to be a Guardian for the rest of my life? There's no going back to the old Jack? I should just forget about the girl I dreamt about?" he clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes down to the staff in his hands.

Growling, Jack threw the staff down and jumped up from his stool. North remained seated, not startled by Jack's outburst.

His eyes blazing, Jack approached North. "What kind of a Guardian am I supposed to be if the Moon can't even give me a clue as to why I'm here? I'm tired of waiting for an answer! All I do is sit in here and make stupid toys for you!"

"You're not a prince to have Manny serve you with your future." North demanded.

"Then why can't he just let me go? Maybe I'd be happier back with my old life, at least I would have someone who loves me and I would love her!" Jack snapped.

Cursing, Jack spun around and threw his hood over his head. He refused to look into North's angry face. Clenching his fists together Jack flew up and hurried out the door, ignoring North's calls behind him. He let the icy snow prick his face and carry him away to a place where he could just be alone….


	16. King Hans

King Hans

A victorious smile appeared on Hans's face as he pulled apart the curtains that fell over the windows of the palace corridor.

The view outside was still dark and dreary. The small town appeared dead and haunted. The skies above the houses were dark and lightening flashed it, followed by an angry clap of thunder. Occasionally the prince was able to see Fearlings patrol the deserted streets. They rode on their horses or walked on foot, yet they all occasionally peered into the locked houses, surely frightening the inhabitants inside. The streetlamps that once lit the town were smashed. This was the way to rule a kingdom.

"King Hans…..your Majesty."

Hans rolled his eyes and pulled the curtain down. When he turned around, Hans noticed a fidgety Kai approach him, followed by Vegard and another Fearling.

"What is it?" Hans demanded.

"The Fearlings and I have searched allover the kingdom. Queen Elsa or Princess Anna were not found." Vegard announced. He avoided Kai's angry scowl that was surely directed towards him. Hans's face flushed red with growing anger. He turned around, rubbing his jaw and struggling to hold back his fury.

"Sire there's only one place they'd go, and that's outside of Arendelle." Vegard insisted and stepped up to the prince.

"How? There were Fearlings everywhere! They couldn't have escaped!" Hans snarled.

"Well they did, all the village homes were searched, no one was hiding them." the Fearling declared.

Hans turned back to the squire and smiled dangerously. "Then we must get out of Arendelle."

"I'll go, they shouldn't have gone far!" Hans and Vegard turned, seeing Pitch walk over to them, smiling cruelly.

Hans glanced at the Nightmare King for a brief moment in thought before turning to Vegard. "No, I want you here and controlling your Fearlings. He will go." he decided and pointed a finger at Vegard.

Pitch glanced at the squire in disbelief before turning to Hans. "Are you sure? What if he doesn't return with the Queen?" he asked and pressed his long claws together.

"Then we'll have his head on a plate." Hans snickered. He turned and Vegard straightened with a grimace.

"I will need a horse, as well as one of your men." the squire said.

"One?" Pitch's scowl deepened.

"I would like a normal horse though your Grace, just so the Queen won't become suspicious." Vegard added.

"Of course," Hans gestured one of the Fearlings forward. "You'll go with Vegard to search for the Queen and the Princess. Don't you dare lay a finger on them, I want them brought alive and unharmed. Do you understand?"

The Fearling nodded and bowed his head. The satisfied prince and Pitch watched as Vegard began to walk away from them with the Fearlings following close by.

"Don't worry your Majesty, you'll get your powerless Queen. There's no way she can resist you." Pitch grinned. He lifted his hand and created jagged silvery snowflakes in mid-air.

Hans watched the magic, mesmerized at how Pitch could be this powerful. The Nightmare King was right. What could Elsa possibly do to them if she was as weak as a child?

_I shall like to see her lift a fist. _Hans thought as he and Pitch continued down the dark corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegard kicked his horse into a gallop, feeling the frigid icy air bite his face and bare hands. His cloak billowed behind him and his curly hair whipped against his face. He and the Fearling galloped through the city and passed the houses. He glanced around quickly, seeing the pale faces of Arendelle's people watch him. For a moment he wondered just how long they will survive the fear….

"Keep your eyes forward! They're not your concern!" the Fearling growled when he caught up to the squire. Vegard focused his eyes forward.

Soon enough they reached the end of the docks, where they were stopped by a group of Fearlings who stood on guard in front of the jagged ice that surrounded the kingdom.

"You're not allowed through! Pitch's orders!" one of the Fearlings scowled.

"I have orders from King Hans to go after the Queen and Princess of Arendelle! They managed to escape the city!" Vegard announced.

"He's telling the truth! Let him through!" the Fearling that was to accompany him ordered.

The Fearlings instantly moved aside and Vegard urged his horse forward and galloped on the black ice that froze the fjord. The thunder and lightening continued to terrorize the sky as Vegard and the Fearling reached the edge of the forest, where Vegard turned around.

"Come on!" the Fearling growled.

Vegard then reached out and grabbed his sword's hilt. He pulled his sword out and held it out in front of him as he and the Fearling disappeared into the dark forest. Once they were far enough to be concealed from the kingdom, Vegard turned and swung his sword at the Fearling.

A flash of gold lit Vegard's sword as he sliced his blade through the monster. The squire watched and held his breathe as the Fearling released a piercing scream and suddenly dissolved into black sand. What remained of the Fearling and his horse fell on the white snow. A sudden chill swept through Vegard, a chill that brought shivers down his spine. Cautious, still holding onto his sword, Vegard urged his jittery horse forward and eyed the black dust. He had a feeling that he won't be coming back to life anytime soon.

"Goodbye," Vegard grimaced and slipped his sword back into his sheath. With one last look at the pile of ashes, Vegard continued on and broke his steed in a full gallop.


	17. Enemy or Friend?

Enemy or Friend?

To Anna and Elsa's luck, the sky was finally its normal color of shady gray. There was not a single trace of the black clouds that loomed over Arendelle.

As they walked through the knee-deep snow Elsa hoped that they were becoming closer to Oaken's. Her legs were freezing underneath her nightdress and her slippers were soaked, her poor feet were becoming numb from the cold. Anna offered to give her winter boots but Elsa refused. Perhaps they'd only see him at night.

Wearily, the young queen stopped for a brief moment and watched as Anna and the rest of the group continued on. Anna was in the lead, and then Thorbend, who carried Holly on his back. Elsa sighed and continued on, allowing more of the memories to return and carry her forward.

_It was lightly snowing, yet Elsa did not care._

_She was enjoying the free time by the pond with Jack after their skate and his proposal. She sat on his lap and they kissed, their fingers intertwining and the snow falling lightly on their clothes. He held her close to him and Elsa did not want to leave, even though it was snowing. __The cold never bothered her or Jack anyway._

_"Look at that!" Jack said, nodding at the sky. Elsa turned her head and rolled her eyes up, letting Jack steal a kiss on her neck. A smile appeared on her face as she blinked up at the Moon._

_"Legends say the Moon can be a guide." Jack said._

_Elsa turned back to face him and she held his gaze for a brief moment before he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. His hands let go of hers and they slipped around her waist, pulling her closer. Elsa closed her eyes and slipped her cloak over them._

_"I'll never need a guide when I'm with you." she whispered as Jack planted soft kisses on her neck._

_"Can we get married now? In secret?" Jack asked and smiled into Elsa's neck. _

_The queen smiled herself as she stroked his fine dark hair. __"Anna and Holly would kill us. You know they'll want a huge, extravagant wedding with frills and white and chocolate, knowing Anna." Elsa laughed as she remembering the massive chocolate fountain Elsa gave her sister on her own wedding._

_"What would you say though, as your vows?" Jack asked and looked up at her with those curious, dark eyes of his. _

_Elsa arched her brows mischievously and Jack wanted to kiss her so badly. __"You know its bad luck to say your vows before your wedding."_

_"Of course, but I'm staring at you right now and all I want to say is how you're the most beautiful queen I've ever laid my eyes on. Those people who misjudge you, even after all those years, are blind to see how special you are. They can laugh at us, or shake their heads and talk, but I'd let them, knowing I'll be richer than them to know what love truly is." Jack explained._

_Tears ran down Elsa's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him to a kiss. She savored the warm breathe escaped his lips as he held her in his arms._

_"I love that, just as I love you Jack." she whispered when they pulled away._

_"And I love you Elsa my Snow Queen and future bride." Jack said, his eyes gleaming as they embraced and the snow continued to fall._

"Elsa?"

Elsa's head snapped up as Anna and Thorbend stopped and glanced back at her. "I'm fine, just lost in thought I guess."

"Well then I hope you're good at thinking and walking." Anna said. She walked back to her sister and looped an arm through Elsa's. Elsa sighed and continued on, letting Anna pull her.

"Were you thinking about Jack?" Anna whispered to her as they followed after Thorbend.

"Yes," Elsa answered in a trembling voice.

"He'll always be with you Elsa, just like Kristoff's here with me." Anna encouraged and tapped a hand to her heart.

Elsa looked up at her sister. "It's just so painful to think I'll never get to hold him again, or see his smile. There's no one on Earth that can compare to Jack."

"I know, I feel the same about Kristoff. I just hope he's okay, he's got a thick skull." Anna smiled sadly at the remark Kristoff always used when he was hurt.

"He is, Pitch can't do anything to him. Its me that he wants." Elsa stammered.

"Well he won't get neither of the two, not with me in the way." Anna declared. Elsa sighed and followed after Anna. If only she knew how terrifying he truly was.

"Shush! Stop!" Thorbend straightened and stopped in his tracks with a hand in the air. Elsa and Anna stopped behind him and Holly lifted her head from his shoulder.

"What is it?" Anna asked curiously.

"Listen!" Thorbend small group glanced around them with swift caution. They were walking through an area with only a few evergreen trees scattered about. A few trees and nothing more.

Anna suddenly gasped. "I hear it!"

"Hear what?" Elsa asked as she listened herself.

At first there was nothing, and then, little by little, Elsa was able to hear a strange barking sound, as though it was coming from a pack of dogs. The barking suddenly grew louder and then came a low growl.

"Dogs! They're dogs!" Anna exclaimed.

Alert, Elsa spun around and was suddenly able to make out strange black figures amongst the trees. As they drew nearer she was able to see their lean muscular bodies and their long slick tails. "Anna, I don't think they're…"

All of a sudden, a black furred animal pounced out at them with a fierce growl. Holly screamed and Thorbend lifted her up into his arms.

"Wolves!" Anna screamed as more of the black, growling beasts emerged from behind the trees, their teeth baring and the hairs on the back of their necks raised.

"Run!" Frantic, the queen grabbed Anna's hand and along with Thorbend, the sisters began to run as pack of wolves began to chase after them, their howls echoing and hot in pursuit. The sisters felt their legs stumble and goose bumps attack their arms as they dodged trees and stumbled over logs and steep slopes.

"They're gaining on us!" Anna shouted.

Elsa turned around and saw one of the leading wolves. There was something strange about them, the way they all had black, gleaming furs and their eyes were bright yellow.

"Don't slow down!" Elsa turned back and suddenly felt her steps slow as the fleeing group reached a huge frozen lake.

"We have to cross!" Thorbend shouted.

"They'll catch us!" Anna demanded.

"I'd pick having a few more seconds to live!" Thorbend admitted.

Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's hand and the sisters began to run across the lake. Thorbend and Holly were close behind. When Elsa turned back, she noticed the wolves following after them, yet they were slowing down once they touched the slippery surface. If Elsa was not so used to ice, she would've surely fallen. Anna though, was sliding as much as the wolves. And the more she slid, the more Elsa was sure she'll pull them down.

"Elsa I can't go on!"

"Do you want to become their lunch?" Elsa exclaimed and puled her on. They were almost across the lake. Anna couldn't stop now.

"Elsa! The ice is cracking!" Anna screamed with a tug at Elsa's hand.

The queen looked down at her feet and gasped. It was true, the ice was starting to crack right underneath them. Before she could continue on though, Elsa heard a loud thud to her right. She turned and shouted as Thorbend and Holly both slipped on the ice. The beasts were crossing the ice straight towards them, their howls haunting the air as they finally reached the group.

"Elsa!" Anna grabbed her sister fearfully as the wolves stopped and began to surround them, their eyes gleaming with glee at their prey.

_"RRRRROOOOAAAAARRRR!"_

The sisters fell, shocked at the fierce sound that seemed to have come from the forest. Clutching tightly onto her sister, Elsa turned around and saw a huge white arm push through the trees on the other side. "Look!"

Anna followed her gaze and gasped as a huge white monster with heavy thick arms jumped out from the forest and opened his mouth to let out another furious roar. His eyes were shining blue and huge blue spikes appeared from his back and arms.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa shouted, overjoyed to see her friend.

The wolves, surprised and shocked all at once at the beast's arrival, began to back away from the humans. Marshmallow released another growl and moved towards the ice.

"GO AWAY!" he boomed, his order coming out in the form of furious, cold winds. Elsa and Anna shielded their faces as the wind blew straight at them. Behind them, they heard some of the wolves retreating in fright, their whimpers replacing the growls.

"LEAVE!" Marshmallow growled, throwing his arms in the air and striking the ground.

"The lake!" Anna breathed as the ice around them began to crack from the impact.

"Come on!" Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The sisters and Thorbend rushed to the end of the lake as fast as they could as the ice shattered after them.

Finally they reached the shore, where Elsa allowed her legs to betray her and let her fall on the snow. Anna, Thorbend, and Holly fell beside her. Elsa lifted herself up. Her heart was attacking her ribcage and her whole body was trembling as she glanced back at the lake. The wolves were nowhere in sight. The ground shook as Marshmallow thundered over to her. His lips were curved in a fond smile.

"Queen Elsa okay?"

"Yes, yes thank you Marshmallow!" Elsa laughed. She scrambled up from the ground and ran over to the monster. She threw her arms around him with a happy sigh. "Thank you for saving us!"

"E-Elsa," Anna moved closer to her sister and looked up at the beast with nervousness.

"What is that thing!" Thorbend cried.

Marshmallow turned to the hermit and frowned angrily. He pointed a hand at the man. "He mean to Elsa!"

"No no Marshmallow it's okay! He's a friend!" Elsa insisted and placed a calm hand on the beast.

Anna moved back and stood beside Thorbend, who was stood in front of Holly protectively. The look on his face clearly showed that he did not trust the humongous piece of snow, even after Marshmallow saved them.

"Queen Elsa come back to Ice Castle?" Marshmallow asked in his big, thundering voice.

Elsa shook her head and patted his arm. "Not this time, we're on our way to see the Guardians."

"Me lonely up there, me want to have a friend. I miss you."

"I miss you too Marshmallow." Elsa assured with a light smile.

"She knows him?" Thorbend asked Anna in disbelief.

"Let's just say they had a….bond in the past." Anna shuddered.

Behind Thorbend, Holly peeked up at the monster who was looking down at the queen kindly. "Can he come with us?" she spoke up, loud enough for Anna and Thorbend to hear her.

The princess and the hermit watched the girl as she stepped away from them and carefully approached the snow monster. They both exchanged uncertain glances as Holly swept her long bangs from her eyes as she neared Elsa. Marshmallow looked down at the girl, his icy blue eyes growing wide at the small, thin figure.

Holly looked up at the monster and smiled. "Hi I'm Holly." she said, gave him a small curtsy.

"Me Marshmallow!" the snowman jabbed a stubby finger at himself.

"That's a nice name, do you want to come with us to find the Guardians Marshmallow?" Holly asked. Marshmallow turned to Elsa in sudden hope.

The queen laughed herself. "Of course! Why not? But you must behave yourself Marshmallow. These are our friends. We don't want to eat them." Elsa insisted with a tease.

Marshmallow nodded. "Yes Queen Elsa, me be a good monster."

"Good, then lets get a move on." Elsa said. She turned around and returned to Anna and Thorbend, who were still eyeing the monster suspiciously.

Holly giggled and waved a hand to motion Marshmallow to come along. The monster smiled and in a sudden sweep, his scooped the girl in his arm and set her on his back. Holly squealed in delight and clung onto the beast's shoulder as he began to trudge behind the group.

* * *

Vegard, on the other hand, could not believe what he just saw while hiding behind an evergreen. He was certain the monster was going to attack them at once and capturing the Queen was not going to be an issue. He even sent a pack of Pitch's deranged wolves to run after them. But looks like his predicament was incorrect. And his plan failed.

Not only did the monster who called himself Marshmallow appear harmless and an ally to the Queen, but he shrugged off the concerns of Princess Anna and the strange fifthly fellow that was with them.

Vegard sighed and leaned his head against the trunk. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken down that Fearling. He saw first-hand at how brutal and fierce they are. Perhaps the Fearling would've taken down Marshmallow.

_See Vegard, this is what happens when you let your pride get in the way of one simple task. _Vegard thought wearily.

Gripping the hilt of his sword, Vegard threw his hood over his head and began to make his way after the Queen and her little party.


	18. A Narrow Escape

A Narrow Escape

"That will be all Kai! You can leave now!" Hans waved a hand carelessly at the servant. Kai looked up and noticed Hans stare out his chamber window.

The servant bundled up the prince's cloak and slipped it into his closet. Inside, he stole one quick glance back outside before slipping his hand into the inside pocket and withdrawing a set of black keys. Throwing the keys into his own coat pocket, Kai folded the cloak and set it on a shelf before he hurried out of the closet.

Before the prince, Kai stopped and bowed. "If you'll need anything Sire, please ring."

"Of course, now get out."

Kai nodded and turned to the door. The Fearling that stood guard opened it and pushed him out. The two of them began to make their way down the hallway and towards the stairs. Kai could feel the sweat trickling down his neck as he thought about the keys in his pocket. The prince would have his head if he found out.

"His Majesty has a special room for you to stay in, just so you don't get out."

"Where is it?" Kai asked. The Fearling chuckled and pushed him on.

* * *

A few moments later, the Fearling approached a tiny wooden door on the first floor. Kai watched as the Fearling unlocked the door and opened it with an annoying, low creak. The servant was pushed inside and the door shut behind him, followed by the sound of the lock turning outside.

"Blasted creatures!" Kai scrambled up and looked around.

Just as he suspected, there was nothing in this room except a wooden bedframe with a filfhy mattress, a wooden drawer caked with dust and cobwebs, and a ragged, gray tapestry hanging on the wall. Kai's eyes immediately fell upon the tapestry.

"Evil but clueless." Kai smiled and approached the tapestry. Lifting it up, the servant beamed at the sight of the wooden door handle underneath it.

This was what he needed. A secret passageway.

Tugging at the door, the servant pulled it open after some effort. The tunnel behind it was dark and a strange whistling sound echoed from deep within. Kai shuddered and slipped through the door. Once he was in the darkness, the servant turned and shut the door behind him, the tapestry concealing it from view.

Being the late King's closest friend and confidante, Kai knew where they tunnel would lead, and the thought excited him. He had everything he needed. The keys. And a swift, sneaky route to the dungeons.

* * *

After brushing off thick cobwebs and tripping in the dark, Kai ran straight into another door with a sturdy handle. The servant stopped and brushed a hand across his forehead. He then reached out and felt for the handle. Once he found it, he pulled it with all his might. The door opened, much to Kai's delight, and the servant noticed that it was covered fully with a thick, elaborate tapestry. Carefully, Kai pressed his ear through the fabric and listened. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Are all the prisoners asleep?"

"Of course they are! Now come on! Time to go to the kitchens and have a feast!"

"What about the prisoners?"

"We don't need to watch them, his Highness has the keys, and they'll never escape the chains." the Fearling laughed. Kai cursed them and suddenly the footsteps began to pass the tapestry and become quieter.

When all was quiet, Kai released his breathe. "Finally!"

Once he was sure the Fearlings had left the dungeon for good, Kai pulled up the tapestry and stumbled into the dungeon hallway.

"Come on Kai, there's no one here." Kai stammered. He turned back and began to pass through the locked doors that led to the prison cells. If only there were torches here. Straightening, Kai crept to the cell at the end of the hallway to the left. When he was certain no one was coming down, Kai turned to the door and knocked on it twice.

Inside the dark, cold cell, Kristoff lifted his head up at the sound of the knocking. Weakly, the young man stood up to move to the door when he suddenly felt the chains pull him back. With a helpless sigh, Kristoff sat back down on the bench.

"Kristoff? Kristoff it's me Kai!" Kai's voice muffled from outside the cell. Kristoff turned to the door, relieved that for once, the visitor was not a Fearling or Prince Hans.

"Kai! What are you doing here? They'll catch you!" Kristoff called back. He listened and suddenly there was the sound of keys jingling from outside. He sat back and watched as the door creaked open and Kai hurried inside.

For a second Kristoff couldn't believe his luck. "Kai! How did you…"

"The prince and Fearlings don't know the tricks up my sleeves." Kai winked as he unlocked the chains from Kristoff's wrists.

"What's happening upstairs?" Kristoff asked as the chains dropped and he massaged his wrists.

"Hans just went to bed, and the Fearlings guarding the dungeons have left too. They're at the kitchens. That's where we have to go, to the secret pantry." Kai whispered. The two men crept out of the cell and Kai locked the door behind him. He was about to continue down the hallway when he caught Kristoff approaching one of the cell doors.

"Sven? Sven it's me! I'm sorry buddy I can't get you out but keep holding on! We'll be back for you." Kristoff whispered sadly. He touched the door one last time before he turned and followed after the servant.

"How are we going to get to the kitchens if the Fearlings are there?" Kristoff asked as he and Kai crept up the stairs.

"I'll distract them and you'll make it straight through. You know where the secret pantry is." Kai whispered.

"Thank you Kai, I don't know how I'll repay you for this."

The servant gave Kristoff a firm smile. "There's no need, Hans can take over Arendelle, but he can't separate you from Anna."

"Are there any news of her and Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"No, they haven't been found yet. But I reckon they're far away from Arendelle and I hope they'll remain that way until they find a way to stop this bloody tyrant."

* * *

After weaving and slipping through the hallways, Kristoff and Kai finally reached the small, short corridor leading into the kitchens. Sure enough, rough voices and the sounds of clanking and glass shattering echoed from outside.

"Hide behind here, I'll go." Kai ordered.

"Be careful," Kristoff clasped a hand on the servant's back before he slipped behind the wall. He held his breathe intently as he watched Kai approach the opened door.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" one of the Fearlings growled.

Kai wrung his hands nervously and Kristoff knew that he was not acting. "P-pardon me but I was just on my way to my room and I needed a glass of water!"

"You're not getting any water!" Kristoff heard the Fearlings march out of the kitchen and surround the servant, who lifted his hands in defeat.

"Alright then I shall be returning to my room!"

"Not alone that's for sure! Get a move on!" a Fearling ordered and jabbed the end of his sword at Kai's side. Kai nodded and began to walk away the other direction with the Fearlings following after him.

As soon as the Fearlings and Kai turned the corner, Kristoff hurried into the kitchen. The huge, royal kitchen was a mess. Cupboards were thrown open, plates were thrown and shattered, and a huge pile of gold silverware and broken crystal glasses were thrown on the table. The food seemed to be left untouched.

_The secret pantry, they couldn't have found it. _Kristoff suspected. He moved his way through the kitchen and approached the tiny pantry. His hands shook as he felt for the secret door handle beside the pantry and opened it.

Relief and sudden joy took over the nervousness as Kristoff starred into the darkness of the secret tunnel that Anna had so luckily escaped.

"Thank you Kai," Kristoff smiled and stole one last quick glance at the ruined kitchen before he slipped into the darkness and his hand pulled the door shut behind him.


	19. A Stay at Oaken's

A Stay at Oaken's

"Oaken!"

Anna threw open the door to the small, cottage. The tiny bell that signaled new customers rang excitedly. Elsa, Holly, and Thorbend followed close by, their gazes wandering around the store. Marshmallow remained outside and sat next to the store.

"It's definitely cozy in here." Thorbend admitted as he rubbed his hands together. Elsa turned to Anna, who was approaching the front counter where a large cheerful man greeted her.

"Princess Anna! What brings you here?" Oaken exclaimed.

"Hi Oaken, we need to get a few supplies. Can we also stay for the night? Perhaps in the barn?" Anna asked with a bright smile.

"The barn?" Elsa's brows arched. She somehow could not see herself asleep in the barn. Perhaps Oaken had a few guest rooms. She'd gladly pay for the room herself.

"The barn is a little packed milady, but I'm sure the men will be glad to make some room!" Oaken said.

"Men?" Elsa exclaimed and turned to Anna.

The princess looked up at her sister. "Sorry, Oaken has no guest rooms, and from the looks of it, everyone's ready to pass out. It's either here or outside with Marshmallow." Anna insisted.

Elsa let out a sigh as Anna turned back to Oaken. As her sister named off a list of supplies for Oaken, Elsa occupied herself with looking around the store. She had to admit, the store did offer quite a selection. There was everything from harnesses and bags of spices to handkerchiefs and bottles of strange sunscreen. When Elsa turned around she suddenly caught sight of a whole shelf of tiny ice sculptures.

"Milady?" Thorbend's voice started her. Elsa turned and noticed the hermit standing behind her with a bundle of neatly folded clothes.

"I found these at the winter department. Princess Anna says you'd might want them." Thorbend said and held out the bundle.

Elsa took the bundle of clothes and grinned at the man. "Thank you."

"I see you got the clothes! You better like them because Oaken accepts no refunds!" Anna said with a wide smile as she and Holly approached them. They each carried a burlap sack.

"I'll go try them on." Elsa decided. She stepped up to Anna and gave her a tight hug before disappearing behind a small curtained room.

"We'll wait outside for you milady." Thorbend's voice echoed from outside as Elsa pulled off her fifthly nightdress and slippers.

* * *

A few minutes later Elsa pulled the curtain apart and stepped out.

Anna, who sat on a small stool beside the fitting room stood up and smiled at her sister. "Perfect!"

Elsa rolled her eyes down to the comfortable outfit. Instead of wearing her nightdress, which was not as useless as a dishrag, the queen wore a loose dark blue blouse with a black vest embroidered with silver designs, a long black skirt that reached her ankles, warm winter boots, and a shiny blue cloak trimmed with fur was pinned to her neck. Her long hair was tied in a single braid with a few strands falling over her forehead. Her engagement ring was not on her finger but it hung with the pulsing pendant around her neck.

Elsa smiled and embraced Anna. "Thank you Anna."

"Don't mention it, you needed the change of wardrobe." Anna teased.

"What did you buy?" Elsa asked as the sisters moved through the shop.

Anna gave her a small innocent shrug. "Oh some things we really needed."

"Like?"

"A bag of apples, rope, a pick axe, a knife, a cloak and mittens for Holly, more bars of chocolate, gloves and a hat for Thorbend, fresh bandages for your wound."

* * *

The sky was a pinkish, orange shade when the sisters finally walked out. Quickly Anna dropped her backpack and took out the map of the Guardians. Unrolling it, she lifted her eyes to the sky.

"Alright, the Moon should be out in half an hour or so. Lets go to the barn and rest." she decided. Elsa turned to the lightened barn in sudden anxiety.

"Come on Elsa!" Anna waved, already at the entrance of the barn.

Elsa nodded and made her way over to her sister, who was smiling and holding the door for her. "Remember you're still a princess Anna, and if any man tries to…you know, then just show them your ring. I'll do the same. We should watch over Holly as well."

"Got it." Anna nodded and pushed open the door.

The barn was lit with a couple of lanterns that gave off a warm, comforting glow. The fresh smell of hay filled the air, as well as sausage and coffee. The lingering aromas definitely brought hunger within the weary travelers. At the sound of the door opening and shutting, six huge shaggy heads turned instantly. And the heads did not belong to the horses.

There were six men reclining on the straw with blankets covering their huge, muscular frames. Three of the men wore cloaks and mittens made of animal furs. They all had shaggy, thick beard and huge hands that held mugs of coffee or picked at their meals. The princess and queen suspected them to be hunters. There were two men were of equal height and looked exactly alike – tall, muscular, broad-framed, long dark blonde hair, short beards, and piercing green eyes.

Although all six men looked different, they all had swords and daggers hanging from their waists or propped beside them. The smaller man even had a crossbow instead of a dagger. Elsa found herself shuddering at the weapon. It was not as large and threatening as Pitch's, but she had a feeling that this guy knew how to use it like an expert.

"Hi! I'm Prin…Anna, my name is Anna!" Anna introduced in her usual cheerful voice.

"What do you want?" one of the blonde twins asked in a voice that sounded the complete opposite.

"Oaken let us stay here for the night." Anna answered.

The men glanced at each other and the smaller man burst out laughing. "You? I thought pretty girls don't sleep in barns!"

Elsa frowned at his remark and stepped forward and in front of Anna, who looked stunned. "I'll have you know _sir_ that we're travelers and very tired, there's a little girl with us who needs to rest! We just need to sleep for one night. We won't bother you at all!" she demanded.

"Looks like we have a little sassy-pants here boys!" one of the hunters smirked and grabbed his sword. Both Elsa and Anna's widened as two of the hunters made a move towards them.

"Stop!"

The two hunters turned and saw one of the twin travelers rise. He was holding his sword and pointing the blade at them. The sisters turned and watched with wide eyes as he approached them, still holding the blade.

"Who are you?" the twin demanded and looking down at them.

Elsa straightened and looked up at him boldly. "My name is Elsa, and this is my sister Anna."

The traveler's green eyes widened and his hand that held the sword lowered to his side. Everyone watched as he stepped back with a stunned look.

"Elsa, as in Queen Elsa of Arendelle? The Snow Queen?" he whispered.

Elsa nodded, feeling her fear subside. Anna squeezed her hand tightly. "Yes,"

"The Snow Queen," the shorter man breathed. The warrior frowned and turned back to his companions. His sword was raised at them with a menacing glare.

"If you even think about hurting either her or her friends, I'll personally give you a little trim." he snarled and pointing a finger at his cheek. The rest of the hunters turned around, including the warrior's twin brother.

Anna let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you sir!"

The warrior turned and bowed down to the princesses. "I've heard many tales about you both, I always wanted to meet you, my daughter especially."

Gesturing a hand towards a fairly large spot on the straw, a good distance away from the rest of the men, the warrior smiled. "Come sit down." he offered.

"What's your name?" Anna asked curiously as she took off her gloves and cloak.

"Avon, and that's my brother Devon. Looks like he doesn't like sharing with royalty." Avon chuckled in disbelief.

"It must be a sibling thing." Anna joked and winked at her sister.

"So where are you headed your Majesty?" Avon asked.

"To the Guardians, we need them desperately." Elsa answered. She unpinned her cloak and laid it out on the straw.

"Why?" Avon looked ever so curious as he handed the travelers a few pieces of bread and sausages.

"Because of Pitch Black, he's attacked Arendelle and we need the Guardians to stop him." Anna said.

"The Guardians, are they warriors?" Avon asked and stroked his short beard.

"You can say that." Anna reached out and unrolled the scroll in front of her.

Avon glanced down at the drawings and nodded. "Never heard of them. They look like an odd bunch though."

"Wait did you say that Pitch Black has returned?" The group turned and saw the thin short warrior eye them fearfully. His dark eyes had grown big and he held his dagger to his chest.

"Ignore Voltaire, he can be a….little strange." Avon said with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you know anything about Pitch?" Thorbend asked.

Voltaire swallowed. "Only that he's cursed! That he has the power to scare you to death and snatch you up in your sleep! Some say he is worse than the devil." he shivered.

"Do you know how to get rid of him?" Elsa asked.

"Pray that the Guardians will come in time to save you before he gets to you first Queenie." Voltaire murmured and turned away from the men.

"Don't mind Voltaire, he's a little obsessed with magic. He's only alive because we saved him from the gallows." Avon said.

When Elsa turned to Holly, she noticed that she was already curled up on the straw, her head resting on Thorbend's lap. As Anna and Avon continued to talk about Pitch and Arendelle, Elsa crawled over to the girl with a small smile. Taking her cloak from the floor, Elsa spread it over the girl, who stirred only slightly.

Thorbend looked up and met Elsa's smile. "You should get some sleep your Highness."

"I will, I just need to do something first." Elsa whispered. Returning to Anna, Elsa knelt before her sister's backpack and took out the scroll.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked as Elsa approached the barn doors.

"I'll be right back, don't worry about me. Marshmallow's outside." Elsa assured. She smiled and stepped out into the dark night.

Anna bit her lips and turned back to Avon. "Tell me about your daughter, is she back in Arendelle?" she asked curiously.

Avon's smile faded as he took a sip of his coffee. "Yes, with my wife, is it true? Is Pitch really in Arendelle?" he whispered.

"Yes, we barely escaped his clutches….Pitch took over our palace and took my husband and the staff prisoner." Anna explained. She closed her eyes and struggled to hold back her tears as she remembered the terrifying last moment she saw Kristoff. She only hoped that Pitch did not hurt him.

"You'll get him back, don't worry." Avon assured her.

"Are you an ice harvester? Are you returning home?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm returning from a voyage across sea, I'm a trader, my brother's the pirate of the two of us." Avon smirked and nodded to his snoring twin. "My daughter's only four but like I said she heard so much about the Snow Queen. Her name's Mary."

"You'll see her and your wife again. We're going to find the Guardians and they'll take down Pitch." Anna insisted with a light smile.

* * *

The moment Elsa stepped out in the cold air, she let out a great sigh and carefully unfolded the map in front of her. She starred at the drawings of each Guardian before her eyes landed on the blank spot next to the Sandman.

_Anna says it's for another Guardian. I wonder who will join them. _Elsa thought. As a light wintry wind blew at her braid and face, Elsa looked up. Sure enough, the Moon was lighting the night sky.

"Anna tells me you're the Man in Moon, and that you know where the Guardians are." she called up to it.

Another gust of wind swirled at her, making Elsa's braid hit her cheek. Elsa laughed and pushed her hair aside. She rolled up the map and casted one last look at the lightened barn before she turned and began to make her way towards a grove of trees that were covered with snow.

_I wonder if there's a frozen lake nearby. _Elsa thought as she turned around and ran back into Oaken's shop.

The huge man was just blowing out the lantern in the building when the door flew open and Elsa stumbled in.

"Pardon me Oaken but do you have a small pair of skates that I may borrow? Just for a little bit?" Elsa asked breathlessly. Oaken beamed a large smile and snatched up a nice pair of white skates from behind the counter.

"Thank you!" Elsa breathed and took the skates.

"Have fun!"

* * *

A few moments later Elsa was walking through the grove of evergreen trees, the skates dangling from her gloved hand. She smiled as the wind continued to blow against her cheeks. It was as if the ice and snow was comforting her.

Soon Elsa approached a small, frozen lake situated in the middle of the grove of trees, as though it was hidden. Excited, Elsa sat down and tied on the skates as the snow began to fall. There was a wide opening above the trees, allowing Elsa to see the Moon.

Carefully, Elsa stood up and stepped onto the ice. When she was certain the ice was thick enough to hold her up, Elsa took off, her skates gliding along the ice.

Picking up her speed, Elsa let her body jump and take off into the air like a graceful bird. She pressed her arms together and gave a graceful twirl before letting herself land on the ice and skate in a full circle. A silvery gust of snow followed after her, her cloak flying behind her as though Elsa was once again dressed in her beautiful ice gown.

Elsa closed her eyes and outstretched her hands. She let herself circle around the lake a second time, letting the wind push her. It was paradise.

Breathless, her heart soaring, Elsa stopped at the center of the lake and looked down at her hand, which gripped the pendant. When she opened her hand, she felt it flickering with her life. Jack's ring was safe and dangling from the same rope.

"I love you Jack," Elsa whispered. She kissed the ring before she let it fall back against her neck. When she looked up at the Moon, the queen felt her hands clench at her sides. She could not believe she was going to ask him this.

"Is this what you wanted? Did you want me to loose my powers? To loose Jack?" she asked loudly.

Feeling hot tears form in her eyes, Elsa bit her lips and waited. The only answer she got was the eerie whistling of the wind.

"What if we don't defeat Pitch? Are you going to let Anna loose Kristoff? Are you going to let her suffer like I am suffering?" Elsa demanded.

Fighting the anger and pain inside, Elsa let her legs betray her. She fell on the ice and her full eyes starred down at the sparkling crystals that glittered inside the thick coat. She touched it faintly, her fingertips brushing against the surface.

All of a sudden, a large gust of wind blew right at Elsa, causing her to fall back in surprise as the snow picked up her skirts and made them flutter around her. Confused, Elsa gripped her skirts and turned around, her braid whipping behind her. She then saw it…the slip of gold that burned into the map.

"The map!"

Immediately Elsa pulled off her skates and hurried to the map. She picked it up and unrolled her frantically, her hands trembling as she starred down at the paper. At the bottom of the Guardian drawings, on a thin stripe of ribbon, a group of strange letters glowed and scorched the page. Elsa gasped and dropped the map as the words flickered as they were magically inscripted on the map.

"No wait!" Elsa grabbed the map and quickly read the words.

_Burgress._

"Burgress….Burgress! The town that Jack is from!" Elsa shouted. She looked down at the words, making sure she had read them correctly.

"Burgress! That's it! That's the place!" Elsa rolled up the scroll and scrambled up, brushing the snow off her knees and clothes.

"Burgress! Jack's hometown!" Elsa sang loudly. She burst into excited laughter and ran through the high mounds of snow.

* * *

Back at Oaken's, Elsa ran straight into Oaken who was on his way to the barn. The big man was about to shout a hello to the queen when he was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug.

Oaken laughed and returned her embrace. "Hi to you too!"

"We have to tell Anna!" Elsa breathed.

"Tell Anna what?" Oaken asked as Elsa opened the barn door. The queen's excited entrance woke up Anna and Thorbend, who were already laying on the straw and peacefully asleep.

"Anna! Anna wake up!" Elsa exclaimed. She dropped down beside her sister and shook her shoulder.

Anna sat up, still half asleep. "What is it?" she asked and rubbed her eyes.

"I got a sign from the Man in Moon! Look!" Elsa grabbed the map and unrolled it. Anna sat up and looked down as Elsa placed the map on her lap. Thorbend and Avon gathered around them, just as curious as Anna.

"Look! The words appeared when I was skating!"

"Burgress," Anna read, her eyes widening at the glowing letters.

"It's the town where Jack and Holly are from!" Elsa said as she unrolled the map quickly. Her bright eyes gleamed with relief and joy.

"Did he tell you what's in Burgress? Do you think the Guardians are there?" Anna asked.

"They may be, but now we know we must go there. If the Moon wrote those words, they must have some importance to them." Elsa whispered and pointed at the letters once again.

"Then we must go to Burgress." Thorbend spoke up.

"How far is the town from here?" Anna asked.

"About a day, if we leave straight in the morning, we will get there by nightfall." Avon answered.

"Then we'll go in the morning." Elsa decided.

"Then we better get some sleep, as much as I love you Elsa, I don't really want to end carrying you all the way to Burgress." Anna giggled. She settled back down on her cloak and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

Thorbend chuckled as well and turned to his side a few feet away. As she herself was preparing to lie down beside Anna, the queen felt a hand come down on her shoulder. It was Avon.

"Your Majesty, let me accompany you to Burgress. I don't want you to get hurt by Pitch's wrath. Although the man named Thorbend looks strong and brave, he doesn't have a weapon against the enemy." Avon whispered.

Elsa hesitated and turned to the rest of the hunters and Devon. "What about your brother and the others?"

"I don't trust them, but I do know how to get a few more handy weapons."

"As long as you don't loose your head." Elsa laughed softly as she laid down on the straw and pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Don't worry your Majesty, since I'm my brother's twin, we sometimes share the same tricks." Avon chuckled. As Avon blew out the last lantern, Elsa rolled over on her side and watched her sister peacefully sleep as her own body began to grow tired.

For the first time in days, Elsa fell asleep with a hopeful smile on her face.


	20. Thawed Love

Thawed Love

Jack was sure he was used to the cold and that it never bothered him once he received his winter powers. Walking barefoot on the ice, holding snowballs in his bare hands, even blowing gusts of icy air, he thought it was all-immune to him.

But looks like he was wrong.

On the outside he felt the snowy winds blow against his face and hair, while on the inside, Jack had a frozen heart.

Since fleeing the North Pole and landing in this vast frozen wasteland, all the winter spirit could think about was his talk with North, and how he was forced to be a Guardian forever because of a little sacrifice he'd done. The fury and pain inside Jack caused the winds to rise and a blizzard to unfold. Even as Jack sat down on the edge of the small cliff overlooking the vast Artic fjord, the blizzard continued to roar, pick up snow, and swirl it furiously.

Jack's cloak whipped behind him as he starred blankly at the landscape. He never felt so confused and heartbroken. Anger for the Man in Moon and even North coursed through him. He wanted to scream yet his throat was hoarse and cold.

"I just want her," Jack whispered. He looked down at his staff. This was the key that gave him his powers. Without it, he was weak. Yet as long as he had it, Jack knew he was still a Guardian.

Furious, Jack tossed his staff over the fjord and turned away, not caring where it landed down there, or if the wind picked it up and blew it away. With a pained sigh, Jack fell back against the snow. He outstretched his arms and legs and let the snow fall on him. Perhaps there was a way he could give up his Guardianship. The Moon didn't need him…all he was summoned to do was create blizzards and snow days. But was North telling the truth about the consequence of remaining in oblivion if Jack chose to leave?

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" Jack whispered. He closed his eyes and letting a deep, restless slumber take over.

"_Jack…Jack…."_

_Jack's eyes fluttered open. He was sitting on a crystalized banister that shone purple and pink. Awed, he ran a hand along the perfectly carved banister._

_He could not believe it. The banister, the whole balcony, it was made of ice! Awed, Jack jumped down from the banister and looked up. He noticed two beautiful ice doors that were propped open, leading into a huge room that looked as though it was made out of ice as well. Huge, extravagant snowflakes were carved on the doors. The balcony floor was smooth and glowed just like the rest of the structure._

"_Wow," Jack breathed. His eyes wandered from the balcony and to the rest of the ice palace. He had never seen anything like it…._

"_Wait!" Jack stopped and grabbed his hair, pulling a strand over his forehead. A sharp gasp escaped from his lips as he eyed the silver streak. __This time HE was in the dream!_

"_This is….amazing!" Jack stammered._

_Spinning around, Jack's eyes widened as he approached the banister and gripped it tightly. A beautiful view of a vast snowy land overlooked the ice palace. The sky was a perfect, serene shade of purple, pink, and gold._

"_This is….unreal!" Jack whispered. He had to be dreaming…._

_As Jack propped his elbows against the banister and look in the beautiful sight, he was unaware of a smiling girl approach him, sparkling in an exquisite blue gown of ice and snowflakes. Her glossy platinum blonde hair fell loose over her bare shoulders. __Smiling, the girl reached out and wrapped her arms around Jack. Surprised, Jack turned around and met the girl's beautiful blue eyes. He could not believe it._

"_It's you!" he gasped. The girl laughed and hugged him to her. Jack felt his knees grow weak as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him._

"_Of course it's me silly." _

"_I….you know me?" Jack stammered. He lifted her face into his hands. His fingers were trembling slightly as he peered into her eyes. _

_Elsa crinkled her nose and eyed him. _"_Are you denying your love for me?" _

"_No! No I just…..you're here!" Jack whispered._

"_I'll always be here Jack, always." Elsa whispered. She reached out and cupped his face. Her beautiful eyes lingered down on his lips._

"_Kiss me, I must be dreaming." Jack breathed. Elsa smiled and leaned into him. Her lips brushed against his cheek before they found his lips, which she gladly kissed….._

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!"

Jack opened his eyes at the sound of the rough voice. Gasping, he sat up and looked at his surroundings. He saw North standing beside him, along with Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy. He was lying on the cliff in the frozen wasteland where he fell asleep.

"No!" Jack shouted and scrambled up from the ground. The balcony, the beautiful snowy landscape, Elsa….everything was gone...it was just another dream.

"Jack calm down! You're hyperventilating!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Sandy I think you should knock him out for a little while." Bunnymund murmured. Sandy nodded and stepped forward, only to be stopped by North, who held up an arm, his gaze still on Jack.

"He was dreaming about the girl again." North announced to the rest of the Guardians. Tooth and Bunnymund exchanges surprised glances before Tooth flew over to Jack.

"Is it true Jack?" she whispered.

"Yes, she was there right in front of me!" Jack stammered. He turned to North, who was looking at the ground.

"North….I need to find her. These dreams….they have to mean something. You gotta believe me, the Man in Moon must be giving them to me!" Jack insisted.

"What was your dream about?" Bunnymund asked.

"I was at an ice palace, oh gosh it was the most beautiful ice palace I've ever seen! And I was there, standing on this balcony and then she….came!" Jack explained, his voice thick with emotions and memory. He could still feel her arms around his waist and her sweet breathe lingering on his skin as she kissed him.

"North...I think we should let Jack go and find this girl. He's clearly in love with her. Only a guy as love-struck as him is can almost have a seizure for a girl." Tooth said softly with a smile.

"You do love her don't you?" North asked.

"North…I can't even tell you how much. I don't understand….surely I can still be a Guardian and have someone I love."

"Oh come on mate! Let him get the girl!" Bunnymund exclaimed suddenly. Jack, Sandy, and Tooth turned to the Easter Bunny, who smirked and twirled his boomerang in the air.

"What? I had a crush on someone too before, I know how it feels mate."

"I wonder who," Tooth giggled and nudged Bunnymund on the shoulder. North turned back to the group and his lips curled into a defeated smile.

Jack approached the large man. "I'm sorry North, I shouldn't have snapped at you back there, I know you want what's best for all of us."

"I'm sorry too my boy, I shouldn't have judged you so harshly." North said. Shaking his head, Jack reached out and hugged the Guardian, who returned his embrace.

"Uh guys you know I love truces but surely the girl's waiting for Jack somewhere!" Tooth said. Jack pulled back and turned to the rest of the Guardians. A large smile appeared on his face as he looked at his new band of best friends.

Bunnymund came up beside Tooth with a smile. "Go get her Frosty, or she'll forget you!"

"Thanks guys, but where can I find her? The ice palace….where can I find the ice palace in a mountain?" Jack asked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you have your globe with you?" North asked.

"Of course," Jack chuckled and reached into his cloak pocket.

After searching though, a small frown appeared on Jack's face. "Oh no," he murmured, pulling his hand out.

"You lost it!" North shouted.

Jack gave him a sheepish shrug. "Maybe,"

"Looks like you'll need to take the long-distance train mate. The number one rule for us Guardians is to never loose your snow globe." Bunnymund chuckled.

"Yeah I'll find it eventually." Jack smirked and waved off a hand. With an excited leap into the air, Jack looked down at the Guardians and saluted them before pushing back and making a victorious back flip in the air.

"Be careful Jack!" Tooth waved as Jack flew down to the frozen fjord and snatched his staff from the ground, laughing and sommersaulting into the air.

**Thanks for reviewing! Until next time!**


	21. Fixer Upper

Fixer Upper

Jack was just flying over the snowy Corona when he caught sight of Rosalinde. At the moment the little princess was playing in the palace courtyard with a tall man who wore elegant robes and fur-trimmed cloaks. He had dark hair that was tucked underneath a gold crown. Jack guessed that this was the King of Corona.

Mid-air, Jack stopped and looked down at the laughing pair. Rosalinde was rolling a huge snowball up to the older man, who was laughing and making a second large snowball. Jack smiled at the realization that they were making a snowman. He was about to call out to Rosalinde when the little girl lifted her head and spotted him. She smiled wide and waved up at him.

"Hi Jack!" she greeted. The King looked up as well and his eyes widened as Jack flew down on the ground and bowed.

"Who is this?" King Edward asked his granddaughter curiously.

"That's Jack Frost Grandpa! He's my best friend! He can make it snow and everything! He made the snowstorm last night!" Rosalinde answered brightly.

King Edward chuckled. "You don't say,"

"It's a honor to meet you your Majesty." Jack said with a polite bow.

"Look! He can also fly!" Rosalinde exclaimed.

"And do more, rest assured I already informed Rosalinde that I'm not a witch nor an evil wizard." Jack said with a bright grin.

"Do you wanna play with us Jack? Mommy and Daddy went to the city! You can meet them too!" Rosalinde said.

"I wish I could Rosalinde but I'm on my way to meet someone. A very special girl who lives up at the North Mountain." Jack explained.

"Oh so you know Queen Elsa?" King Edward looked surprised.

Jack turned to him with a just as surprised glance. "Yes!" So that was what her name was. And not only did she have such a beautiful name, but she was a queen as well?

"Ooh I love Aunt Elsie and Aunt Anna! They're the best! Aunt Elsie can make it snow too!" Rosalinde exclaimed and clapped her hands.

"Really?" Jack breathed, surprise mixing in with the excitement. It appeared to good to be true.

_Elsa has powers of ice and snow too? This is unbelievable! So that explains the ice palace and the ice dress she wore! She made the ice palace herself! She's just like me! I'm not the only winter spirit around here!_

"Look Grandpa! Jack's blushing cherry red!" Rosalinde giggled. Jack clasped a hand to his cheeks, which much to his surprise, were actually burning. He did not know when was the last time he felt hot. Something actually fluttered inside his belly.

"I um….well I…" Jack babbled.

"I think Jack likes Auntie Elsa." Rosalinde whispered with a stifled giggle.

"I do, its just all new information. I love Elsa, but I had no idea she could be so similar to me." Jack insisted.

"Then you have much catching up to do my boy. Are you headed to Arendelle now?" King Edward asked.

Jack arched a brow. "Arendelle sir?"

"It's where Aunt Elsa and Aunt Anna lives with Uncle Kristoff and Sven, who's a talking reindeer. Do you know they also have a talking snowman? He likes giving warm hugs!" Rosalinde chirped.

* * *

After bidding farewell to King Edward and promising Rosalinde a double-play date for his departure, Jack flew out of the kingdom and over the lands, letting his staff work its magic and make it snow behind him.

He received precise directions on how to reach the North Mountain from the King, who Jack learned was Queen Elsa and Princess Anna's uncle. Rosalinde's parents Rapunzel and her husband Eugene were cousins to the sisters and Kristoff was Anna's husband of three years.

"She has powers like me." Jack breathed and looked down at his hands.

Since he left Corona that was all Jack could think about. He wondered how Elsa would react once she saw him. Will she remember him? He had to make it appear casual. The last thing Jack wanted was to scare the girl away with his awkwardness.

"Hi Your Majesty, my name is Jack Frost and I love you." Jack rehearsed in the air. Wrinkling his nose, Jack slapped himself on the forehead.

"That'll definitely scare her away. Okay how about 'Your Majesty, you may not remember me but my name is Jack Frost and I happen to be a good friend.' Urgh who I am the Duke of the North Pole!" Jack groaned.

This was a lot harder then he imagined it would be.

* * *

Soon enough Jack was flying through a dark, night sky, his staff creating a light flurry behind him. Above his head, the skies were dancing with purple, green, and pink colors. Jack smiled and looked up at the magic for a brief moment, admiring the colors before he returned his gaze to the sight in front of him. He was flying over a strange land with huge rocks scattered all around, covered with rocks and moss.

"Hmm, that's strange." Jack mumbled with a risen brow.

He stooped down and flew towards the rocks, landing on the ground. Brushing the snow off his shoulders, Jack looked around. "What is this place?"

Jack turned around and glanced at the huge boulders and then the smaller rocks that laid next to it. Then, there was a strange rumble.

"What the…!" Jack grabbed his staff and flew up in alarm. He watched dumbstruck as the smaller rocks began to rumble and actually roll and bounce off the steeper hills. They all seemed to be coming right at him!

"Okay this is creepy!" Jack was about to fly up and flee when all of a sudden the rumbling rocks began to move and suddenly open up like strange flowers. For a split moment the trolls looked at Jack in stunned silence and Jack starred at them, unblinking.

"You're….real…rocks!" Jack cried.

"Hey hey buddy I think the correct word you're looking for is trolls!" one of the trolls corrected grouchily.

"Sorry I just…wow this is weird!" Jack admitted and brushed his hair back from his face.

"Who are you?" Bulda asked.

"It's Jack Frost!" one of the little trolls answered.

"How do you know?" Jack asked, still dumbstruck.

"The Moon told us!" Cliff said.

Jack looked up to see the Moon shining brightly against the Northern Lights. He turned back the trolls. "Sorry, I must've took a wrong turn. I'm looking for the North Mountain."

"The North Mountain? That's where Queen Elsa's castle is!" Bulda said happily.

"It looks like our Elsa has finally found a man!" Cliff announced.

The trolls began to cheer and hoot with loud excitement. Jack's cheeks flushed red with sudden embarrassment as the trolls began to gather around him, patting his legs or wishing him good tidings.

"Let me take a look at him!" Bulda said. Before Jack could protest, the troll grabbed his face into her chubby hands.

"Perfect straight teeth, white hair, dreamy eyes, he's not old and wrinkly! Yes this looks like the perfect match for Elsa!"

"And he has ice and snow powers too!" Cliff added. Jack could not help but laugh as the trolls began to talk in quick and happy tones.

"We should go over there and plan their wedding!"

"I'll bring the buffet!"

"I'll make the decorations!"

"I'll make the dress!"

"Whoa slow down! Dress?" Jack questioned and held his hands up.

The trolls turned to him with disbelieved looks.

"Why of course, there's so much to do before a wedding can happen!" Bulda insisted.

"Whoa whoa wedding? I'm sorry but I'm….I need to see Elsa first. She might not even remember me!" Jack admitted loudly. The trolls immediately stopped talking and turned to him, eyes blinking.

"What do you mean she might not remember you?" Bulda cried.

"Well I mean she might not even know who I am at first. I….I used to be the boy she loved. I dreamed about her in the past. But…but what if she doesn't remember me?" Jack asked.

"Oh then looks like we need to give you a little fixer-upper!" Bulda said.

"Fixer upper?" Jack's brows rose in confusion.

"Yes a fixer upper! So tell me dear what is it that you remember about Elsa?" Bulda asked.

"Her beautiful eyes, her smile, the way she laughs is adorable…." Jack smiled at the memory.

"What else?" the troll urged.

"That I was at the palace, it must have been in Arendelle, and I had brown hair and I wasn't Jack Frost. If I wasn't Jack Frost then who was I?" Jack said.

"If you don't remember then we'll help you!" the little troll said. She giggled and bounced into Jack's arms. Jack let out a gasp as the troll almost pulled him down.

"Alright, what should I know about Queen Elsa?" Jack asked after he set the troll down.

"She's the queen of Arendelle!" Bulda began.

"She has a younger sister named Anna, and she was born with the powers of ice and snow!"

"She loves chocolate!"

"And she is very graceful and poised! So I think the cloak's got to go!" Bulda insisted and tugged at Jack's clothes.

"I don't think so!" Jack assured her with a large step back.

"She also loves to skate!" Cliff added.

"And she's very punctual! And organized! Even her magic is orderly!"

"I think its time we fix him up a bit! Look at him! It's like he's meeting Elsa for the first time!" Bulda cried.

"Yeah!" the trolls cheered.

"Uh wait I don't think there's a need to!" Jack insisted.

"Look here comes Pabbie! Maybe he'll help!" Cliff suddenly said.

The trolls turned and moved aside as another rock rolled up to Jack and opened it, revealing a wise, old troll with a yellow crystal hung on his neck.

Grand Pabbie looked up at Jack with a weathered smile. "So this is Jack Frost."

"Maybe you can help me Grand Pabbie. I need to know more about what happened on the night I became Jack Frost. Does Elsa even know about me?" Jack asked as he sat down on one of the larger boulders.

The old troll frowned. "Don't you trust the Moon?"

"I do but…" Jack bit down on his bottom lip.

"Impatience is the worst. Alright, I will tell you about the story, but you must listen carefully Jack Frost, and don't let your heart get in the way of your head." Grand Pabbie explained.

"Okay, I'm ready to listen."

* * *

Elsa's eyes fluttered open.

Gasping, the young queen sat up, her eyes flickering around the cold and dark stables. Around her, dark figures laid on the straw, covered to their chins and deeply asleep. Elsa swallowed hard and her hand came up to the pendant around her neck. She gripped it tightly and closed her eyes.

She had a dream, a vivid dream about being back at the North Mountain…and there was a boy there…a boy who flew like a bird and laughed as his strange staff struck a blast of snow and ice behind him. Elsa remembered standing in the grand foyer and watching him. And then suddenly he stopped and flew down beside her. She was certain he was smiling but then the dream ended.

And Elsa woke up before she could see his boyish grin.

"Someone's there, at the North Mountain, I can feel it." Elsa whispered. She pressed the pendant close to her and turned to her right. Anna laid close beside her and was deeply asleep.

"Anna!" Elsa crawled over to her sister and began to shake her.

Anna's eyes flickered open and she stirred underneath her cloak. "Huh?"

"Wake up, I must tell you something." Elsa whispered.

Anna yawned and sat up stiffly. She rubbed her eyes before looking up at her sister. Her eyes immediately widened at the paleness on Elsa's face. 'What is it? You look terrified!"

"I had a strange dream about seeing someone at the North Mountain, in the ice palace." Elsa explained.

Anna sat up straight. "Really? Who?"

"I don't know, he was flying and….and laughing and I watched him and then he flew down on the ground and then I woke up! But I have a feeling that something's back there…or someone." Elsa said.

"Elsa we're far away from the North Mountain, maybe a day's journey….and we have the Guardians to go after. We can't worry about the North Mountain now." Anna reminded firmly.

"I know, but Anna I really think I should go over there….I don't know why but I have a strange feeling…I have to go. What if it's some sort of a sign from the Moon?" Elsa asked.

"Can't we go in…"

"No, I'm going right now, while the Moon is out and I can see if this has something to do with him." Elsa cut off.

"Then let me come with you," Anna whispered and grabbed her hand.

"No Anna, you need to keep on going to Burgress. We can't loose time now." Elsa said with a shake of her head.

"No! Wherever you go I go too! Who knows what can come at you!" Anna declared in a loud voice.

"Anna please don't…"

"What's going on?" The two sisters turned sharply and noticed Avon standing nearby, fully alert and awake.

Elsa rose up and Anna followed after her. "I'll take Avon with me." the queen decided.

"Avon?" Anna repeated.

"Yes, we'll both go together to the North Mountain and then catch up with the rest of you. We'll go right now and surely be back before the break of dawn. And if we don't…then you know what to do Anna." Elsa picked up the map and handed it to her sister.

"Elsa please…" Anna began.

Elsa held up a firm hand. "Anna, I'll be alright. I trust Avon and we'll be armed, but if anything does happen then you know what to do, and Arendelle will look up to you." she whispered. She pressed the map into Anna's trembling hand.

"Avon go saddle up two horses." Elsa instructed.

"Yes your Majesty," Avon bowed and left the barn.

"Are you sure you'll catch up to us?" Anna asked softly.

"Yes I will…but remember Anna what I told you."

"It won't happen!" Anna shook her head and squeezed Elsa's cold hands. "You will get your powers back and defeat Pitch!"

"We can never be too sure. I love you Anna and farewell for now, take care of Holly and make sure Marshmallow and Thorbend behave." Elsa smiled and grabbed her sister in a tight embrace.

Anna squeezed her tight before she pulled back. "Be careful okay? And please come back safe and sound."

Elsa nodded. "I will,"

"Here," Anna turned and picked up her mittens. She gave them to Elsa, who took them and slipped them over her cold hands. The two sisters wrapped their arms around one another and slipped into the dark night, where Avon was leading two horses out.

"Are you ready milady?" Avon asked. He handed Elsa the reins of one of the horses and was armed with his sword and a dagger sheath at his belt.

"Ready Avon," Elsa mounted on one of the horses and took the reins into her hands. She rolled her eyes down to Anna, who smiled a small sad smile and waved.

"Bye Elsa! See you soon!"

"Bye Anna!"

**Thanks for reviewing! We're getting SO close! Hang tight folks! :D**


	22. I'm With You

I'm With You

After he said goodbye and waved to the trolls, Jack shot up in the air and began to fly towards the direction of the North Mountain. A million emotions and thoughts ran through his head.

Jack knew everything now. He knew about the night on the pond, when Pitch ambushed him and Elsa and he fell through the ice. Jack knew the sacrifice he made and why he was summoned to be a Guardian. And he knew more about the girl in his dreams. After Grand Pabbie told him of the events, the trolls insisted on going with him to seek his true love, yet Jack politely declined their offer. He was sure that he wanted his first encounter with Elsa to be perfect. And alone.

Picking up speed, Jack laughed and twirled in the air. This was it, once he reached the North Mountain, his life will be complete.

_Please make her remember me._

* * *

The shattered, broken balcony was the first thing that Jack noticed when he reached the North Mountain. The ice palace in his dreams…it was all there.

"So it's true! Everything in my dream was real!" Jack breathed. He flew down to the balcony and his smile disappeared at sight of the broken ice. He wondered what could've happened here.

"No problem!" Jack chuckled with a shrug.

He moved his staff along the broken bits and remains of the balcony and let his ice magic conjure and create a sparkling new balcony with smooth, glossy banisters carved with elaborate snowflakes. He swept away the bits of ice that scattered the floor and jumped down on the floor. When he turned to the door, it was also cracked and shattered, as though something had burst through.

"That's strange," Jack mumbled. He let his staff do its magic and soon enough the huge glossy ice doors were hinged and back into place. Jack smiled at his work and flickered his staff forward, letting the doors open with a low creak.

As Jack moved his hand along the glossy walls, he was unaware of the door closing behind him, shutting out the muffled whinnies of approaching horses….

* * *

"Oh my!" Avon's eyes were huge with wonder as he and Elsa urged their horses to a halt in front of the ice palace.

Elsa smiled up at it. She could not believe that it was still standing after so much time has passed. The walls and outlines still glistened like new. Marshmallow certainly did a good job of guarding it for her.

"So the rumors are true…." Avon whispered as Elsa dismounted from her horse and led him towards a lone tree. She tied the reins around the trunk and gave the animal a comforting pat.

"I'll wait here your Majesty. If there's anything, do call." Avon replied, still seated on his horse.

Elsa nodded and began to make her way around the palace, her eyes gazing up at every detail. "I'm home," she smiled and felt tears prick her eyes.

Her boots crunched along the snow as Elsa carefully approached the beautiful ice stairs that would lead up to the front doors. The stairway was stretched out and led straight to the huge doors. Sudden memories of the cold winter night of her escape returned as Elsa began to make her way up the stairs, holding tightly to the banister as she went. If only she felt so free and wonderful now, instead of empty and fearful….

When Elsa reached the top, she rolled her eyes up to the huge doors and wondered what to do. If she had her powers, opening them would be a piece of cake.

"Looks like I'll just have to knock." Elsa sighed. She reached out and rapped her knuckle against the cold door. Stepping back, Elsa held her breath and waited. Sure enough, after a few moments, the doors opened with a loud rumble.

"They opened?" Elsa laughed softly and stepped in.

Cold, freezing air hit the queen's face as she stepped into the grand foyer. More of the memories were coming back. Elsa remembered seeing Anna stand in the same spot she stood nearly a year ago_. _Somehow Elsa could not accept the fact that so much time has elapsed...

* * *

"Oh gods she's here!"

Jack moved back from the stairs and pressed himself to the wall. His heart was suddenly beating like mad as he clung to his staff and held his breathe. "Get it together Jack! It's just Elsa! Oh gods I didn't think she'd come here! And so soon!"

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Elsa's voice called out.

Jack let out a deep breathe and straightened his shoulders. He looked down to his staff and closed his eyes. If Elsa really loved him, then she would remember….

Slowly, Jack moved away from the darkness and into the glowing blue light. Elsa was still standing at the bottom and looking around. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was slightly shivering from the cold air.

"Your Majesty," Elsa turned at the sound of the low voice. She lifted her head up and her eyes grew wide as Jack appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at her with a warm smile.

"It's you! You're the boy in my dreams…" she revealed.

Jack jumped down from the top of the stairs and flew right in front of her. She was so beautiful, the way her eyes glistened and strands of her light hair framed her pale face. Silently, Elsa narrowed her eyes and leaned in. Jack's heart picked up its pace. Could she see right through him? Did she even notice him?

"Elsa it's me." Jack assured. He made a move towards her yet Elsa recoiled back, confusion clear on her face.

"Who?" she whispered.

"Jack…." Jack's voice faded and he was suddenly frightened. What was his last name, the name that belonged to the boy that Elsa loved before?

"Jack…Overland." Elsa gasped and took a large step back. For a split moment Jack thought she was going to faint.

"Jack," Elsa composed herself and stepped forward to him. Her eyes took in the boy's pale face, his crooked, nervous smile and glistening white hair. All of a sudden…. it was clear to her. Even though his eyes were bright and blue and his hair was white, he still bore the old Jack's thin frame. And the smile that Elsa knew all too well….

This was her Jack….the Jack that she thought she lost forever….

"It is you! Oh gods you're alive!"

Her feet betrayed her and in moments Elsa flew into Jack's opened arms. She began to cry and bury her face into his shoulder. Jack could only hold her tight and struggle not to cry himself. His hands came to her soft hair and then up to her wet cheeks, which he cupped and lifted her face. Elsa's eyes were bright as she smiled and looked at him.

"You remember me?" Jack breathed.

"Yes, I always remember your smile, it was the one thing that kept me believing that you didn't leave me." Elsa whispered.

She then leaned in and her lips brushed against his. The butterflies went crazy in Jack's stomach and the sudden longing for the girl crept inside him. His hands left her face and came down to her small waist. She held his face, her fingers stroking his cheeks as their lips devoured one another. When Jack pulled back, Elsa grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, as if he was the one thing she couldn't live without.

"Elsa we need to talk." Jack moaned against her lips.

"It can wait, I need you Jack….I need to know you're really here." Elsa stammered as she cradled his face. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Her hand reached out and stroked back a strand of his white hair from his forehead. "Who are you now Jack? You don't look like the boy I used to sneak into the kitchen with…."

"I'm Jack Frost, the Guardian who finally found his queen." Jack answered. He brought her close to him and kissed her on her soft sweet lips.

"Frost?" Elsa smiled when they pulled back.

"Watch this!" Jack winked.

Elsa watched in complete awe as Jack jumped up and began to fly around the foyer. He grabbed his staff and unleashed a swirl of sparkling snow. Elsa laughed and stretched out her hands. She caught the snowflakes as they fell around her.

"This is amazing!" Elsa laughed. She looked up as Jack landed in front of her and gave a grand bow. With a bright smile, Elsa ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Cradling his face, she kissed him on the lips sweetly. "I missed you, I thought I lost you back on the ice…"

"You didn't and you never will. You saved me." Jack said.

Elsa blushed and stroked a finger along his chest. "Did you see the entire palace yet?" she asked softly.

Jack's eyes widened and Elsa bit her lips, struggling to hold back a giggle. A few moments later he smiled and a mischievous gleam lit his eyes. Propping his staff against the banister, Jack reached out and swept the queen into his arms. Elsa laughed and titled her head back, giving Jack enough time to peck an innocent kiss on her neck. Her skin flushed underneath his touch and Jack felt his own desire ignite.

"Do I get a grand tour?" Jack teased.

"Of course," Elsa smiled and they kissed. Yet as Jack ran up the high stairway and Elsa clung to him tightly. The two of them knew very well that there was just one place in the whole palace where they wanted to be.

* * *

_Get it together Jack! This is just a tour! _Jack kept telling himself as he and Elsa flew up the long stairway and onto the second floor.

The moment they reached the top and Jack set Elsa down, the radiant girl smiled and grabbed his hand. He let her take him to a large room made entirely of ice. The walls were glossy and showed the white, bleak sky. There was a small balcony and a thin icy veil that covered the opening. At the doorway, Elsa turned around and met his lips hungrily. Her hands gripped his collar as he wound his arms around her waist, his own hands coming up to her braid and letting it loose. His fingers ran through her soft strands and his lips took hers with a suddenly flaming passion.

"Don't leave me again Jack." Elsa groaned.

"As long as you don't leave me." Jack responded as he stroked her spine and let his hands roam over her hips.

Elsa leaned over and met his lips. She nudged them and deepened their kiss with a fierce boldness that even surprised her, yet did not hold her back. She wanted Jack. And surely he wanted her. Breathless, her cheeks flushed, Elsa draped her arms around Jack's neck and he lifted her up from the ground and into his strong arms as their passions for each other continued to take over.

Elsa placed her hands on Jack's chest and pushed him back, guiding him towards the bed that she slept on during her isolation. Their bodies fell on the soft mattress and Jack opened his arms, letting Elsa in them. She smiled and closed her eyes, her nose nuzzling his cheeks as he kissed her gently, his fingers stroking back her hair from her shoulders. Hovering over him, Elsa's eyes twinkled as her hands gripped his and their fingers intertwined. Jack returned her smile and lifted his head, hungry for another kiss.

The kiss did not come, because Elsa's smile grew and she let go of his hands. Her fingers went up to her cloak and she unclipped it from her neck. The cloak fell on the floor and Elsa proceeded to untie her bodice. Jack's eyes widened and he sat up abruptly, his fingers helping her. As he worked to undo her bodice, Elsa kissed him ardently and grabbed at the edges of his sweatshirt. She tugged off his sweatshirt, gasping at his stunning torso and muscles. Smiling mischievously Jack pushed aside Elsa's hair as the queen threw off her bodice and slowly pulled off her blouse over her head. Jack's eyes lingered on her glowing body before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Elsa down on the bed beside him.

"I love you Jack." Elsa whispered fiercely as Jack urged her back onto the pillows and hovered over her. His right arm slipped around her waist to hold her while his other hand pulled at her skirt.

"I love you too Elsa, gods you don't know how much." Jack murmured as their lips returned to continue their passionate synch.


	23. The Late Night Traveler

The Late Night Traveler

The young princess was just opening her eyes when she heard a soft sound of a horse whinnying. Stirring underneath her cloak, Anna yawned and stretched out her arms.

"Your Grace," Thorbend appeared beside her.

"What? Are we going?" Anna asked sleepily. She sat up and pushed her hair from her face.

Holly, and the ruffians were still asleep nearby and did not even hear the sound of Thorbend's voice. Suddenly Anna remembered her sister, and how she and Avon had rode off into the night to the North Mountain.

"Elsa?" Anna looked around. Her sister was nowhere in sight. The thought that Elsa was still out there uneased Anna. _She said she would be back before dawn…._

"We must be quiet. I've saddled two horses and snatched a couple of swords and Voltaire's arrows. They're hidden away but we still need to pack a few provisions. Where's Queen Elsa?" Thorbend asked and looked around.

"She left…" Anna bit her lips.

Thorbend looked surprised. "Where to?"

"To the North Mountain, along with Avon. She said to wake up and keep going to Burgress. She'll catch up with us." Anna whispered.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes, I promised to her that I'd keep going. She'll come back to us I'm sure. In the meantime, I'll see if Oaken's up and get some breakfast for the road." the princess decided, hoping that the distraction would lessen her worry for Elsa.

Anna then stood up as quietly as she could and clipped on her cloak. Both she and Thorbend crept outside, where Anna gasped at the sight of the pink and purple swirled sky. "It's beautiful!"

"And early, I'd figure we best get a move on before Avon's brother and his friends wake up. But don't worry, they're heavy sleepers, especially after an eventful night of poker and ale." Thorbend gave her a playful wink.

"Ale?" Anna giggled.

"That's where I guarded them your Grace. Every time one of them eyed you, I gave them the death glare." Thorbend assured her.

"Thank you Thorbend." Anna smiled kindly at the hermit before turning and making her way towards Oaken's store.

* * *

The princess walked up to the door, surprised to find the store already opened when she pushed through the door. Oaken was already up and shelving jars of pickled eggs and sardines.

"Good morning Oaken!" Anna greeted as she approached the counter.

"Good morning Princess! You're up quite early!"

"We need to get a move on, how about some good food to eat? What've you got?" Anna asked.

"You're in luck! I just baked chocolate scones and the milk is brewing for hot cocoa! There's also a blowout sale on my famous pickles and sardines yeah?"

Anna tapped her chin in thought. "Um….we'll definitely take a dozen of your finest scones and hot cocoa….oh and three jars of your pickles."

"You got yourself a deal!" Oaken chirped and began to move around his shop.

"Did anyone else come here after we left? Maybe my sister perhaps…along with one of the travelers?" Anna asked. She leaned against the counter and gave Oaken a curious look.

"Not your sister, but someone did come! A strange visitor last night….he came banging on my door way past the midnight hour. Surprised at who it was!"

Anna raised a brow. "Who?"

Oaken opened his mouth to respond yet all of a sudden the door opened and closed shut. A gust of morning wind blew in, as well as loud footsteps echoed in as they stomped on the ground.

"Oh that must be…." Anna turned around and froze, the words becoming lodged inside her throat. Her hand that held the bag of coins suddenly opened and the bag fell on the ground loudly. Tears pricked Anna's eyes as she looked at the man who brushed off the snow from his clothes.

"Kristoff…." Anna spoke up in a broken voice.

* * *

Kristoff looked up and froze as well. That voice….he knew that voice…. His eyes took in Anna's small figure and for a split moment he thought his heart stopped from shock. His Anna was here….he couldn't believe it. She was actually standing at Oaken's….just like three years ago.

"Anna!"

"You're here!" Anna cried. She ran across the store and Kristoff swept her up off the ground and twirled her in a circle.

"You escaped! Oh I knew you'd escape! I knew you'd find me!" the princess wept. She looked up and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They pulled back and Kristoff looked down at her with a bright smile. "I always keep my promises."

"How did you escape? There were Fearlings everywhere! And Pitch….how did you…"

"It was Kai, he helped me escape through the same passageway you and Elsa went through." Kristoff answered. He brushed the tears from her face and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

Anna smiled and hugged him fiercely, refusing to let him go. "I thought I lost you back there, when the door shut I thought…."

Kristoff's large hands stroked her braids gently. "I was so worried about you too. I thought they'd find you and Elsa and they'd bring you back." he whispered into her hair.

"They didn't, we have thick skulls, Elsa especially. And we've made a few allies along the way, including a certain snowman." Anna teased as she looked up at him.

"This is so touching! I think I'm going to cry!" Oaken whimpered at the counter.

Kristoff and Anna pulled back timidly as Oaken set a whole tray of scones on the table. Taking Kristoff's hand, Anna pulled him towards the shelves, where she was sure they'd be away from Oaken's eyes. She then turned back to her husband they wrapped their arms around each other once again.

"Promise me that you won't shut the door in my face again." Anna whispered against his lips.

"I promise, I'm so sorry Anna!" Kristoff mumbled as Anna pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. They did not even hear the door opening and shutting, signaling another customer.

"Ah good morning!"

Anna pulled back from Kristoff's arms. "It's Thorbend!"

Grabbing her husband's hand, Anna led Kristoff towards the counter, where Thorbend was standing with Oaken and already dressed to leave.

"Where's Sven? And Olaf? Did they escape too?" Anna asked and looked out the window curiously.

Kristoff approached her and draped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll tell you everything outside."

"He's right, we better get a move on. Holly and the rest are ready. We have enough time to ride out of Oaken's before the ruffians wake up." Thorbend said.

* * *

The three of them walked outside, carrying their bought goods. Holly sat on a back of one horse, while the other was bare and saddled. Thorbend began to tie the provisions to his own horse quickly.

"Where's Elsa?" Kristoff asked and turned to Anna.

Anna quickly looked around, hoping that her answer would somewhat appear. But there was nothing. Elsa was nowhere to be seen. "She…left."

Kristoff frowned and glanced around. "Where? Why would she leave you?"

Anna turned back to her husband with a small frown. "She went to North Mountain. I promised her that I wouldn't hold us back. We have to continue on and find the Guardians." she insisted firmly. She then reached into her bag and took out the map.

"You don't look so sure." Kristoff whispered.

"I'm not, but I trust Elsa, come on. We have to get going before the ruffians wake up." Anna forced on a smile and kissed Kristoff on the cheek.

The mountain man embraced her tightly. "I love you Anna,"

"I love you too." Anna mumbled and pulled Kristoff into another sweet kiss.

* * *

After galloping away from Oaken's, the group, along with Marshmallow, trotted their horses through a steep forest with tall towering trees and a stream that was trickling icy water. The horses were calm and the travelers kept them at a trot.

While they rode, Kristoff told Anna everything that happened after the Fearlings raided the kitchen while the princess listened intently. And when Kristoff revealed Pitch's new ally, the girl paled, unsure if she could digest the sickening news.

"So Hans has returned, hungry for power." Anna whispered. She looked up at her husband worriedly. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, but he's still dangerous either way, and Pitch is even more powerful now that his confidence is up. They have Arendelle under full lockdown, no one can get in or out." Kristoff explained.

"That explains the huge ice wall." Holly pointed out.

"And Sven and Olaf are…locked up aren't they?" Anna asked. Kristoff nodded, wincing in sadness at the mention of his friend.

Anna turned and kissed his cheek in comfort. "They'll be okay. Once we get Elsa's powers and the Guardians, we'll free them." she said and gripping his arm tightly.


	24. A King's Desires

Dangerous Desires

"Your Majesty!"

The Fearling growled and pushed a pale and fearful Kai forward and into the throne room. The howling wind was blowing through the cracked windows and the shredded tapestries were fluttering against the walls like a ghost's robes. Two Fearlings stood by the door, guarding it. Hans was sitting on the throne, deep in thought when the Fearling approached with Kai. Pitch was stood beside him with Onyx.

"This fool was in the dungeons, surely conspiring against you! What should we do to him?" the Fearling demanded. Pitch turned to Hans, who smiled rather pleasantly.

"Release him, there's no use in killing him just yet." he insisted. The Fearling shoved Kai to the ground, where Kai scrambled up to his feet and adjusted his coat.

"Leave us!" Hans ordered. The Fearling bowed and floated out. When the doors slammed shut, Hans leaned back into his throne. Kai watched as he stroked his chin.

"Pitch I fear I'm….missing something here." Hans announced.

Pitch gave him an odd glance. "Sire? You have everything….Arendelle has surrendered to you."

"Not everything," the prince whispered in a strange voice.

Kai gulped. "S-sire?"

"I need….a queen." Hans decided, his lips curling into a devious smile. Kai paled at the thought, while Pitch eyed him with confusion.

"A queen?" they both spoke up.

"Yes, a queen! And I know just who I want to see sitting on this throne." Hans said and ran a hand along the edges of the smaller throne.

"Y-your Majesty surely you must be….." Kai stammered and fumbled with his collar.

"I had a dream last night of Elsa. I couldn't sleep after that dream, I was as though I could touch her right here. Of course Anna was charming but she was quite stupid and young, she belongs in the dungeons, rotting with that pathetic ice harvester. Elsa…she's clever and quite powerful, not to mention very beautiful. That's what the people want in a queen..."

"Sire are you sure this is a good idea? Why need a queen when you have an entire kingdom at your mercy?" Kai asked and gestured to the army behind them.

"With Elsa at my side, the people will come to love me, they will surely come to trust me when she convinces them. And without a queen what will I become? A dead end! No line no descendants! With a queen I'll have...heirs." Hans smiled and stood up from the throne. Kai became pale with horror, while Pitch's lips curved into a pleased smile.

"Yes, I want Elsa brought here. It's time for the people of Arendelle to see the king they deserve. Where's that pathetic squire? What's taking him so long to find two girls? Where could they possibly be?" Hans growled and turned to Pitch.

"I'll send two men to find him your Majesty." the Nightmare King decided with a bow.

"Get them, and tell him that if he does not bring Elsa soon, I'll get his head in return for a pathetic attempt at doing his job." Hans ordered.

"And Anna sir? What do we do when we find her?" Pitch inquired.

"Bring her here, I shall like to see her fight when her sister will finally bow down to me. Then we can throw her in the dungeon, where she'll rot like the rest of them." Hans decided, ignoring the sharp gasp that came from Kai.

"But Sire where exactly do you want us to look? They could be anywhere."

Hans turned around and rubbed his chin in thought. He suddenly remembered one place. "The North Mountain!"

Pitch frowned. "The North Mountain? What could possibly be there?"

Hans tuned and gave him a sly grin. "An ice palace, made by none other than the Snow Queen. Have your men go there. If Elsa's there, I want her brought here."

"Of course Your Highness." Pitch bowed.

Hans sat down, quite satisfied. Yet there was still something that was bothering him. And that was Elsa's pathetic little sister. The prince knew that Anna will surely want to save Elsa, it was so predictable. She'll surely step up and sacrifice herself again. It was pathetic. Hans knew that he will be humiliated again, and that is the last thing Hans wanted to be. He'd rather have Anna dead then see her try to save Elsa.

As Pitch mounted Onyx and galloped out of the throne room, Kai turned back to the prince. "You're mad!" he spat.

Hans lifted his head and laughed."And you're a fool Kai. Do you really think you can defeat me? You, a mere servant against a king and an army of fear and darkness? I could have your head if I wasn't so merciful. Take him to the dungeon, he's done here."

"You'll never get away with this!" Kai shouted as a Fearling approached him and began to drag him out.

With servant was gone, Hans slowly stood up and lifted his sword. He began to step down from the platform and make his way to the left wall, where he approached a large portrait of the queen. Hans smiled wickedly as he starred up at her piercing blue eyes.

He had to admit, Hans was not lying when he spoke of Elsa. She was quite beautiful, more beautiful that Anna, who appeared to look like a child now when Hans thought about her. Lifting his sword, Hans smirked and pressed the tip of the blade to Elsa's neck. He wondered how it would feel to kiss her red lips and run his fingers through her perfect hair. She would surely be weak and innocent, considering that Pitch had her powers within him. It was just how Hans wanted her to be...

"Soon Elsa, you'll be mine. I'll be sure of it." Hans whispered and sen the blade down Elsa's neck.

**Oh no...**

**Inspiration: The broadway musical number "The Madness of King Scar" from the Lion King.**


	25. Guests at the Palace

Guests at the Palace

Jack lay still and content as Elsa stroked swirls on his shoulder blade and her lips sprinkled soft kisses on his neck. The bed sheets were rumpled and thrown on the floor and Jack held her warm body close.

"It's late," Jack whispered. He lifted his head and starred down at Elsa's beautiful face.

The young queen shrugged and her fingers never stopped their soft caresses. Jack kissed her lips as she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer to her.

"I don't want to leave." she mumbled.

Jack brushed a kiss on her forehead. "I know, I don't either but we have to. Your bodyguard is probably getting restless." he teased at the mention of Avon, who was still guarding the palace.

The winter spirit then pulled back and let Elsa sit up. Taking her hand, Jack smiled and kissed her fingers. "Come back with me to the North Pole."

Elsa sighed in sudden sadness and looked up at her true love. "I can't Jack, I have to take back Arendelle."

Jack's smile disappeared as he brought her into his arms. "Why? What's going on in…"

Before Jack could finish his question, the high shrills of approaching nightmare horses filled the air. Elsa and Jack both gasped at the sound. Grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head, Jack flew from the bed and Elsa struggled to slip on her own clothes.

As Elsa got dressed, Jack approached the shut windows and rolled his eyes down. The sight before him turned Jack's blood cold. There were at least a dozen Fearlings standing underneath the window. Half of them sat mounted on their horses, while the others stood on foot. They all looked as though they were inspecting the palace. If one of them just looked up then he'd be spotted.

"Damn!" Jack stammered.

"What? What is it?" Elsa exclaimed and stood up from the bed.

Jack returned to her and grabbed her hands. Fear filled his eyes, making Elsa nervous. "There's some sort of dark army just outside the palace!"

Elsa gasped loudly, her own face turning pale. Jack noticed her fear and turned back to the window. "What? What are they?"

"Fearlings, they're Pitch's monsters. They came for me." Elsa choked out.

Jack grabbed her hand and he began to lead her towards the door. "We can't go out the window, they'll spot us. We need to get to the foyer, while it's still empty."

"What about your staff?" Elsa asked and pulled him back. Jack swallowed down the fear but it was a struggle. He had completely forgot about his staff! Yet how was he to know that the ice palace was going to be attacked?

"Stay behind me, and be very careful." he whispered.

Elsa began to tremble. "Jack I'm scared."

"I'll be right here." Jack encouraged firmly while trying to keep his own voice calm. What exactly were these things, and were they really this terrifying? Jack did not want to know.

What he did know was that he had to get Elsa out of here. And fast.

* * *

When Jack and Elsa slipped out the bedroom and into the hallway, they were greeted with a strange and haunting silence. The high walls and dome shaped ceilings were not blue but dark and bleak just as the rest of the palace had suddenly become. And it was snowing. But it was not white snow that Jack was used to, it was a black sharp snow that pierced into their faces like tiny needles.

"What the…." Jack brushed the snowflakes from his cheeks and looked at his fingers.

_Black snow? _Jack frowned and pulled his hood over his head. He turned to Elsa and slipped her cloak's hood over her own head. She still clutched his hand and the other she used to cover her face.

"I don't hear anything!" Elsa whispered.

Jack squeezed her hand tightly and turned to the long stairway made of ice. He began to walk towards it, listening to any strange sounds. Elsa followed after him, just as alert. When they reached the top, they looked at the foyer. There was no one there, but that did not sooth them. It only brought more unease.

"We gotta get out of here Elsa." Jack declared softly and gathered her trembling body into his arms.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his waist. "Look! There's your staff!"

Jack looked down where she pointed. Sure enough, his staff was sitting where he left it yesterday. Without it, his flying abilities were limited. They had no choice but to go down the stairs on foot.

"Come on," Jack took her hand and they turned to the stairs. They began to make their way down, looking down at the deserted foyer.

"Jack!" Elsa suddenly stopped and Jack looked down. He was able to see a dark figure move underneath the stairs. He stopped and peered closer. The figure also stopped and Jack suddenly noticed the crossbow in its hand.

"No!" Jack shouted. He turned and prepared to shove Elsa back from the stairs yet she kept a good grip on his hand.

It was too late though as the arrow flew straight at the staircase and the sharp sound of ice cracking filled the air. The arrow sliced straight through the ice, causing it to shatter right underneath their feet. Elsa screamed and the two of them fell right through the jagged hole. Jack's body fell hard with a sickening thud, his back hitting the hard floor and knocking the air out from his lungs. His hand still gripped Elsa's.

Breathless, feeling his back ache from the high fall, Jack opened his eyes and gasped as six black faces with yellow flashing eyes starred down at him. He quickly turned to Elsa and gasped at her still form beside him.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted. Frantically he tried to lift himself up but the pain in his back was keeping him pinned down. The Fearlings grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up.

"Let me go!" Jack cried and fought against the sharp claws that were gripping him. One of the Fearlings grabbed his staff off the floor. He struggled against their grip but they were stronger, much to Jack's horror. He turned to Elsa, seeing two Fearlings circle her and their swords drawn.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he growled. Angry tears pricked Jack's eyes as one of the Fearlings chuckled and nudged Elsa's still form.

"He knows the Queen,"

"Pitch will know what to do with him."

"He'll reward us for sure!"

"He won't be needing this." At the last remark, Jack's head shot up and he caught sight of the Fearling who held his staff.

"NO DON'T!"

The Fearling laughed and snapped his staff in two. The sound of the sharp snap filled Jack's ears. A burst of shock and pain suddenly swept through him, causing Jack to stumble. It was as though a part of his powers left his body. Without his staff, he suddenly felt weak. His shaking hands curled into fists and he tried to punch at the Fearlings. When he managed to kick a Fearling back, another Fearling struck him in the stomach, his claws scratching across his chest. Jack cried out in pain.

"We'll take him back to Arendelle, where Pitch and King Hans will decide his fate." one of the Fearlings revealed.

Jack lifted his head and met the cruel gaze of one of the Fearlings.

"Look at him! He can't be a regular human!" the Fearling cackled and grabbed Jack's face. His claws dug into Jack's cheeks. "And that staff had to have some value to him."

"Not to mention he can fly!" another Fearling added.

"Enough! We'll deal with him in Arendelle! There's nothing here anymore! We got what we came here for." the Fearling boomed and releasing Jack's face.

"What do you want us to do with this place?"

"Destroy it!" the Fearling ordered, marveling at the horrified look on Jack's face. As the rest of the Fearlings laughed, Jack turned away, his gaze transfixed only on Elsa. At the moment a tall man dressed in a black cloak was lifting her up from the ground.

"Please don't hurt her!" Jack pleaded. The man pulled his hood down and Vegard frowned down at the winter spirit. He turned away and faced one of the Fearlings. "Destroy this place. King Hans is waiting."

"No!" Jack gasped, ignoring the warm blood that began running down his cheeks. Before he knew what was happening, Jack was dragged out of the foyer by the Fearlings, who began to fly around the walls and smash the beautiful palace.


	26. Burgress

Burgress

"We're here! Burgress is at the bottom!" Holly shouted happily, looking back the group while clinging to Marshmallow's back.

"Burgress! We made it!" Anna exclaimed in relief.

Riding beside her, Thorbend smiled. "We'd still be back at Oaken's if we didn't have these beasts."

"We have you to thank!" Anna admitted. Picking up speed, Kristoff and Anna galloped to where Marshmallow and Holly were.

They stopped on top of a small hill that indeed overlooked a tiny village nestled on the bottom. Behind the village was another huge forest crowded with dark trees. The cottages were small yet they looked comfortable enough to fit a small family. Small children ran and played in between the cottages, their laughter mixed with cheerful voices and the sounds of the farm animals bellowing. Women and teenage girls dressed in layers of shawls were gathering water from the well, collecting eggs, or herding animals. Men came in and out of the forest, riding horses or pulling wagons piled with firewood.

It was tiny compared to Arendelle.

"It's adorable!" Anna confessed.

At the entrance of the village, two little girls were standing and giggling. One of them turned around and looked at the hill above the village. At the sight of Marshmallow, she let out a scream and turned to flee. Her best friend followed her gaze and cried out as well.

"Oh no," Kristoff murmured as they watched the girls sprint into the village.

"Looks like we have some explaining to do." Anna chuckled. She turned their horse and began to walk down the hill. Kristoff and Thorbend exchanged reluctant glances before following after him.

As they neared the village, Anna turned and looked over her shoulder. They had made it to Burgress, yet Elsa was still gone.

"Oh Elsa where are you?" the princess whispered in growing uncertainty.

* * *

When the group reached the village, the villagers were all gathered together and talked amongst themselves. The men were louder and scowls crossed their faces. Women talked in quick tones and the children were standing in the back of the group, hiding from the strange group.

"Don't be alarmed! We come in peace!" Anna insisted and stopped her horse in front of the group.

"Who are you?" one of the men asked. He was tall and wore a gray, fading tailcoat and a tri-cornered hat. Anna had to guess that he was the overseer.

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle and this is my husband Kristoff, Holly, and our escort Thorbend." Anna introduced.

"How should we believe that you're a princess? Why I could be the Duke of Belgium." the overseer snickered.

"She's the Snow Queen's sister!" Kristoff shouted, clearly frustrated. A few villagers began to murmur quickly. The travelers were certain that they heard the term "witch" and "cursed" from a few of the women.

"They're good people! If you allow them to rest for the night, they'll surely owe you their gratitude!" Kristoff said over the whispers.

"Is Helena Overland here?" Anna asked.

Marshmallow gathered Holly into his hand and lowered her to the ground. The girl jumped down and looked around for her mother. The overseer turned to the group curiously. A few moments later a small, thin woman pushed her way through the crowd. Although she looked weary, the woman smiled at the princess.

"Mother!" Holly laughed. She ran up to her mother and threw her arms around her.

Helena laughed and hugged her daughter tightly. She then looked up at the smiling travelers. "I'm Helena Overland."

Dismounting from her horse, Anna approached the woman and pulled her hood off. Holly looked up at her mother happily while Helena wrapped her arms around her and curtsied.

Helena curtsied. "Your Majesty,"

"There's no need to do that, I'm glad I found you." Anna smiled.

Holding onto her daughter, Helena looked past Anna's shoulder to the other travelers. "Come, let me take you in. You look like you could all use some hot tea. We'll talk then." she offered and then gestured at the village.

Anna released a weary sigh and tugged her cloak over herself. "Thank you ma'am,"

* * *

After they were settled and their horses were taken to rest, Helena invited Anna and the group inside her home, which was situated closer to the forest and a little farther from the rest of the cottages. Night was slowly falling upon the village as Helena prepared to boil water for tea. While her mother prepared to warm the travelers, Holly started a fire to warm the little house. Anna, Kristoff, and Thorbend sat around the small dinner table with Marshmallow sitting outside, guarding the little house.

"How's Arendelle? Is there lots of snow?" Helena asked curiously.

Anna laughed. "Yes, courtesy of Elsa of course."

"I had to stay here, my husband had broken his leg while at the woods and I had to come back to Burgress and take care of him. He's a crazy but lovable man. Two weeks in bed and he's already up, wandering in the woods with his pick axe and horse." Helena explained.

"Just like someone else I know." Anna admitted and nudged her husband with a giggle.

"How is Jack? Is he doing well? I hope he's not too reckless back at the palace. It's strange that he didn't want to come along with you. That boy can go anywhere." Helena said with a light laugh.

Anna looked up in sudden fear, unsure if she could bring herself to say what she and Elsa had decided to tell Helena. "He's doing well, but there is something we must tell you." she whispered. She felt Kristoff squeeze her hand in comfort, yet it was still difficult.

"Yes?" Jack's mother glanced at the princess, who forced herself to look at the young woman. Kristoff sighed and looked up at Helena as well.

"There's something we must tell you. It's about Jack and the reason why we came here." Anna said.

"What is it?" Helena asked.

"We need to tell you about what happened. Please sit down." Anna said. When the young mother did not move, Thorbend helped her to her empty chair and Helena sat. Anna sighed and sat beside her.

The princess was not the only one who ended up telling Helena about the past few days. After Anna explained in her best way about the night at the pond, Kristoff began explaining about Pitch and how he took over Arendelle. Holly finished by saying how Jack, along with Olaf and Sven and Vegard, were captured while trying to escape Arendelle. It was what the three of them planned to tell Helena. Anna knew they had to say this. If they revealed the worst, they feared it would literally kill Helena.

Helena remained silent and shocked afterwards, yet she remained tearless. Anna held her hand tightly and even Holly slipped into her arms. When the young mother remained mute, Anna slipped outside, leaving Kristoff to comfort her before he followed after Anna.

* * *

"Anna?"

Kristoff pushed open the door to the barn. His wife was standing beside their horse, stroking his nose. The other horses were eating or snoozing in the dark. Anna looked up and watched as Kristoff approached her. Tears streamed down the princess's cheeks as she watched him approach.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked softly. Anna brushed the tears away and straightened. She refused to meet Kristoff's glance.

"We had to tell her Anna, you said so yourself that you believe wholeheartedly that Jack is still alive! What choice did we have?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm just frightened Kristoff. What if he's…." Anna's voice faded as she looked down at her boots.

"Anna stop! Just stop!" Kristoff grabbed her shoulders and turned her so that Anna was looking up at him. "I know you're scared about Pitch, but we will find the Guardians, you said so yourself that we're not gonna stop until we find them and they help us." Kristoff insisted.

"It's not just that Kristoff. I'm terrified for Elsa. She still didn't return with Avon…I have an uneasy feeling that something had to happened at the North Mountain." Anna burst into more tears. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let her go! What if…what if…"

"Shhh, c'mon, let's go back to Jack's house and we'll think of a plan there. There's no point in staying here in this freezing barn" Kristoff whispered and stroked the top of Anna's head.

"Okay," Anna sniffed and took his hand into hers. The two of them walked out of the barn, uncertainty haunting them as they both wondered where Elsa and Avon could be and if they were really safe….

* * *

Helena was just handing Thorbend a warm blanket when Anna and Kristoff returned. Thorbend looked concerned at Anna's swollen eyes and reddened cheeks.

"Ahh I was just giving the men some blankets for the night. Holly asked if you'd like to sleep with her and Thorbend can take Jack's room." Helena said.

"I won't mind the bench for once." Kristoff assured as he came to Anna and kissed her on the cheek. "Sleep good tonight, you had a long day."

"You too, I love you." Anna whispered and kissed him back. She then pulled away and turned to Helena. "Thank you,"

Anna smiled and followed Holly into her small bedroom. Inside there was a small bed wide enough for Holly, as well as a small chest of toys and a cupboard.

"You can sleep on my bed tonight your Grace, I won't mind the floor." Holly offered.

"No no I insist you sleep in your bed. I always liked sleeping on the floor, it reminds me of camping. Elsa and I do it sometimes back home." Anna said.

Holly shrugged indifferently and prepared her bed. While Holly was busy, Anna approached the small chest, curious to know what kind of book rested on it. When the princess picked up the book, she gasped at its title.

_Legends of the Guardians._

"So…you know about the Guardians?" Anna asked. Holly approached her and the girls sat down together on the chest.

"Yes, it used to be Jack's favorite book when he was a kid. I didn't read it so much, but I love Toothania." Holly answered with a bright smile.

Anna looked up and met the girl's glance. "Who's that?"

"The Tooth Fairy, here let me show you." Holly said and took the book. Anna watched as Holly flipped through the worn-out pages and landed on the page that was covered with colorful drawings of the Tooth Fairy.

"How fascinating….can you tell me about each Guardian?" Anna asked curiously.

"Of course!"


	27. Return to Arendelle

Return to Arendelle

Elsa's eyes fluttered open.

Her whole body began to shake as a frigid chill hung in the deathly air. She moved her head slightly and felt a hard, cold surface against her cheek.

"Where am I?" Slowly Elsa lifted her hand up to her face and wiped the fatigue that clouded her eyes. When she moved her hand away, she noticed a gray, concrete wall across from her.

The queen winced and sat up. A sharp pain ran up her back, causing Elsa to cry out and fall on the stone bench that she laid on. Once the pain subsided, Elsa rubbed her throbbing head and looked around. She was in a dark dungeon cell. The gray walls were all too familiar. Elsa suddenly gasped, her breathe coming out in a warm fog. She turned to the small window and forced herself up. Her legs were still sore and weak yet Elsa pushed herself on until she was stood in front of the window and peered out at the depressed kingdom outside her cell.

"Damn you Pitch!" Elsa cursed. The sight sickened her. And what was worse was the feeling of sudden helplessness. Pitch still ruled her kingdom, and all Elsa did was allow herself to get captured.

As she thought about Pitch, Elsa suddenly felt everything come back to her. The North Mountain…Jack…..their reunion and then….the Fearlings.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted, her voice choked with new fear. She bolted to the door and began to pound on it. They had to be keeping him locked up too, and more so Pitch couldn't possibly know what powers Jack possessed.

"Hello? I demand you let me out!" Elsa ordered as loud as she could. Pulling herself away from the door, Elsa turned to the wall and stumbled to it.

"Jack! Anyone?" she screamed as loud as she could. Her fists continued to pound on the walls until they became numb. Her legs soon gave in and Elsa crumpled on the ground. As she wrapped her arms around herself and buried her face into her knees, Elsa was unaware of the door being unlocked.

Elsa lifted her head as two Fearlings marched into the cell. Goose bumps began to attack Elsa's arms as she struggled to scramble up from the ground. "Stay away from me!"

"You called didn't you?" a voice questioned. Elsa turned just as Vegard entered into the cell.

"Vegard!" Elsa gasped, unsure if what she was seeing was real.

"King Hans wishes to see you." Vegard announced with a blank look on his face.

"King…Hans?" Elsa swallowed hard and gripped the walls to hold herself up. Was this really happening?

"Don't worry _Your Majesty_, he's quite excited." one of the Fearlings chuckled and came over to her. Pale, Elsa pushed herself from the wall. She made a move to flee from him but there was no place to go. Before Elsa knew what was happening, she was grabbed and restrained.

"Release me!" she shouted.

"Shut up!" the Fearling that held her growled.

Elsa tried to thrash and kick out yet the Fearling's grip on her wrists was too tight. Soon enough another Fearling approached her and locked her wrists in a pair of thick black shackles. When they finally released her, Elsa turned to claw at them yet the moment she lifted her hands, the shackles tightened around her wrists.

"Ah!" Elsa cried out as new pain coursed through her.

"Get a move on!" Vegard ordered.

Helpless, Elsa hung her head and struggled to fight back angry tears as the Fearlings grabbed her arms and began to drag her out of the cell.

* * *

The queen was escorted through the palace door and into the grand foyer, which was guarded with at least a hundred Fearlings and nightmare horses. As Vegard dragged her on, Elsa swept her cloak over her neck, hoping none of the Fearlings would see the flickering of her ring or pendant.

"Your Highness, the queen has arrived!" a Fearling announced. Elsa looked up and gasped as she was led into the throne room and right up to the platform that held her throne.

"Ah Queen Elsa." a sinister voice greeted.

The hairs on the back of Elsa's neck stood up and she felt her face grow cold. A new terror took over her body. That voice, she recognized it. And it was not Pitch's.

The curtain beside the throne flapped back and Hans stepped onto the platform, a casual smile crossing his handsome, revolting face. Pitch followed after him, flashing Elsa a haunting grin. Elsa did not know whom she was more frightened to see. Pitch had allied with this man and now they were sharing her kingdom.

"Hans!" Elsa cursed. Vegard pushed her onto the ground and she fell with a cry. The room chuckled with sneers.

"Queen Elsa, it's been so long." Hans admitted and stroked his knuckles.

Elsa lifted her head and saw Hans sit down on her throne. "What are you doing here with this monster?" she snapped and gestured at Pitch.

"This is the way to rule a kingdom Elsa dear." Hans whispered and gestured at the Fearlings. "And it's quite odd that I don't see your little sister here. Where is Anna? Didn't she try to stop Vegard from taking you?" he asked. Elsa bit her lips and looked down, while Hans slowly nodded.

"I thought so, Anna's nothing more than a little wrench. It was nice to play around with her three years ago, when she fell into my arms just like that." he laughed.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that you monster!" Elsa shouted. She raised her hands and moved towards the prince yet her chains held her back. Whenever she attempted to move, they locked around her wrists and weakened her strength.

Hans smirked in much amusement. "Don't even try to fight Elsa, I can clearly see the fear in your eyes."

Elsa looked down at the rough floor. "I'm not afraid of you." The sound of footsteps approaching her jarred Elsa to look up. She looked up in time to feel Hans grab her chin and lift her face up to him.

His dark eyes were locked in hers. "You should be grateful I don't have your friends' heads. Because it appears as though a certain prisoner escaped. Where is Kristoff?" Hans demanded.

"I don't know, he never made it to us!" Elsa confessed, refusing to look away.

"Oh don't worry, his cell is waiting for him. When we reach him, he won't be alone. Anna will join him. I'll gladly spare you though, you're fascinating." Hans admitted.

Elsa's eyes widened as Hans smiled and released her. His touch still lingered on her cheeks where he held her.

Elsa shivered as Hans returned to the throne. "I order you to tell Pitch to return my powers to me!"

Pitch laughed and lifted his hands. Elsa could only watch in horror as he created a swirling gust of black snow. He was provoking her. "Why would I do that? Just look at how much fun I'm having."

"Look at her, pleading for her powers, it's pathetic." a Fearling agreed.

"Silence!" Hans commanded and lifted a hand. Pitch and the Fearling stopped as Hans turned back to Elsa.

A devilish snarl slowly appeared on his face. "I'll make a deal with the queen." he decided.

"A deal?" Elsa stammered.

"Yes, a deal. Follow me." Hans said.

He stood up and began to make his way across the throne room. As he passed Elsa, the queen was clearly able to see a sly look cross his face. Pitch laughed and flew after Hans. Grabbing Elsa by each arm, the Fearlings began to pull her after the prince and Pitch.

* * *

Hans and Pitch moved through the palace swiftly.

As they dragged her along, Elsa struggled to hold back her angry tears as she passed the darkened walls and shredded tapestries. What have these monsters done to her kingdom? She also could not help but wonder what was Hans up to. Would she be back in the same cell? The thought sent a shudder through Elsa's spine.

Slipping the black key into its hole, Hans smirked and turned the lock. The door opened with a low, eerie creak. The prince and Pitch slipped inside, followed by Elsa and the Fearlings. The walls of the dungeons were made of slick stone, and the air was freezing and bitter. There was not a single light that lit the hallway yet Elsa was certain that neither Hans nor Pitch minded.

"In here," Pitch spoke up as he stopped in front of a huge stone door.

"Bring her here!" Hans's voice was sharp as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. The Fearlings pushed the young queen forward and Hans and Pitch both moved aside, allowing Elsa to look into the cell.

* * *

Jack's eyes opened at the sound of the cell door opening. At the moment he laid on a cold, stone bench. The blood that ran down his scarred cheeks had dried and the right side of his lips was still swollen from where the Fearling struck him.

"Who's there?" Jack stammered and forced himself to sit. He felt the heavy shackles creak and rattle as he moved his hands. The shackles restrained his wrists and hands, preventing him from fighting back the Fearlings.

Slowly, Jack looked up and he suddenly saw a girl standing in his cell. It was not a Fearling but a girl….no it was not just a girl…..it was her.

It was Elsa. His Elsa.

"Elsa…." Jack spoke up.

Tears ran down Elsa's cheeks as she gasped and ran up to him. She began to weep and allow the tears to fall on his neck.

"Elsa, gods I'm so glad you're okay!" Jack breathed, his own voice trembling as he looked down at the crying girl.

Elsa lifted her eyes and blinked through her tears. Jack tried to hug her yet when his shackles got in the way, he allowed her to press herself against his chest. The chains on her wrists clanked as she cradled his face in her hands.

"Oh Jack! I….I thought they killed you! Oh gods I thought you were dead!" she kept saying in a voice broken with emotion and relief.

He kissed the top of her head and let his lips linger in her soft hair. "No I'm not dead, I'm right here." he assured her softly.

Elsa lifted Jack's face and kissed him on the lips, her tears falling on his face. Jack broke down and returned her kiss hungrily. When Elsa moved her head back, Jack leaned in and took her lips again.

"What did they do to you?" Elsa whispered as she stroked his bruised eye. She reached out and kissed it.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Jack breathed. Suddenly nothing hurt him. With Elsa here, the bruises and pains just disappeared.

"How adorable!" Pitch's voice echoed behind her.

Elsa spun around and noticed Pitch standing against the wall. "You!" Vile anger took over Elsa as she made a move towards him.

"Elsa don't!" Jack exclaimed.

"Release him! You've hurt him enough! It's me you want not him!" Elsa shouted as she approached the Nightmare King.

Pitch cackled. "Ah but you haven't listened to Hans's bargain yet. He only brought you here to show his exchange."

"Exchange?" Elsa stammered in sudden fear.

"Take her away! King Hans is waiting for her." Pitch ordered. Elsa turned back to Jack and kissed him as the Fearlings slipped into the cell.

"I love you Elsa, don't show them you're weak." Jack breathed.

"I'm not leaving you Jack." Elsa demanded as their lips met again. She suddenly felt a pair of claws grab her shoulders and pull her back. Her hand locked with Jack's arm. "No!"

"It'll be alright Elsa, we'll see each other again." Jack said in a shaken voice. He tried to slip a smile on his face but it was a struggle as he watched them take the girl he loved away from him.

"Jack!" Elsa cried. She stroked his sleeve, her fingers slowly slipping away from him as she was yanked out of the cell. Pitch's laughter rang around the cell as he followed after the screaming queen.

"I love you Elsa. I'll never forget you again. Be brave my love." Jack swallowed and fell back against the wall.

Icy tears began to stream down Jack's cheeks as he looked up at the ceiling. He could still taste the sweetness of Elsa still on his lips. She came, they had taken her and brought her here. She stood beside him and told him she loved him.

_Oh Jack! I….I thought you were dead! _Her enchanting voice filled his head. Since he was thrown into this horrid cell and beaten, that was what Jack felt. It was her arrival that brought him back to life. Yet now her absence brought death closer then ever.

Minutes after the cell door shut behind Pitch, Jack passed out, yet not before he felt her hands on his cheeks and the tears freeze on his face.


	28. Lost Hope?

Lost Hope?

"I understand it all now." Anna breathed and closed the book. The princess and Holly looked at one another with hopeful smiles.

"It all makes sense! They'll surely help us, if they defeated Pitch before, they'll do it again." Anna said. She stood up, holding the book to the chest. She had to explain everything to Kristoff. This would surely guide them to the Guardians. It was as though Holly had the key in Burgress all along.

Just as Anna and Holly stood up though, the door to the bedroom flew open and Kristoff stepped in.

"Anna you better come downstairs!" he stammered.

Anna and Holly both exchanged a quick glance.

"Is it Elsa?" Anna exclaimed.

Kristoff looked terrified and at loss of words. He finally looked up at his wife. "Avon returned...but they took your sister!"

"What?" Anna shouted. She dropped the book on the bed and hurried out of the bedroom with Holly and Kristoff in tow. She hurried down the stairs and noticed Helena, Thorbend, and a very shaken Avon in the kitchen.

"Is it true?" The three of them turned to her and the princess turned to Avon, who was covered with black ash and a few cuts and bruises. He was unarmed yet looked terrified. There was no sign of her sister anywhere in the room.

Kristoff slowly moved towards her. "Anna..."

"NO!" Without another thought, Anna bolted out the door.

_Please don't let it be true. _Anna thought in growing horror as she ran out of the cottage and sprinted to the barn. The door to the barn was opened, yet when Anna slipped inside, she found it empty. The horses were tied up yet Avon's and Elsa's horses were gone.

"No!" Anna gasped and fell on her knees in front of the barn. She looked down and suddenly noticed a trail of black snow lead from the barn and outside. She followed the trail until it stopped. Kristoff knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her trembling form.

"No not Elsa, they can't take Elsa!" Anna stammered, dread filling her as she tried to compose herself. She turned around and noticed Thorbend, Avon, and Holly hurry over to her. When they saw the black snow, they stopped.

"Who did you see? At the North Mountain?" Anna demanded to Avon as Kristoff helped her up.

Avon shook his head as though he was still trying to believe what he saw himself. "Strange creatures Princess that rode on black horses. It was nothing like I'd seen before."

"How many were there?" Anna pressed.

"Five, but there was someone else as well." Avon revealed in a firm voice. Anna scrambled up and looked up at the man, her eyes wide and an angry spark lighting them. Kristoff looked horrified as well as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Who was it? How did he look like?" Anna whispered.

"He looked like a knight, he was dressed in black and he was riding with your sister. He carried her away from the palace." Avon described.

Thorbend turned to the princess, who opened her eyes and looked enraged. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yes I do." Anna spoke up and looked up at the hermit. "It's Vegard."

* * *

Anna never felt this angry at anyone before. It was as though a fire of rage ignited within her. The moment Avon told them the news of Elsa's kidnapping, her hands clenched together and she wanted to strike at something with all her might.

Vegard was a traitor all along. His heart was as black and frozen as Pitch's, if the creature even had a heart to begin with. She knew something was amiss the moment Vegard slipped into Arendelle with her sister. He had conspired with Pitch all this time. And now they had not only Arendelle in their grasps, but its queen as well. The thought of what they could be doing to her sister frightened Anna like she was never frightened before. She knew they had to get to Arendelle and save Elsa before it was too late.

Now the group stood in the small kitchen. Anna sat near the fireplace with Holly and Kristoff while Avon and Thorbend stood by. The _Legends of the Guardians _was opened on Anna's lap to the front page where multiple drawings of what looked to be a strange factory on a snowy mountaintop were drawn.

"What are we going to do your Grace?" Avon asked softly.

Anna looked up at the trader and the hermit. They both looked just as angry as her. Thorbend held the crossbow he brought at Oaken's and Avon kept a hand on his sword's hilt. Kristoff was rubbing her back in comfort yet Anna did not feel soothed.

Anna sighed and closed the book. "We can't go back to Arendelle. They'll kill us if we show our faces. Now that they have Elsa and Kristoff ran away, Pitch will surely send Vegard to go after us."

"But what about Elsa?" Thorbend asked.

"She's a strong woman, Hans and Pitch don't scare her. But if what Grand Pabbie says is true, then we need to have the Guardians and we need to find them fast. They're our only hope." Anna bit her lips as angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

She set the book down and stood up. "We're leaving right now. Thorbend, I want you to go prepare the horses. Avon and Kristoff come with me, we're going to trace the Moon. He can't abandon us now."

Anna then hurried out of the room with Avon, Kristoff, and Thorbend. As the princess ran out, Holly picked up the book and held it close to her before she turned and followed after the group.

* * *

While Thorbend was saddling the horses, Anna, Kristoff, and Avon stood outside the village. Snow was beginning to fall in thick, heavy flakes. Anna shivered and pulled her hood over her hair. She looked down at the bottom of the map where Elsa found the magical inscription back at Oaken's. There was none, much to Anna's irritation.

Avon shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "What are we exactly looking for?"

"The Moon burned the name of this town back at the lake. He's up now." Anna said and looked up just in time to catch sight of the Moon.

"And is there anything?" Kristoff asked.

"No, it's useless!" Anna snapped and tossed the map aside. She watched as it rolled up and became covered with snow before it stopped rolling.

"Don't give up so easily, maybe he'll give us something." Kristoff encouraged.

Anna turned back to the ice harvester. "We're loosing time! Pitch could be doing anything to Elsa and here we are looking for an answer from the Moon!" she cried.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty wait!"Both Anna and Kristoff turned around at the sound of the voice.

Helena was ran over to them with a small object cupped in her hands. She wore a tattered cloak over her shoulders.

"What is it?" Anna asked and approached the mother.

"This! I completely forgot about this!" Helena breathed. She opened her palms and Anna and Kristoff gasped in astonishment at the beautiful crystal orb she held so delicately.

"What is it?" Anna asked as Helena handed her the crystal ball.

"I'm not sure, I found it on Holly's windowsill, along with ice that strangely got into the room!" the young woman breathed.

"I know what it is!" Holly shouted as she ran over to the four of them with Marshmallow trudging behind and making the ground rumble.

Reaching the group, Holly flipped through the book and opened to a page. Anna gasped in shock as drawings of each Guardian holding an exact crystal orb appeared. This was a Guardian's snow globe!

"This is….this is a Guardian's….they were here! They came here and must have left this!" Anna shouted in glee as she held up the clear ball.

"What does it do though?" Kristoff asked.

"Its like a transporter! When a Guardian shakes it and names a place, it's supposed to transport them to what appears inside the snow globe." Holly explained.

"Then we must do that! I can't believe this got here! How…oh I don't know but it's here!" Anna's smile reached from ear to ear as she flipped through the pages with trembling fingers. "It says in the book that the Guardians gather together at North's toy factory at the North Pole. That's where we have to go."

"Then here goes nothing." Kristoff said. Cupping the snow globe in her gloved hands, Anna looked up at the group a last time before she closed her eyes.

This was it. She had to believe this was going to work. It had to. For Elsa's sake.

"Take me to the North Pole!" she shouted.

Holding her breathe, Anna opened her eyes. The snow globe warmed in her palms and suddenly a bright flash along with a warm glow appeared, startling Anna and making her fall back onto the snow. The princess watched in complete awe as a spark of magnificent light shot out from the snow globe and formed a large, circular portal that rippled with magic.

"It's real! You did it Anna!" Avon cheered.

"Come with me," Anna said and turned to Kristoff.

The ice harvester took her hand into his with sudden confidence. "Then let's go, Elsa's waiting for us."

"Be careful milady!" Helena shivered as she stood beside Thorbend and Avon.

"And say hi to the Guardians for me!" Holly added.

"This is it." Anna whispered, her voice trembling as she scrambled up from the ground. Her feet wobbled as she moved towards the portal, holding Kristoff's hand in her left and the snow globe in her right.

"Don't worry Elsa, we're coming." Anna promised as she and Kristoff stepped through the magical portal.


	29. Madness of King Hans

The Madness of King Hans

Elsa, on the other hand, felt as though she only held onto a small string of hope that was slipping away from her fingers. She laid on the bed and starred at her hands as tears ran down her cheeks and fell on the deep red covers.

Jack was alive. His heart beat against her hand and his lips were warm with life when he kissed her. Her Jack was in the palace, and he was in Pitch's grasp.

_"Oh Jack! I….I thought you were dead! Oh gods I thought you were dead!" she kept saying, her voice breaking with emotion and relief. He kissed the top of her head, letting his lips linger on her soft hair._

_"No I'm not dead, I'm right here."_

Elsa shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around her waist. For once she let the tears fall. She could not believe how much happened over the course of these three days. Jack proposed to her. She said yes and then they were attacked and torn apart. Her powers were taken from her….and she and Anna escaped Arendelle after Pitch attacked with Prince Hans.

Now she was back in Arendelle, with Jack locked up in the dungeon and waiting for her to make her choice. And all she had to do was listen to Hans and agree on his "exchange".

The young queen sat up and grabbed the pendant around her neck. With a small sniff she carefully slipped Jack's ring off the rope and slipped it on her finger. The snowflakes were still sparkling, just like her and Jack's love.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll fix all this. I swear I won't let them take you away from me again." Elsa whispered. She kissed the ring and wiped the tears from her cheeks. The first thing Elsa had to do was figure out where she was.

Rising up from the bed, Elsa looked around the large suite. It was quite large and elegant, with elaborate pieces of furniture scattered around, trimmed in gold and silver. A huge bear-skinned rug was spread out in front of a large fireplace made of stone. The deep red curtains were drawn over the window. A life-size mirror stood next to the bed. It had to be one of the many guest chambers.

Elsa knew she had to find some way out. But first…

Approaching the mirror, Elsa grabbed it and threw it on the ground with all her might. The mirror shattered as soon as it hit the ground and the glass broke into a hundred jagged pieces. The queen leaned over and picked up one of the larger shards, her finger touching the jagged tip and letting it cut into her skin. This would have to do.

After she slipped the shard into her dress pocket, Elsa swept the rest of the glass underneath the bed. Then she hurried over to the window and pulled the curtains apart. The view overlooked the frozen black fjord. The skies were still dark and the cursed black snow was falling. When Elsa looked down, she noticed that the window was high from the ground – at least fifty feet or more.

Elsa's grip on the curtains tightened in anger. She did not know what was worse, seeing her kingdom frozen with her powers, or seeing it imprisoned in darkness by Pitch's magic.

Just then, the outside lock clicked and the doorknob turned, startling Elsa and causing her to turn around. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and goose bumps attacked her arms as Elsa watched Pitch slip into the room with three Fearlings.

"Ah your Majesty, it's good to see you awake."

"What do you want?" Elsa demanded.

Pitch straightened and flashed her a wicked grin before he turned and snapped his fingers. Elsa's face bled to white as a fourth Fearling dragged in Gerda. Her childhood nanny looked beyond terrified as she looked from the Fearling and then at Pitch.

Elsa turned away from Gerda and looked at the Nightmare King. "What's going on?"

"She will help you prepare. King Hans wants to invite you to dinner." Pitch announced.

"And if I refuse?" Elsa asked with a lift of her chin.

Pitch laughed and all of a sudden a sharp jagged dagger appeared on the palm of his hand. Elsa gasped as as Pitch twirled the weapon on his palm.

"I'll have a little fun with your wintry lover. King Hans ordered me to punish the boy each time you try and resist. So what's it going to be Queen Elsa? You wouldn't want Jack's lips bleeding the next time he kisses you….would you?" Pitch cackled.

Elsa felt her stomach churn in disgust and horror as she shook her head. "Don't!"

Pitch smirked and grasped the jagged knife by its icy handle. "Good, now hurry up. King Hans is waiting."

* * *

Soon enough, Elsa was stood in the center of the chamber while a pale and speechless Gerda was fixed the last creases and rumples of her new dress. The dress was dark blue and trimmed with black frill. Before slipping into it, Elsa made sure to slip her pendant into her bodice. Her hair was plaited and fell in a single braid over her shoulder. A dark sapphire gemstone carved into a jagged snowflake hung on he sash around her neck and luckily covered the sash that held the bright snowflake.

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty." Gerda whispered and looked up at the queen.

"Don't be, I'll find a way to get rid of Prince Hans and Pitch. I promise." Elsa said in a soft voice.

"Shut up!" one of the Fearlings barked at the door.

Elsa lifted her chin and turned to the creatures. Pitch has already left and was surely in the dungeons, waiting for an order from the king. "I'm ready,"

One of the Fearlings smirked and acknowledged her appearance. "Perfect!"

Turning back to Gerda, Elsa gave the maid her best smile as the Fearling approached and grabbed her arm.

"The King will definitely be pleased." he cackled.

* * *

Her hands were sweaty with growing fear as Elsa was led to the huge wooden doors of the grand dining hall. Two Fearlings guarded it and when they noticed her coming, they stepped aside and probed the doors open.

_Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know you're afraid._ Elsa told herself as she was pushed into the room.

The dining hall was just as large as any of the other rooms in the palace. The walls were covered with elegant tapestries and there was a large fireplace on one side of the room. The flames crackled and snapped as a fresh fire lit the room with a golden glow. Different aromas of food filled the air yet eating was the last thing on Elsa's mind as she lifted her chin and forced herself to approach the long, wooden table that stood in the center. Silver platters full of delicious, hot food covered the tabletop and wine was poured into the gold goblets.

Standing in front of the fireplace with his hands behind his back, Hans turned and a devious smile appeared on his face at the sight of the tensed queen. There was something in his eyes that unsettled Elsa, yet she kept her composure and approached the table. Her eyes fell on his elegant and royal attire and she suddenly felt sick at the thought of Hans going through her beloved father's possessions.

"Hans," she acknowledged, not caring the least bit that she did not add a title.

Hans turned and walked across towards her, his eyes taking in her dress. Elsa took in his outfit and she suddenly caught sight of something black pinned at Hans's belt. It was the dungeon keys.

"Well then Queen Elsa, now that we're alone, let's reconnect." Hans said as his eyes dangerously lingered on her. He gestured a glove hand to the table. "Shall we sit?"

Elsa didn't wait for him to lead her. She picked up her gown and approached the nearest chair.

Hans's eyes continued to watch her as he sat down beside her and picked up a goblet of wine. "Please help yourself." he winked.

Elsa though, refused to pick up her single spoon. She flickered her eyes to her plate and suddenly caught sight of a beautiful crystal goblet filled with wine by her plate. A sudden thought came to her mind…

"Queen Elsa?" Hans spoke up.

Elsa snapped her head up. "What do you wish to reconnect on? Your victory in taking my kingdom? Or about the time you wanted to kill me!" she declared with flushed cheeks. He was coming closer to her…too close.

"No, actually it's about something else. Something that was bothering me since you came here." Hans admitted slowly. He stood up and began to circle and eyed her tensed form in her chair. Before Elsa knew what was happening, she felt a warm hand come down on her neck and his fingers stroke her skin. Her stomach churned with disgust at the touch.

"Loosen up dear, you're not back at the dungeons." Hans purred, his lips so close to her skin.

"What could possibly be bothering you? You have all of Arendelle in your grasp. What more can you want?" Elsa declared. She watched as Hans paused. His eyes glanced down at her and his hand still stroked her neck.

"You don't seem to understand. It seems as though you're quite attached to that white-haired brat down in the dungeons. Is he a good friend of yours? Or is he something more?"

Elsa swallowed, her eyes rolling up at the prince. _Conceal don't feel. _"What do you want to do with him?"

"Ah so you do know him. I thought so. The way your threw yourself at him was quite a sight!" Hans's smile was victorious.

"What are you going to do with him?" Elsa repeated in a much louder voice. She turned around in her seat only to be trapped between the table and Hans. There was no way she could escape this. Instead Elsa turned and looked up straight at his handsome face. There was no way she could resist. Hans had Jack's life on the palm of his hand.

"Oh don't worry Elsa, I don't plan on doing anything to him." Hans whispered and hovered over her.

Elsa watched as his his hands came down on either side of her and gripped the table. She swallowed. "I…"

"I'm willing to make a bargain with you." Hans offered. He leaned over and raised his hand. Elsa's eyes shut tightly as his hand came down to her cheek and his fingers caressed her skin gently.

"What deal?" Elsa stammered. She turned and looked up straight at his handsome face.

"I'll let your friends go, Jack included, and I'll order Pitch to leave Arendelle with his Fearlings. I'll make sure he'll never return. But of course there's a price." Hans said. His eyes pierced through her, forcing Elsa to remain pressed into the table.

"Which is?" Elsa breathed as she felt his hot breathe on her neck.

"Be mine and make me the official King of Arendelle." Hans ordered. His hand that held her cheek snaked around the back of Elsa's neck and held her still. His eyes flickered down to her lips and his smile widened as he leaned in.

"No!" Elsa answered as his lips touched hers. She suddenly knew where this would lead. Hans would keep his word and order Pitch to leave, and Arendelle would be restored. But what would happen then? Would Hans release Jack and her friends? And what about her powers? Somehow trusting Hans seemed like the worst decision.

"I'd rather have my head sliced off before I'd be yours." Elsa snarled.

"No? I don't think you heard me Elsa dear." Hans moved his head back.

"I heard you! And I won't let you do this! Arendelle doesn't deserve a swine like you to rule!" Elsa hissed and shoved her hands forward, pushing Hans back away from her.

The prince's eyes widened and a sudden spark of fire lit his eyes. "You just signed your lover's death sentence. Go on, get out, but if you do, you'll just be caught. There's nowhere to go Elsa dear._Nowhere_! This kingdom belongs to me!"

Hans then grabbed her and pinned her against the table. Her elbows were grabbed and pinned to the table to restrain her movements. Elsa fought fiercely yet his hand gripped her in a tight vase. She tried to kick him but he slammed his body against hers to hold her still.

"Let me go!"

Hans smirked and pressed into her tighter. "I always get my way Elsa. I won't let Anna or your pathetic lover take the throne of Arendelle from me. All I really need now is you."

"You're sick!" Elsa cursed.

"No Elsa, I'm just saving what's mine. And for Jack's sake, you should do the same."

His lips pressed against hers hard, shocking Elsa as she tried to move her head away. A few moments later she felt Han's strong arm snake around her waist and bring her closer. Elsa closed her eyes and struggled not to get sick as his mouth roamed over hers and his fingers gripped her back. She tried to breathe yet his tongue slipped inside her mouth and choked her.

"Oh don't worry, this could be….enjoyable if you give in." Hans smiled down at her.

Elsa gasped and her face bled to white as Hans's lips began to caress her neck. All she wanted to do was scream. Yet she was knew she was powerless. No one would come to her aid. She tried to squirm and fight back yet his grip on her wrists was tight, holding her prisoner. His hips brushed against hers and Elsa felt something rough brush against her hip. When she looked down she noticed it was the dungeon keys.

Suddenly Elsa knew what she had to do. The keys. They were at his belt, and the glass shard in her pocket…..

"Release me," Elsa whispered with a small moan.

Hans pulled back and smirked. "Should I trust you?"

"If you want me then yes." Elsa looked up and gave him a haughty smile.

Hans released his grip on her waist and returned his lips to hers. Elsa held the nausea back as best she could as she pressed herself into Hans and gripped his shoulders. Stroking his back, Elsa moved her hands over to his waist and let her fingers linger on his belt. She struggled not to gag as his mouth hungrily returned to her lips.

"Oh Elsa," Hans groaned as he gripped the back of her neck and continued to kiss her. His hands moved towards her tight bodice and his fingers began to untie the strings.

Elsa kissed him forcibly while her right hand gripped the metal hoop that held the keys. She closed her eyes and waited, hearing the keys clink ever so quietly as they unhooked from Hans's belt and fell in her grasp. She had them!

Elsa pulled back and her trembling hand slipped into her dress pocket and hid the keys. All she had to do was continue to lure him.

Hans continued to glance at her intently as Elsa moaned, his eyes blazing with dangerous lust. He grabbed her face in his hands and took control once more, his lips coming down her face and towards her neck. Elsa closed her eyes as their bodies fell against the table. Her hands gripped the edge as Hans moved his hands to her waist and tore at the fabric of her dress.

Elsa then let her right hand come down on his chest and make its way down to the sash around his waist. Her fingers began to undo the sash quickly while her other hand slipped into her pocket to grab the shard. Luckily, when she had a good grip on her weapon, Hans was in the middle of kissing her neck and his fingers were caressing her hips, moving lower until he was grabbing at her skirts and pulling them up.

"Nice try Hans…" Elsa breathed faintly. With a cry she brought the shard into Hans's side.

The prince cried out and stumbled back as Elsa pierced the shard deeper into his torso and pushed him off from her. Furiously Elsa reached out and slashed the bloody shard across Hans's face, watching with satisfaction as blood appeared in a thin, jagged line from his lips to his right cheek. When Hans cursed and grabbed his bloody face, Elsa reached out and kicked him in the groin, making him curse and fall back from her.

"Swine!" Elsa cursed.

As Hans fell on the floor, Elsa moved from the table and towards the door without a second thought. When she tried the doorknob she felt the doorknob turn underneath her hand. Throwing the doors open, Elsa ran out of the room and began to make her way down the dark hallway, the keys clutched in her hand. Behind her, she heard Hans's footsteps and angry voice. She gasped and quickly rounded a corner the moment she felt his eyes on her.

"Get her!"

* * *

Elsa turned and slipped down the staircase. She could hear thunderous footsteps behind her. At the bottom of the stairs, she ran straight into Vegard, who quickly grabbed the queen.

"Release me!" Elsa ordered.

"What's happened?" Vegard shouted.

"Hans is after me! Let me go!" Elsa screamed. She managed to break free from Vegard and run away, but not before five Fearlings blocked her way of the dungeon door. Their drew their swords and pushed her back.

Elsa moved back and turned just in time to see six more Fearlings surround her. They came from all around and held their weapons at her, ready to strike. Vegard pushed his way through them.

"Try to escape Queen!" one of the Fearlings howled.

"Elsa I…." Vegard began yet his voice was cut off when a Fearling aimed the tip of his sword at the squire's neck.

"Shut up!"

Elsa's fingers released the keys and they fell on the ground beside her feet. The Fearlings chuckled and took a step closer to block any space. Helpless, Elsa let her legs betray her and she crumpled on the floor. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and her heart attacked her chest.

"Ah good work Vegard," Hans' voice was smooth as he approached the group. His hand was pressed to the side of his head and his cheek was bleeding where Elsa slashed him. He looked down at the queen in disgust.

"She wanted to go to the dungeons!" one of the Fearlings revealed.

"Yes I can clearly see that. Well then if she wishes to go down there, we'll let her. I have no use for her anymore." Hans said. He limped towards Elsa and squatted down beside her, wincing at the pain. His fingers were stained red, as was his clothes. Snatching the keys up from the ground, Hans smiled and grabbed Elsa's face in his hand. Her tears ran down and dripped into his palm.

"It's your death sentence Elsa, but not before….well well well…what is this?" Hans asked suddenly as his eyes flickered down to her neck.

Elsa threw her head back and gasped as Hans's fingers fell on her snow pendant. During her struggle it must have slipped out of her bodice. For a brief moment the prince eyed the pendant before looking back up at the queen. He suddenly noticed paleness within the girl's face, as well as a certain fear in her eyes.

Hans chuckled. "Ah, a gift from Jack I presume? How lovely."

"Please Hans! Don't take it!" Elsa begged.

"You're nothing more but a prize to me Elsa. You proved yourself to be a worthless queen, and now looks like you'll be waiting for death with your beloved Jack. While I'll be sitting and ruling over Arendelle like the king I am. Of course Anna might still play some part in this…." Hans snickered with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"No Hans…" Elsa whispered with a shake of her head. Before she could rise and plead with him, Hans' hand returned to her neck. His fingers grabbed the pendant and yanked it off her neck, the rope and all.

"NO!" Elsa screamed. She struggled to get up from the ground just as Hans slipped the pendant into his coat pocket and began to walk away.

Elsa scrambled up and began to run after him when suddenly she felt a fierce blast of ice strike her, the black magic gripping her heart. The queen gasped and stumbled back onto the ground with a hand to her heart as Pitch appeared behind her.

"What did you do?" Vegard exclaimed and ran over to the suddenly pale and trembling Elsa.

"Finished her off, while you're here Vegard, take this wrench to the dungeon. We'll let her have her night with Jack before she'll see the sword tomorrow." Pitch snarled.

"The sword?" Vegard breathed.

"Don't argue with him! Do it! Pitch! I need you to heal this!" Hans shouted and gestured to his wound.

As Hans was helped away, the Fearlings gathered around Vegard as he carefully lifted Elsa into his arms. The queen was growing cold, deathly cold, as if the pendant's absence was killing her. She was moaning softly and her whole body was trembling.

"Hurry up!" the Fearling ordered and threw open the dungeon door.

Keeping his fury for the disgusting prince inside, Vegard stepped into the cold hallway with the dying queen in his arms.

* * *

At the end of the hallway, Hans groaned in pain and fell on the floor just as Pitch flew over to him, shocked at the sight of the bleeding prince.

"What happened your grace?"

"Elsa! She wounded me! Help me Pitch! Get me to my chambers!" Hans ordered. Pitch leaned over and helped the prince up. "And I want you to gather your army and go find Anna and her little group! Vegard's useless to me! Get as much men as you can and go find them!"

"And Elsa? What shall we do with her now that she clearly refused your hand?" Pitch asked.

"We'll get rid of her…tomorrow, with that lover of hers. And we can also give up the fool Roberts, and Kai. I want it done at dawn the next morning!"


	30. In Need of a Guardian

In Need of a Guardian

"Uh North, I think you gotta see this."

"Anna? Anna can you hear me?" Anna's eyes opened slowly at the sound of Kristoff's worried voice. She blinked, seeing a strange gray shape with huge gray ears and Kristoff's familiar blonde head.

"What?" Anna blinked and rubbed her head. Her left hand still held the snow globe and she felt a hard surface underneath her.

"Are you hurt?" Kristoff asked as he helped her up from the ground.

"Aww look guys she finally woke up!" another sweet, high voice exclaimed.

Anna's sat up abruptly and wiped the blurriness from her eyes. What she saw in front of her made the girl gasp. She was inside a strange factory with strange escalators, elevators, gizmos, and gadgets working all around her. In front of her, stood Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy. Bunnymund was frowning, while Tooth and Sandy were smiling. Kristoff still looked concerned for her.

"Oh my gosh it's you! You're the Guardians!" Anna stammered.

"What the…. how do you know who we are? How did you get here?" Bunnymund questioned.

Anna turned and pointed to him, her eyes wide. "You're the Easter Bunny...Bunnymund isn't it?"

Bunnymund gave her a strange glance."Yes,"

A wide-eyed Anna then turned to Tooth. "And your Toothania….the Tooth Fairy!"

"Surprise! Oh and let me just say you have such pretty teeth! They must have good hygiene where you come from….oops did I say that out loud?" Tooth laughed.

Stunned, Anna turned to her husband, who smirked and gave her a small shrug. "Don't worry I got the same compliment."

"And you're Sandy!" Anna said to Sandy, who flashed her a cheerful grin.

"I can't believe I'm here! The globe it works! It actually works!" Anna picked up the globe and showed it to the Guardians.

"Hey that's Jack's!" Bunnymund exclaimed. He hopped over to the girl and swept the globe from her hands, much to Anna's surprise.

"Bunnymund! Don't be a crabapple!" Tooth declared with a scowl.

"Well then ask her why she has it! And how she know about it! Jack couldn't have just left it for her to take!" Bunnymund argued and held the snowglobe to his chest.

"I…I was actually looking for you all! I need your help! My kingdom needs you!" Anna explained. Sandy flew over with a chair and Kristoff helped Anna into it.

"Who are you two?" Tooth asked. She flew up to the princess and seated herself beside her.

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, and this is my husband Kristoff." Anna introduced. Tooth let out a surprised gasp and even Bunnymund's eyes widened.

"What? Do you know me already?" Anna asked and looked at them both.

"Are you related to Queen Elsa? The Legendary Snow Queen who froze her own kingdom and was saved by her younger sister with an act of true love?" Tooth asked.

Anna blushed. "Yes, I'm that sister."

"How did you get this?" Bunnymund asked and held up the snow globe.

"I found it in Burgress, I was following the Man in Moon because I needed you all. Grand Pabbie told me you would help Elsa and Arendelle." Anna explained. She looked at all three Guardians with sudden hope.

"What is it? What happened in Arendelle?" Tooth asked curiously.

"It's Pitch Black, he's attacked our kingdom with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Kristoff announced.

Tooth let out a large gasp and flew back, while Bunnymund grabbed his boomerangs. "Bloody monster has returned?"

"Yes! Do you think you can stop him?" Anna asked.

"Darn right we will! Pitch deserves to be buried underground where he belongs!" Bunnymund snarled.

"Who is this?"

The Guardians and Anna looked up to see North come down the staircase, followed by two Yetis. Anna stood up from her chair, awed at the sight of the big man.

"This is Princess Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff. They need our help North." Tooth answered.

Anna approached North slowly. For a moment she did not know how to greet him, with a handshake or a hug. He was so big! This was definitely not the Santa Claus she grew up hearing about.

"Ah so this is the younger sister of our Jack's betrothed!" North chuckled. He then grabbed Anna and lifted her up in a tight bear hug.

"Alright settle down mate, before you crush the life outta her." Bunnymund murmured. North quickly nodded and set Anna down, looking embarrassed.

"Wait wait who's Jack? Is he another Guardian? I'm so confused I thought….wait what? Jack Overland's here….he's a Guardian!" Anna asked quickly.

"He's not one yet, he still has to prove himself. All Frost does now is make blizzards and shoots snowballs at your back." Bunnymund smirked.

Anna glanced at Bunnymund, dumbstruck. "Jack….Jack Overland is now Frost?" What were they talking about? Was she even at the right place? Jack Overland was Elsa's fiancé, the one who fell through the ice…

"I think I need to sit down and ask a few questions before…before I can trust you." Anna admitted with a hand to her forehead. Confused, her head swimming, Anna looked up at the Guardians, who all watched her with just as much questions.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning…what happened in the past few days here?" Anna asked slowly.

"We'll tell you, and then you'll give us your story." North suggested as he sat down beside Anna and Kristoff.

"Deal,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Burgress, Avon, Thorbend, Holly, and Marshmallow were in the forest, wondering and waiting for Anna and Kristoff to return. It was still night, but the snow has stopped falling.

"I hope Anna's okay." Thorbend admitted as he sat on a small log with Holly.

"Do you think she'll get the Guardians to help us?" Holly asked.

"Of course she will, don't worry." Avon smiled and ruffled the girl's hair.

Holly smiled and looked up to giant who sat beside her. "Are you sleepy Marshmallow?"

"Not sleepy," Marshmallow bellowed. Holly stood up and approached the monster, who held out his opened hand and allowed her to lie down.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" Avon asked and suddenly lifted up a hand. Thorbend looked up just as Avon sprung up and reached for his sword.

"Look! Look at the sky!" Holly suddenly screamed. Avon and Thorbend both looked up and noticed a a black swarm of Fearlings flying straight at them.

"Fearlings!" Thorbend shouted.

Avon turned to Holly and Marshmallow. "Run! Get Holly out of here!"

"What about you?" Holly exclaimed.

"We'll be fine! Go!" Avon assured her.

Marshmallow turned and began to flee deeper into the forest. Holly gasped and looked back behind her. She saw the band of Fearlings reach Avon and Thorbend. "Faster Marshmallow! Faster!"

* * *

"We're going to go to Arendelle and stop Pitch!" North announced, loud and in command. He grabbed his big red coat from one of the Yetis and pulled it on.

Anna sprang up from her chair and grabbed Kristoff's hand. "How are we going to get there?"

She and Kristoff, along with Tooth, an armed Bunnymund, and Sandy began to follow after North towards a huge set of wooden doors.

They had already told her everything about what happened in the past few days – starting from Jack's sacrifice and ending to Jack leaving them to find Elsa. Anna was still very surprised that the servant boy who Elsa was engaged to was now a magical winter spirit with the exact same powers as her sister. She thought it was amazing as well as cute. Yet Anna still had so many questions to ask yet she knew she had to tell them about the grave situation in Arendelle first.

The princess and Kristoff made sure she told everything, about the attack on Arendelle by Pitch's men, as well as her and Elsa's escape and her sister's capture back at the North Mountain. The Guardians were horrified when they realized that Jack had flown to the same place and still had not returned. Anna could only believe that he was at some point captured by the Fearlings as well.

All Anna now knew was that she had to trust these Guardians, who all looked kind and powerful enough to take down Pitch. And Kristoff was here with her.

"With the good old sleigh of course!" North announced. He threw open the doors and stepped in.

Anna saw Bunnymund shudder beside her. "Oh great, here we go again!"

"Oh my…." Kristoff gasped and his eyes grew wide.

"Come on guys, you've never seen anything like it!" Tooth said. She took Anna's hand and they hurried after North, Bunny, and Sandy.

In the huge room, Anna's own eyes widened and her mouth flew open at the sight of the massive sleigh that was being prepared and polished. The tiny, strange elves of North's were brushing down the massive reindeers that were hitched up and ready.

"This is…I can't even explain it!" Kristoff breathed beside her.

"It's beautiful!" Anna answered for him.

"Climb on your Highness!" North waved. He already sat on the cushioned bench and held the reins.

"This is incredible!" Anna breathe as she stroked the fine carved wood. Bunnymund grabbed her arm and hoisted her onto the sleigh, where Anna took a seat with Tooth and Sandy.

Kristoff slipped in after her. "I think I'm gonna cry."

"Go ahead, we won't judge." Tooth giggled.

"Ready fellas?" North shouted.

The elves toppled off the long, humongous platform as the line of reindeers pawed and moved their heads in reply. North whistled with glee and held onto his hat.

"You better hold on tight! There's no bloody seatbelts on this thing!" Bunnymund warned.

Anna grabbed a hold of the wooden edges, her grip tight and her heart beating a million beats when all of a sudden the sleigh took off. Bunnymund and Kristoff shouted and whooped in fear while Tooth and Sandy laughed and held their arms up high in the air.

Anna did not know what to do. The cold air was blowing in her face and her braids were flying around. Her fingers dug into the wood as North twisted and drove the sleigh straight into a frozen tunnel. After a few moments of the shock though, Anna found herself enjoying the ride. It was way faster than Kristoff's sleigh, and this one was able to go upside and swirl side to side!

"This is amazing!" Anna squealed and grabbed onto Kristoff, who was looked just as frightend as Bunny.

"Are you crazy? You'll loose your carrots!" Bunnymund shouted over the rush and speed.

Anna only laughed and hung on as North finally stirred the sleigh out of the tunnel and they took off from an enormous cliff on one side of the mountain. The reindeers began to glide through the sky and the air was colder and more frigid then before. Anna let out a deep breathe and turned her head. The factory was growing smaller the farther they flew away.

"We should go to Burgress! My friends are there! So is Jack's sister! And I know a place where we can slip into the castle without notice!" Anna informed North.

The Guardian turned around in sudden surprise. "Jack has a sister?"

"Yes! Her name is Holly and she taught me everything about you all! There used to be a book her mother used to read to her and Jack!" Anna explained.

"By golly we're famous!" Bunnymund whooped.

"To Burgress then!" North took out his snow globe and shook it, allowing the snow to blow a small image of the village before he gave it a shake and the magic portal appeared.

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	31. Frozen Hearts

Frozen Hearts

In his bedchamber, Hans stood in front of the fireplace and starred down at the flames intently.

He could not believe how wretched Elsa turned out to be. She was strong and fiery, but this was something that caught Hans off guard. Where on earth did she get the shard of glass? And how could she be so stupid to resist him? Knowing her lover's life was clenched in his hand?

_She'll fall soon enough. _Hans then straightened and remembered the mysterious pendant that he stole. Quickly, the prince tuned around and approached his bed, his malice returning. He snatched his stained cloak and reached into the side pocket.

The snow pendant that once flashed an icy blue was now dark and gray. Hans's smile widened as he dangled the pendant in his hand, watching the snowflake flicker lifelessly. That was what exactly what he desired. A weak Elsa. If she was weak, then making her surrender was going to be his conquest. This time Hans was sure she was not going to resist.

With a cruel chuckle, Hans dropped the pendant into his pocket and slipped on his robe. He was in the middle of tying the sash around his waist when the door opened and Pitch entered in.

"And where might you be going your Majesty?" Pitch questioned.

Hans gave him a wicked grin and held up the pendant. "To the dungeons." The prince then moved past Pitch and out of the chamber. He began to walk down the corridor towards the direction of the stairs.

Hiding around the corner, Vegard quickly straightened and turned around. He began to make his way down the hallway and stopped in front of a portrait where he knew the secret door was. The stolen dungeon keys clanked in his pocket.

* * *

Meanwhile, Holly was still sat on Marshmallow's shoulder. It's been some time since the three of them managed to escape the Fearlings. When she looked around, Holly recognized that they were in the same wooded area that they had come from. Perhaps she'd see the wooden camouflaged door in the trunk.

"Don't worry Holly, we almost there." Marshmallow assured. Holly urged Marshmallow to halt when she noticed that the snowman was getting weary.

"I'm sorry Marshmallow. I know you're really tired." Holly said. She stopped when she caught sight of a shadow appear in front of them. Marshmallow noticed it too, because he instantly lifted her head. Holly rolled her eyes up, following his glance.

"It's them! It's the Guardians!" she laughed. Holly then quickly slid down from Marshmallow's back as North guided the sleigh onto the clearing spot. The reindeers lightly landed on the ground just as Holly ran up to the sleigh with Marshmallow thumping behind.

"Princes Anna!" Holly threw her arms around the young woman as Anna stepped off.

"Well this must be Jack's little sister!" Bunnymund chuckled and jumped down after her.

Holly looked up at the Guardian of Hope, her eyes widening. "It's you! You're Bunnymund!"

"And the rest of the gang is here as well!" Tooth added, grabbing North and Sandy and hugging them tightly.

"Where's Avon and Thorbend?" Kristoff asked and looked around the woods.

"We were attacked by Fearlings back in Burgress." Holly answered.

Anna looked down at the girl with sudden doubt. "They weren't…" she began.

"They were, it's all up to us now." Holly let out a small sigh.

"Then we must hurry! You said the secret door is in a tree yes?" North reminded.

Anna nodded and began to walk along the trees, peering behind each one. "Yes, it was a circle door that led a secret underground passageway from this clearing back to the kitchens in the palace."

"Smart move, who thought about it?" Bunnymund asked.

"My father….here it is! Come on!" Anna called.

The Guardians, Holly, and Kristoff hurried over to the girl, who was knelt down in front of the same door that they escaped from. It was covered with a light layer of frost, concealing it from the eye.

"Good thing it's not frozen shut." Anna admitted and tugged at the door until it gave in and opened up with a stubborn creak.

North grabbed his two long sabers and Bunnymund gripped tightly onto his boomerang. With a deep sigh, Anna began to make her way through the secret passageway, sweat trickling her forehead and her heart thundering inside her.

"Don't worry, we're here." Kristoff whispered and gripped her hand. Anna smiled yet her heart was furiously beating with nervousness.

_Here goes nothing. _

* * *

In the palace dungeons, Elsa was sitting on the stone bench with her wrists shackled to the stone wall above her head. Her head hung low and her eyes were closed as she struggled to remain awake. When she heard the door opening, fear gripped her and she struggled to lift her head.

"Well your Majesty, now that we're once again alone, let's go back to our little…. negotiation." Hans suggested. He gave her a cruel smirk and he slammed the cell door shut behind him.

Elsa lifted her head just as Hans approached her and grabbed her chin. She let out a small cry as Hans lifted her face it up so she met his satanic gaze.

"Please Hans….just let me go." she stammered.

"Oh that will be arranged…once I get what is rightfully mine." Hans growled.

* * *

_She's dying…please let her make it! That's all I want! _Vegard prayed as he moved down the stairs and slipped into the silent dungeons. The Fearlings that stood guard still believed him as an ally and let him through.

The Snow Queen was dying…and it was his fault. All Vegard wanted was to prove himself worthy to someone….he did not suspect Pitch to rule over and manipulate him. The squire felt more than horrible, he felt sick and disgusted at Hans. The man wanted to take advantage of Elsa, and then have her for his own amusement while he continued to rule Arendelle with Pitch.

Vegard did not know how he'll forgive himself for being in this mess. He knew he already lost Anna's trust, as well as Elsa's. Now all he could really do was go back and never return to Arendelle. It seemed like the perfect option. That was what Vegard thought about doing….until he remembered the mysterious winter spirit who was locked in the dungeons. That was the moment Vegard knew he had to get Elsa to him.

This stranger was the one who could possibly save Elsa. He was her betrothed.

His heart was pounded inside his chest like mad as Vegard stopped before Jack's cell and took the keys. He slipped one of the keys in and unlocked the door.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and sat up on his bench as soon as Vegard slipped in. "What the…"

"Shhh! There's little time! I'm freeing you but you have to come with me!" Vegard whispered.

Jack held up his shackles and Vegard unlocked them. They fell from his wrists and Jack let out a relieved sigh.

"Why? Oh gods where's Elsa?" Jack exclaimed in sudden fear and stood up.

Vegard turned away so Jack wouldn't see the pained look on his face. "She's locked up, follow me. There's not much time! Hans doesn't know about this and he is in Elsa's cell right now."

Without any more hesitation Jack and Vegard approached the cell door. With a quick glance left and right, Vegard waved a hand and the two of them slipped out.

* * *

"She's in here," Vegard exclaimed as he and Jack hurried at the end of the hallway to the last cell. Jack's heart pounded furiously with each sickening thought that passed his mind. He didn't want to believe that Hans was after Elsa. The thought of him touching her made his blood boil with a blazing fury.

Stopping in front of the door, Vegard slipped the key into the keyhole. Once the lock clicked and Vegard moved aside, Jack moved past him and into the cell.

Hans lifted his head and turned. He had just enough time to blink when he was suddenly thrown back from Elsa and against the wall with a furious blast of ice. Before he could crumple on the ground, a shield of ice froze him to the wall. Jack and Vegard slipped in quickly and Vegard grabbed the prince's sword. Hans lifted his head and glanced up at Jack as he approached. While Jack went for Hans, Vegard hurried over to free Elsa.

"You bastard!" Jack growled.

"Do you honestly think you can have your precious snow queen now? Just look at her!" Hans chuckled. Jack lifted his hands and Hans cried out as a pair of icy shackles trapped his wrists. "Shut up!"

And without a second thought, Jack pulled his arm back and struck the prince across the face. Hans's head flew to the side and he groaned in pain. Jack thawed the shield and Hans fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Here let me!" Vegard moved beside Jack before he can give another blow. Jack stood and moved towards Elsa as Vegard grabbed Hans by his shirt collar and pulled him up. When Hans tried to shout, his lips were sealed when Vegard kicked him in the groin.

"I'll lock him up!" Vegard said and began to drag Hans out of the cell. Jack quickly shut the door behind him and returned to Elsa, who laid on the stone bench.

"Elsa!" Jack gasped. He came over to her and knelt beside her. His hands shook has he cupped her sulken cheeks and lifted her face to meet his.

"Jack…." Elsa breathed. She blinked at him once before her head dropped on the stone bench.

Quickly Jack sprung up and sat down on the bench. He wrapped his arms around the girl and brought her close. "Elsa, Elsa please wake up, can you hear me?"

* * *

"Don't worry Elsa, you're safe here. No one can hurt you anymore." Jack whispered as he pressed his lips to her head and held her close. "You won't die! Do you hear me Elsa? Your sister and her friends are coming! You gotta stay awake!" he insisted fiercely. Seconds later, he felt her head move against his chest.

"Jack?" Elsa breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jack's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. She was not slipping away. "I'm here baby, I'm here, can you hear me?"

Elsa struggled to smile."Yes...I hear you."

"Can you look up at me?" Jack asked.

Slowly, bit-by-bit Elsa lifted her head up and met his eyes. The fluttering inside Jack's belly died down as he looked down at her face. Her beautiful blue eyes that he dreamed of now appeared blank and dead.

"Elsa what have they done to you?" Jack whispered with a shake of his head.

Elsa pressed herself to him and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "Pitch took my powers away. B-b-but he didn't take y-you away from me. You're here…I thought I l-l-lost you." she smiled and then winced as her her chest heaved and her voice grew hoarse with each breathe she took.

"Yes I am! And I love you Elsa. You don't know how much! I thought I forgot but I didn't! I could never forget our love!" Jack said. He forced on a smile as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're still beautiful, you're still my beautiful Snow Queen Elsa and I'll never forget you. There won't be a moment in my life when you'll slip from my mind!" he cried as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"And y-you're my t-true love Jack." Elsa breathed.

Jack gasped through his tears as Elsa shuddered and turned her head. Light snowflakes began to swirl around the cell as Jack burst into tears and brought Elsa close to him.

"I love you Elsa," Jack revealed in a broken voice. He pressed his cheek against Elsa's in hopes to warm her.

Her hand came up and stroked his cheek. "Remember this Jack?"

Jack lifted his head and saw Elsa move her hand up. He caught sight something that began to flicker on Elsa's pale finger. It was a ring…..

"Elsa….that's…that's the ring I gave you! On that night at the lake! I…I proposed to you!" Jack exclaimed. He suddenly lifted his head up as the memories returned back, the moments flashing back in his mind.

"_Thank you Jack, for bringing me here." Elsa whispered._

"_Elsa…. there is something I have to tell you." Jack said. Slowly, Elsa lifted a hand and brushed his cheek gently. She smiled and Jack lifted her up, keeping his arms around her._

"_Elsa…. I mean your Majesty…"_

"_Just Elsa Jack, I'm just Elsa to you."_

_He did not have much time to reply, because the moment Jack opened his mouth, her lips were already on his and her hands were already cradling his head. Jack closed his eyes as they held the kiss. The cold that he felt suddenly turned into deep warmth._

"_I love you Jack." Elsa breathed, kissing his lips, his chin, his cheeks and her fingers running through his hair. Jack pressed closer into her, his hands roaming along her back._

"_I want you to be my wife Elsa."_

"_What?"_

"_I wanted to ask you for so long Elsa, I was just…afraid." Jack whispered, taking her hands into his. He looked nervous and hopeful. Elsa shook her head and took his face into her hands._

"_Jack I was afraid too, but now I'm not, because I love you. I don't care about our positions in the palace. All I know is that I want you and you alone." she said._

"_What if everyone disapproves? What about Anna?"_

"_Let them disapprove and see the man I love. And Anna? Are you really scared of her?" Elsa asked with a playful arch of her brow._

"_So is that a yes then?" Jack's lips curved into a bright smile that instantly melted Elsa's heart. _

_The young queen laughed and kissed him. _"_Yes Jack."_

"Oh gods I remember! I remember that night Elsa!" Jack breathed, unsure if he could keep his emotions stable.

He felt happy…happy that he finally received the answer that was searching for. That the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. And then there was relief, relief that he was able to finally understand what happened on the night he last saw Elsa. He looked down and suddenly gasped when Elsa closed her eyes.

"Elsa! Elsa no no don't leave me! Elsa please…" Jack pleaded as he pressed himself to his love.

The snow that flew around his cell began to pick up pace until it was swirling in sad gusts around Jack, who continued to hold Elsa, his cheek pressed to hers, his breathe keeping her lips warm. Through his cell window, the Moon appeared within the sky amidst the black clouds. Soon enough a thin stream of bright light mixed with snow filtered through the cell window and upon the couple.

"You're my Snow Queen and my beautiful wife Elsa, and I'll never let you go. I'll always be your Guardian." Jack promised. Lifting his head up, Jack sniffed and kissed the queen on her lips. His own lips lingered on hers as his tears continued to fall on her cheeks.

"I'll always be your Guardian." Jack vowed softly and kissed her cold lips. The snow continued to fall on on him yet he did not notice. Just like at the ice palace, Jack was not going to let Elsa go. He'd have to let Pitch and Hans kill him before he'd slip away from Elsa again. Pitch took him away before, he was going to have to struggle to do so again.

A few moments later, Jack felt the Moon's rays shine down on his face. Weakly, his heart aching and the tears freezing on his cheeks, Jack lifted himself up and blinked up at the shining Guardian. What was he to say, or think about this...this Moon who allowed Elsa to die? What help did the Moon give him if all Jack had now was an empty, cracked heart?

"What kind of a Guardian are you?" Jack stammered. His heart was aching. It was like someone slipped a dagger into his chest and turned it so his heart split open. When he looked down, Jack let out a sob at the sight of his beloved Elsa. Her face was peaceful as she laid in his arms. She was gone.

Jack closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to Elsa's. He was ready to die alongside her. Without Elsa, his immortal life was as good as dead. He didn't need to be a Guardian anymore. Not without Elsa.

"Just take me, p-please just do it!" Jack wept. He was so shattered that he did not even feel the warm, soft hand come down upon his cheek and stroke it gently.

"Jack!"

* * *

With a sudden gasp, Jack looked down and his senses returned to him instantly. He felt his heart stop a beat as Jack starred down at the smiling, radiant face of his Elsa. She was…

"Elsa! Elsa you're….you're alive! Oh gods you're alive!" Jack sat up and watched as Elsa slowly sat up and looked down at her hands. She then touched her face and her blue eyes widened in surprise.

It was unbelievable to see her.

It was as though something had saved her from the last moments that threatened to take her away. Jack could not believe it himself as he starred back at her. Her pale, ghostly skin that felt frozen underneath Jack's touch was now glowing and her eyes had returned to their beautiful dark blue shade. Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes as Elsa smiled and flew into Jack's arms.

"Oh Jack!" Elsa wept and grabbed his face. She closed her eyes and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Jack surrendered to her and let her kiss him fiercely. He opened his arms and she fell right into them. When he pressed her close, he listened intently for her heartbeat. It was there, beating and alive against his own heart.

"I love you Jack. I'll never leave you again. I promise I won't." Elsa moaned and smiled against his lips. She then reached out and her fingers stroked back the frozen tears from his eyes.

Smiling wide, Jack closed his eyes and allowed her lips to roam over his lips, eyes, nose, and cheeks. The excitement and relief was killing him. All he wanted to do was have her lips kiss him and her body pressed close to his.

"You saved me Jack. I was so sure I was going to slip away….and then you said it, you said you'd always be my Guardian….and I heard you, and I think Man in Moon heard you too." Elsa whispered. She looked into his eyes and gave his lips a passionate kiss that sent the excited butterflies scattering a flame of desire burning within Jack.

"I'll always be your Guardian, if you promise to be my Snow Queen and my wife." Jack said in a soft voice.

"Forever," Elsa responded. When Elsa pulled back from the kiss, Jack playfully leaned over and took her lips again. When Elsa giggled and pressed a finger to his lips, he kissed it as well with gleaming bright eyes.

"Tell me what happened at the pond….I fell through the ice didn't I?" he asked.

Elsa's smile fell and Jack instantly regretted making it go away. "Yes…yes you fell in, and then you were reborn and saved by becoming Jack Frost, the winter spirit."

"I didn't die, because I'm here with you." Jack insisted and pulled Elsa close. He held her warm body and refused to release her. He kissed the top of her head as she stroked his chest and placed her palm on his beating heart.

"Jack we need to find a way out of here. Pitch and Hans are still in the palace and Anna is out there trying to find the Guardians." Elsa spoke up. She lifted her gaze at her true love. "They're planning our executions at dawn."

"You're right, it's time to stop that bastard from taking over your kingdom." Jack decided a stroked a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Let's go,"

Elsa nodded and was about to follow him to the door when she stopped and frowned. "Wait what about your staff?"

Jack turned to her and frowned. He stole a quick glance around the cell before he turned to the door. "It's back in my old cell."

"We have to get it." Elsa said with a nod as they began to make their way to the door. Yet before they could make it, Elsa felt something pull her back from the door.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around and gasped when he noticed a swirl of glistening ice and snow slip through the window and fly around Elsa.

The winter spirit could only stand and watch in complete amazement as Elsa lifted her arms and let the snowflakes spin her around in a graceful circle. Her skirt and blouse suddenly became covered with snowflakes and a sudden, glistening layer of ice and snow swept over her clothes, draping her a deep blue gown made entirely of ice and snowflakes. As Elsa lowered her arms, the snow fell on her hands and veiled thin sleeves over her hands and up her shoulders.

The snow was making her a dress….no it wasn't just the snow….it was Man in Moon. He was giving Elsa's powers to her. Jack felt his voice become lost in his throat. She looked beautiful and reborn.

"Elsa," Jack gasped, unsure if he could stand still any longer as the last of the ice magic fell on Elsa's glistening hair.

Stunned, the Snow Queen looked down at her hands. Her eyes were wide with equal surprise.

"Elsa! Your powers! Are they….they are…." Jack stammered. He took a step forward and Elsa looked down at her beautiful gown.

"Jack…." her own voice was full of awe.

"Try it out Elsa! Make is snow here!" Jack said and opened his arms.

Frowning slightly, Elsa lifted her trembling hands and created a swirling motion. Jack's eyes literally popped out of his head as a silver swirl of snowflakes appeared in midair. Elsa gasped loudly and swept her palms up. The snowflakes struck the ceiling and exploded into flurries.

"My powers!" Elsa gasped as she watched the flurries fall around them. There was no cold chill in her bones. It was as breathtaking to finally have her powers returned to her.

Jack laughed. "Your powers are back!"

"My powers are back! They're back Jack!" Elsa squealed in excitement and ran into Jack's arms. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him in glee.

"Alright but be careful, I might not freeze myself but I don't know about you." Jack joked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elsa laughed and pressed her forehead to his.

"Are you ready to take down Pitch?" Jack whispered after a few moments. He looked down at her glowing face with a warm smile.

Elsa nodded and Jack kissed her. "Yes, it's time for him and Hans to step down."

"Then we'll take them down together." Jack vowed and took her hands into his.

Elsa smiled. "Together,"


	32. To Take Back a Kingdom

To Take Back A Kingdom

Holding Elsa's hand in his, Jack approached the cell door and pressed an ear to it. There was nothing, not even a footstep heard on the other side. Elsa did not know if that was a good or a bad sign. She felt a slight unease as she gripped tightly onto Jack's hand.

"I don't hear anything, it must be empty." Jack whispered. He gripped the lock and it began to crack as his icy hand touched it. Once the lock broke, Jack grabbed the door handle and opened it. He slipped his head out and stole a quick glance around the corridor.

"It's clear, come on, we have to get the rest out." Jack said.

Elsa followed after him and they stepped into the hallway. Just as they suspected, it was too quiet.

"Let's get your staff." Elsa suggested quickly.

They moved to the opened door of Jack's cell and peered inside. Sure enough, the couple was able to see the two broken halves of Jack's staff on the ground. Elsa hurried into the cell and lifted them both up.

She turned and gave Jack a small frown. "It's broken!"

Jack pressed his lips together in quick thought. "Try to press the two ends together! You have to focus though Elsa." he instructed firmly.

Elsa nodded and pressed the two broken ends together. She pressed her lips together and tightened her grip. When nothing happened, she sighed and looked up at Jack. "Nothing!"

"Do it again, it's okay." Jack encouraged.

Elsa pressed the two ends together and closed her eyes, her forehead creased in concentration. All of a sudden a flash of bright blue slipped from the jagged cracks of the staff, surprising both Elsa and Jack. Soon enough, the staff was mended and became one.

"I did it!" Elsa cried happily and looked up at Jack while clutching the staff in her arms.

"That's my Ice Queen!" Jack winked and Elsa handed him his staff. They quickly hurried out of the cell and Jack made sure to close it. When the door closed, Jack turned back to the young queen.

"You check the cells on the left, I'll take the right." he instructed. He then reached out and pecked a kiss on her lips. "Be careful."

Elsa smiled and kissed him back. "I will,"

And without further ado, the queen turned and walked across to the other cells. Behind her, she heard Jack unfreeze the cell locks with his staff and they cracked in response. In front of one door, Elsa lifted her hand and closed her eyes. She felt her forehead crease in concentration and then she felt it, a wave of energy flood through her arm and release a sharp blast of ice onto the lock and unhinged it.

"Yes!" Elsa breathed as she grabbed the lock and tossed it aside. The door opened just as easily. Quietly Elsa stepped inside the cell. Her smile grew at the sight of Olaf and Sven. She was so relieved that her friends were unharmed. Sven looked a little thin and tired but they were both alright nonetheless.

"Elsa! You're here and safe!" Olaf exclaimed in joy.

"Shhh! I'm getting you out! But you need to be quiet!" Elsa said firmly and placed a finger to her lips. She struck at the chains around Sven's hooves and the huge shackle around poor Olaf.

"You did it!" Olaf cheered and threw his arms around her. Sven nudged her side and looked up at her with his big dark eyes. Elsa knew exactly what he was looking for.

"Kristoff and Anna are coming, but now we must get out of here. We'll see them soon." Elsa assured him and patted his velvety nose.

"Elsa! Look out behind you!" Olaf suddenly cried out.

Elsa turned around just in time to avoid being struck by a Fearling who managed to get into the cell. She gasped and fell against the wall, her neck missing the blade by a few centimeters.

"Pitch won't be too pleased to see this!" the Fearling growled. Olaf huddled behind Sven with a cry yet Elsa remained standing against the wall. He was still terrifying, but equally clueless of her new abilities.

"I don't think so," Elsa smirked and flickered her wrists, sending spikes of ice and a trail of snow exploding on the floor and right at the Fearling.

The Fearling shouted as the ice began to creep up his body until it froze him solid. Once the Fearling was encased, Elsa summoned a powerful gust that struck the monster and blew him into smithereens. Bits of ice and black magic flew everywhere and the three of them had to turn away to avoid being hit in the face.

Olaf shuddered as he looked down at the dust. "Creepy!"

Stunned herself, Elsa reached out and swooped the snowman from off the ground. She placed him on Sven's back. "Let's go!"

The three of them ran out just in time to see Jack coming out of a cell with Gerda, Kai, and Duke Roberts. There were three ugly piles of black snow and glistening ice on the floor.

"Well that must've gone well!" Elsa breathed as she stepped around the mounds and into Jack's arms.

"They needed the cold shoulder." Jack teased.

"Queen Elsa?" Elsa stopped and turned around. She knew that voice and quickly ran up to the cell door closest to her. "Avon? Avon is that you?" she called.

"Yes milady! Are you alright!" Avon shouted back.

"Yes, hold on we'll get you out!" Elsa vowed.

"Elsa there's more Fearlings coming!" Jack warned. When Elsa stopped and listened, she could hear a series of distant shouts that were getting louder. Jack was right. They were no longer going to be alone.

"Here, there's a secret tunnel that everyone can go through!" Elsa revealed. She moved along the wall until she came across the gray tattered tapestry as Jack broke the lock of Avon's cell.

Kai recognized the tapestry and stepped up to help. "That's it! Come everyone!" The servant then began to hustle Gerda and Duke Roberts through the tunnel.

Olaf clung to Sven's back for dear life as the reindeer moved through the wall. "We'll see you two later! Look after each other!"

"Be careful Olaf! And look after Sven!" As soon as Sven disappeared, Elsa shut the door and pulled the tapestry down.

"We're staying with you Your Highness." Avon announced.

"Then we better give you some armor." Elsa smiled at Jack and waved her hands in the air, creating two massive swords carved entirely out of ice. Thorbend and Avon watched in amazement as both Jack and Elsa handed them the shiny blades.

"These are incredible!" Avon said as he held up the crystalized weapon.

"Let's hope they'll take down a few beasts along the way!" Thorbend winked and swished his blade in the air.

"Now's the chance! Here they come!" Jack announced.

Elsa stepped beside him and summoned all her strength, the walls becoming yellow around her as her anger brewed for the beasts. Thorbend and Avon stepped beside the couple as Fearlings flew down the stairs straight at them.

* * *

"How do these jewels look on me?" the Fearling chuckled.

Anna rolled her eyes behind the curtained pantry as she, Kristoff, and the Guardians stood at the secret door, ready and armed.

"They look ridiculous! You don't wear a wine glass on your head!" another Fearling mocked.

"These things are complete idiots!" Anna mumbled and held her sword tightly.

"Shh, not yet." North whispered.

"Then when?" Anna exclaimed. She suddenly gasped and Kristoff covered her mouth as the Fearlings stopped laughing.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it came from the jelly pantry!"

"Don't be stupid! The jelly pantry doesn't talk!"

"It may be mice!"

"Right, like there's such a thing! Go look then!"

"Nice going mate!" Bunnymund murmured and moved past Anna and Kristoff to get to the door. Grabbing his boomerangs from his belt, Bunnymund slipped an Easter egg into both Kristoff and Anna's hands.

Anna looked at the egg in surprise. "Uh…thank you."

"When I give the signal, throw it!" Bunnymund ordered. Anna and Kristoff exchanged an odd glance as Bunnymund leaned against the door.

"They're coming!" Tooth squeaked.

The door flew open and the two Fearlings stepped up. Their yellow eyes widened at the sight of the hidden warriors.

"G'day mates!" Bunnymund chuckled and threw his boomerangs straight at the Fearlings. The boomerangs sliced straight through the Fearlings before flying back into Bunnymund's waiting hands.

The Guardians hurried out just as the Fearlings turned into dust and fell on the ground.

"There's something in the kitchens!" another voice hollered.

"Here they come!" Bunnymund said, his boomerangs ready. North held up his sabers and Sandy cracked his whip loudly. The door the kitchen flew open and a group of five Fearlings ran in, their swords drawn.

"Now!" Bunnymund shouted to the couple.

Anna and Kristoff glanced at each other before they tossed the eggs at the surprised Fearlings. A colorful blast of dynamite exploded in front of the Fearlings and destroyed them.

"Wow! I'm never looking at Easter eggs the same way again!" Anna breathed as she watched the last of the pink smoke fade away.

Bunnymund flashed her a grin. "My own creations!"

"There's more coming!" North shouted as Fearlings began to pour into the kitchens.

The Guardians began to fight. North's swords clashed with the black swords and Sandy flew over the Fearlings' heads and cracked his whip. As a Fearling lunged at her, Anna drew her sword and struck at his side with a cry. The Fearling cried out and fell back straight into Kristoff's sword.

"Not bad for Feistypants!" Kristoff admitted as the Fearling's remains fell on the ground at his feet.

"Thank you! Watch out!" Anna cried. Kristoff turned around and was suddenly struck back by a laughing Fearling.

"Hey get away from my husband!" Anna snarled. Turning around, the princess grabbed a frying pan from the table and struck the Fearling across the face. To Kristoff's surprise, the Fearling fell on the ground, his head gone and his body withering to dust.

"That's disgusting!" Anna breathed.

Kristoff gave her a small smile. "Frying pans, who knew right?"

"There's no more Fearlings coming! Looks like we won." Tooth said and flew away from the door.

"For now. We still have to find Elsa!" Anna insisted.

"Let's go then!" North said as two more Fearlings turned into dust and scattered allover the floor.

Grabbing Kristoff's hand and holding her sword in the other, Anna turned to run out of the kitchen. The group began to run through the hallway. As they passed the windows, Anna felt her feet slow and she backed towards the window, wondering if she was imagining what her eyes saw.

"Anna come on!" Kristoff spoke up.

"Look! There's Marshmallow! And it looks like he has an army with him!" Anna announced and pointed to the window.

Outside, the group was able to see Marshmallow fighting the oncoming Fearlings. He was standing on the black ice and striking at the Fearlings that were coming at him. His huge arms hit the flying horses and his roars were pushing back the Fearlings on the ice. Yet it was not alone. There were smaller ice monsters with huge spikes on their backs who were coming to Marshmallow's aid. They charged at the Fearlings that came on the ice and began fighting them.

Anna let out an excited squeal and turned to her friends. "It's Elsa! No one could've made them!"

Tooth nodded. "Looks like she escaped prison!"

"And got her powers back!" Anna added. The Guardians and the couple continued to run down the hallway and towards the staircase, where they suddenly noticed more Fearlings charging towards them.

"Bloody monsters!" Bunnymund cursed.

"The eggs!" Anna turned and snatched the bag tied to Bunnymund's belt. Clutching six eggs, Anna ran straight down the stairs and threw the eggs straight at the Fearlings. A blast of purple, green, and yellow struck the air loudly like dynamite. Anna fell back into Kristoff's arms as the stairway was blown to bits, the Fearlings with it.

"Hey! Those are valuable!" Bunnymund shouted.

"Good work Anna!" North whooped and high-fived the princess.

Turning away from North, Anna gave Bunny an innocent smile. "I promise to get them back!"

Anna bowed and then rushed down the staircase with Kristoff and the Guardians right after her. What they were unaware of though, was the dozens of Fearlings that were waiting for them at the bottom, their swords and horses drawn.

* * *

Elsa and Jack had just managed to escape through the palace hallways and fight off more of the Fearlings when they suddenly reached the doors to the grand foyer, where they saw the group of Fearlings surround Anna and her little band.

"Anna!" Elsa breathed, relief and fear washing over her as she watched her younger sister hold her sword and stand back to back with Kristoff. The brave, hateful look on her face made Elsa want to cry with pride.

"We gotta stop them!" Avon growled.

"Wait I got an idea!" Jack held up a hand.

Elsa, Thorbend, and Avon watched as the winter spirit flew up into the foyer and over the Fearlings's heads, his staff ready. Understanding the maneuver immediately, Elsa held up her palms up straight at the group.

"Hey Fearlings look over here!" Jack shouted. A couple of Fearlings lifted their heads. Surprise and then anger flashed their hideous faces at the sight.

"Get him!" one of the Fearlings ordered.

The rest of the Fearlings lifted their crossbows and aimed straight at Jack, who moved his staff and pointed it straight at the Fearlings. A blast of blue ice escaped from his staff in thick jagged spikes. At the door, Elsa swept her arms up and stepped on the floor, causing a blanket of ice to sweep over the floor and straight at the Fearlings. She moved her arms and created a jagged wall with pointed shards coming at the Fearlings. North, who was fighting close to Anna, caught sight of the jagged shield.

"Get back!" he shouted and pushed Anna out of the way from the ice wall.

Anna turned just in time to spot her sister standing across the foyer, arms raised and magic unleashing. "Elsa!"

The remaining Fearlings that were not impaled by the ice charged at the wall, which almost as quickly destroyed them. Their curling shrieks filled the air. Flying over them, Jack shot his magic straight at them and finished them off with a smile. When Elsa looked up she noticed the windows of the foyer shatter as Fearlings on their nightmare horses charged through and came right at Jack.

"Jack!"

Jack looked down at her and smiled as he aimed his staff at the Fearlings, his ice powers striking back at them with as much force as her ice wall. Elsa watched him, suddenly becoming fearful as more Fearlings began to surround him from all around.

"We got this!" Tooth shouted and flew into the air with Sandy. The Guardians shielded Jack, their own powers brewing as they began to fight in the air. Sandy's gold whip stretched out and whipped at the Fearlings, while Jack and Tooth went back-to-back as more Fearlings surrounded them.

* * *

As their friends continued to battle the monsters, Thorbend turned to Avon. "Come on man! They keep coming!" And the two warriors jumped into the foyer and began to make their way to the other Fearlings. Beside them, Elsa watched her little sister take down another Fearling. Even though Anna fought hard and well, she needed someone to watch over her.

"I have to protect Anna!" Elsa whispered. She prepared to run after the men but was suddenly pulled back behind the door by a strong arm. She had a good feeling of who it was, and the thought made her blood boil, even though the rest of her was as cold as her ice magic.

"Let me go!" Elsa shouted. She spun around and blasted an icy spear straight at her attacker. Her eyes widened though as she watched her ice strike Vegard in the leg and impale the spot just above his ankle. The squire fell back against the wall and cried out in pain as blood began to spew.

"Vegard!" Elsa ran up the squire, who looked up at Elsa in disbelief.

His hand came to the spear and he pulled it out of his leg with a cry. He tossed it aside and went for his injury. "So you really are cursed as they say!"

Elsa frowned and an ice spear slipped right underneath Vegard's throat. She controlled it with a lift of her hand. "I wouldn't fight with this! I could have you dead by what you did to me and my kingdom." she threatened.

Vegard looked at the spear and then at the angry queen, knowing he had to choose his words very carefully. "I saved you! If it was not for me you'd be good as dead! It was I who brought you to Jack in the first place! And this is how you show your gratitude?" Vegard demanded.

Elsa closed her eyes and forced the spear back. She stood and helped Vegard up. The squire stumbled and leaned against her.

"Why should I trust you? You raided my ice palace and almost took Jack away from me!" Elsa scowled.

"I'm with you Your Grace! By gods I know I'm a dead man by the time this ends but at least let me make it up to you!" Vegard said and winced in pain.

"Why should you?"

"Because I'm just as disgusted at Hans as you are! I wanted to wring his neck when I heard he tried to take advantage of you!" Crying out from pain and rage, Vegard turned and struck his sword at a Fearling that was running at them.

Elsa shielded her face as his dust sprayed at her. She still held the man up, despite her distrust for him. "Oh you did?"

"Yes! I didn't expect Hans to be that mad!" Vegard answered loudly.

"Then you haven't seen during the Eternal Winter!" Elsa insisted.

Vegard glanced over Elsa's shoulder and suddenly pushed her aside with great force. Elsa fell against the wall with a cry. She looked up to see Vegard charge at a Fearling, dragging his wounded leg behind him. She narrowed her eyes and suddenly noticed that Vegard was going for a Fearling that had Anna pinned to the floor with his sword.

"Anna!" Ignoring the aching in her shoulder, Elsa scrambled up just in time to see Vegard slice his sword through the Fearling that held the princess. Anna's face lit up as Vegard helped her up and they began to fight.

After she composed herself, Elsa ran into the foyer and aimed her furious ice at the Fearlings that began to take notice of her. She had just managed to attack and smite six Fearlings at once when all of a sudden she noticed a white figure fall on the ground from a great height. She stopped and let out a horrified gasp.

"Jack!" she screamed.

Ice that lifted up and formed into deadly thorns followed after her frantic steps as Elsa ran across the foyer towards Jack, who was just rising and unaware of the Fearling that was at the same speed as the Snow Queen.

"Leave him alone!" Elsa yelled as she moved her hands and let the ice slip from her fingertips. The Fearling smirked and suddenly lifted his arm, firing the crossbow straight at Elsa's side.

"No Elsa!" Jack shouted.

"Argh!" Elsa cried out as the arrow slit though her right arm and through the fabric of her dress. She bit her lips as blood began to flow and a shocking pain began to take over. Scrambling up from floor, Jack growled and struck at the Fearling, his own ice piercing right through the monster.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked and came to Elsa's aid.

The queen winced and grabbed her wounded arm. "Yes, but the fight's not over."

"Here let me numb it." Jack offered quickly as Elsa held out her arm.

* * *

"Since when did you start worrying about us?" Anna shouted as her sword slit through what must've been her hundredth Fearling. She stumbled and felt her back press up against Vegard's.

"I'm a good man! You're just too stubborn to see it!" Vegard insisted over the cries of the Fearlings.

"Excuse me? You almost killed my sister! You're as mad as Hans!" Anna fired back.

Vegard shook his head with a disbelieved scowl. "I knew all women are like that!"

"If I wasn't fighting I would smack you upside the head!" Anna cursed. Pushing her sweaty bangs from her forehead, Anna's eyes flickered to the nearest door, wondering if more Fearlings were pouring in. She was then sure she noticed a flicker of black and auburn within the darkness. Something inside her told Anna that this was not a Fearling….

"Vegard! Come with me!"

"What? Where are you going?" Vegard shouted. He began to follow Anna across the foyer towards the door.

As they passed Bunnymund, the Guardian knocked out the Fearling he fought and grabbed his boomerangs.

"I'll be back mate!" he called to North, who, along with Tooth, was just going for a pack of Fearlings that were cornering Kristoff and Avon.

"We'll be here!"


	33. Goodbye Prince Charming

Goodbye Prince Charming

Hans had just hobbled into the foyer to search for the queen when he caught sight of Anna and the squire notice him from across the room. Draping his cape over his sword and keeping one hand on his wounded side, Hans turned and began to run through the hallway.

"Hans!" Anna yelled behind him.

The prince chuckled softly and turned around the corner. The hallways were strangely empty, so Hans reckoned that Pitch had gathered all his men back at the foyer or were fighting with the ice beasts outside on the fjord.

Once he was at the end, Hans stopped at the nearest door and slipped into the room. He waited breathlessly behind the door with his hand resting at his sword's hilt. In seconds, he heard footsteps and Anna and Vegard run in. Gripping his sword, Hans threw the door forward and raised his weapon. He let out a cry and let his sword slip through the nearest body.

A loud cry filled the air as Hans watched Vegard's body crumple against the door. Anna was right behind the squire and realized that if she had been quicker, it wouldn't be Vegard who Hans would've pierced.

"Vegard!" Anna screamed and fell down beside the squire.

Bunnymund growled and grabbed at his boomerangs. Hans laughed cruelly and flicked his blade, causing Bunnymund to loose one of his weapons. With a cry, Hans knocked the other boomerang from Bunnymund's hand and aimed his sword at the Guardian.

"Aw I thought you'd be smarter Anna. A bunny and a traitor? Is that the best you got?" Hans chuckled.

"What did you call me?" Bunnymund growled. He lunged at the prince again.

Hans smirked and spun around, cutting Bunnymund across the arm with his sword. The Guardian cursed and stumbled back.

"Bunnymund!" Anna stood up to help him yet her feet stumbled back as Hans approached he with his sword still aimed at a helpless Bunnymund. Vegard remained on the floor, crying out in pain from bearing not one but two injuries.

"S-stay back!" Anna ordered and held up her sword.

The prince looked amused at her small frame. Who did she think she was? "Or what? Don't even try Anna, you'll only endanger your friend here." Hans gestured towards Bunnymund.

Anna frowned and thrust her sword forward, yet Hans blocked her aim. The princess paled and cursed under her breathe. Hans smiled viciously and pushed Anna back against the wall. Her sword clattered on the floor at Hans' feet and the tip of his blade touched her throat. Anna gasped and the cold steel touched her neck.

Hans smirked and leaned in to her. "What now princess?"

"Hey Hans!" a voice suddenly shouted. The prince turned and a curled, angry fist struck him in the face, knocking the Hans out in surprise. The prince fell back and crumpled onto the floor, his nose trickling with blood.

"And that's what you get for messing with my friends you no good jerk!" Tooth shouted angrily as she held up her fist.

"I didn't think you'd be that tough!" Bunnymund cried as Tooth rubbed her knuckle in pride.

Quick, Anna grabbed the prince's sword from off the ground as Tooth and Bunnymund grabbed Hans and pulled him up. After getting back to his senses, Hans looked up and frowned at the princess.

This time, Anna knelt down before him and leaned in. "Well well, it's been too long." she admitted in a sweet voice.

"What are you going to do Anna? You're nothing more than a little sister to a wretched queen! The Fearlings will take you down!" Hans spat.

"Don't you dare insult my sister!" Anna said. And with nothing more to say, she pulled her arm back and struck the prince square in the face. Hans groaned and fell back onto the ground as his hand came down to his right eye. Anna smiled down at him in glee as Tooth grabbed her rope and began to tie the prince up.

"I think we'll handle Pretty Boy here!" Bunnymund said as he snatched his boomerangs up from the floor and began to polish them.

"We need to help Vegard! He's hurt!" Anna suddenly exclaimed. She knelt down before the squire, who looked up at Anna with a weak smile.

"I'm okay! It's just a scratch!" he rasped.

"Shut up, they all say the same thing." Anna murmured. She tore a piece of her cloak and began to bandage Vegard's leg. As much as Anna still loathed the man, she could not help but feel worried about the state he was in. They had to get him away from the fighting if he wanted to make it out alive.

_Just hold on Vegard, you'll be fine._

* * *

Sweat streaked Elsa's face as she pushed the ice wall against the Fearling and crushed him against the foyer wall. Jack stood behind her, striking at the remaining Fearlings. Other than her arm (which was luckily numbed by Jack), Elsa was covered with minor scrapes and bruises. Jack limped from a sore ankle but was unharmed as well. Exhaustion was starting to take its toll on them though, and their fighting was not as strong and energized as before.

"This is it!" Jack breathed with his back against hers.

"No, there's still Pitch." Elsa swallowed her eyes wandering along the walls for his dark shadow.

She held her arm up, ready to strike as she and Jack looked around the suddenly quiet foyer. This could not be good. The rest of the Guardians, Kristoff, Avon, and Thorbend had all been pushed outside by the Fearlings and Anna, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Vegard had all vanished.

"Ah now this is what I call a good fight."

Elsa lifted her eyes to the air, where she saw Pitch watching her and Jack while riding Onyx. The Snow Queen watched as the Nightmare King urged Onyx to fly to the ground and the horse landed with a heavy thud.

"Now lets have a little bit of fun Your Majesty!" Pitch growled softly. He shot out his arm and struck at Elsa with a furious blast of black dust aimed straight towards her. An enormous black staff formed in his own hand.

"Nice try!" Jack flew in front of Elsa and his staff created a thick shield that blocked Pitch's magic. As soon as the black magic struck the ice, it flew back and hit Pitch square in the chest. The monster was propelled back and struck the wall hard.

"Now Elsa!" Jack urged.

Elsa struck at Pitch with all her might, her fury for the beast channeling through the ice blasts that she aimed directly at him. All she wanted to do was get rid of him once and for all. Pitch moved away just in time as the ice blew into the wall and tore a hole. He laughed and fired back, the black cloud just as quick.

"Oops, you missed!" With a flicker of his fingers, Pitch sent a set of black spears straight at the ground in front of Jack's shield. The spears struck the ground and cut through the ice. If Jack had not jumped back, the ice would've impaled right through him.

Elsa gasped at the sudden strength. "No!"

"Now it's your turn." Pitch laughed. He moved his hands in midair, creating a swirling orb of black magic. With a smile, Pitch grabbed the orb and swung it at Elsa.

The queen had enough time to reach Jack and help him up before the orb struck her and made Elsa fall on the ground with a pained cry. Jack had just stood up himself when Pitch's orb struck him down as well.

"Keep going! This is hysterical!" Pitch cried.

Elsa looked up and saw another orb floating above Pitch's palm, surely meant for her. He was about to throw it at Elsa when all of a sudden the monster was thrown down by Jack, who slammed into him when Pitch was turned to her. The orb dissolved and disappeared, allowing Elsa to stand up on shaky legs. Jack was pointing his staff at Pitch, who held up his hands in helplessness.

Rolling his eyes down at the tip of staff, Pitch began to laugh haughtily. "I always love a good fight!"

Pitch held his hands up yet his eyes were huge at the ice that was forming at his throat. With a deep frown, Elsa directed her hand at the ground around Pitch. Glistening, jagged blades surrounded Pitch and imprisoned him. When Pitch tried to move, the blades curved and pointed straight at him. Pitch's eyes fell upon the queen, and his smile widened.

"Are you really going to destroy me?" he whispered.

Elsa moved her fingers and the ice daggers began to fold and close around Pitch's neck, the tips coming closer. "You took over my kingdom and brought chaos and fear! You took Jack away from me! All I want to do is get rid of you."

"Oh was that my fault? Am I the real monster here?" Pitch cackled. The blades moved closer and Pitch stopped talking.

Looking down at the ice, Pitch frowned. "Alright, if that's the way you want it to be."

Bowing his head, Pitch let out a cry and his arms erupted and shattered the ice cage he was trapped in. His staff reappeared in his hand and swiped a blast of black magic around him. Elsa and Jack flew back as sharp cracked ice flew across the room. Elsa fell limply on the ground, bits of ice spraying her. Her head throbbing with swirling pain as it struck the floor, Elsa lifted up and turned to Pitch. The room was slightly spinning from the dizziness, but Pitch's frame stood out so clearly.

A horrified gasp escaped her lips as she watched Pitch flew over to an unconscious Jack, who was lying beside the spiked ice wall that Elsa had created earlier to push back the Fearlings. Pushing herself up from the ground, Elsa closed her eyes. A powerful ripple was suddenly coursing through her. Her powers were brewing madly inside her as she recalled the battle she faced with Pitch on that night…

It was her anger that was giving her strength. Anger for Pitch. Anger for Hans. She was angry that her powers were taken from her and remembering Anna's face when Kristoff was taken away…and when Hans kissed her…

"I'm not afraid of you!" Elsa shouted and let the ice and snow flow from her fingertips.

Pitch turned and gasped suddenly as Elsa threw a fury of snow and ice at him, the ice coming in thick pointed spears and the snow creating a swirling storm. The monster was thrown like a ragdoll across the foyer and through the window. Glass shattered loudly as his body broke through the glass. With Pitch outside, Elsa rushed to Jack. He held his side, where Elsa noticed his shirt was torn and blood seeped through.

"Pitch is out there! We have to go!" Jack said. He made a move to stand up but Elsa gently pushed him back down. "Elsa wait what are…"

"Stay here, I'll go." Elsa whispered.

Jack frowned and rose up on his feet. "No, it's you and me." he said and winced in pain.

"Here, let me." Elsa pressed a hand to his side and sent a cool breeze onto his wound. Jack smiled and looked down at her.

"Thanks I needed that, come on!" Elsa did not object as Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped into the air. The queen grabbed his shoulder and held on tight as Jack flew up to the window and right through it.

Outside, Pitch's black form was on the ice as Jack and Elsa flew over to him and landed. Pitch lifted his head just in time to see the couple gather their powers.

"Wait wait!" he cried.

"You had your fun Pitch! We're not afraid of you!" Jack said. Pitch turned to Elsa, who smirked and lifted her hand. She sent a blast of snow right underneath Pitch's feet, causing the ice the crack loudly.

"No!" Pitch tried to scramble up but the ice was quickly crumbling underneath his feet. Fearfully, he began to crawl and tried desperately to escape the ice.

Jack glanced over at Elsa, who frowned and took his staff into her hands. With all her might, the young woman brought the staff down and crashed it into the ice. Blue, icy magic escaped from the staff and pierced into the ice, causing it to crack and shatter. Grabbing Elsa, Jack flew up and they watched as Pitch continued to escape from his own fear. The ice that cracked from Jack's staff was creating large crevasses that sprouted all along the fjord.

The ice monsters and Fearlings that were still fighting on the ice looked down at the sound and they all were suddenly pulled into the freezing water. Marshmallow had just luckily made it to the shore before he could be pulled in. Standing nearby, Kristoff heard the cracking and yelled for Avon and Thorbend to run. The men had just landed on the docks before the ice gave in.

"No! No!" Pitch screamed as he was thrown into the icy waters. Jack and Elsa could only watch in silence as his black body sunk deeper into the waters until only his arms appeared, and then….he was gone.

* * *

Once the Fearlings and Pitch were gone, Elsa and Jack flew back to the port, where Jack set Elsa down and the queen threw her arms around his neck.

"We did it!" she breathed.

"Arendelle's free." Jack smiled. He took her face into his hands and kissed her on the lips.

"Queen Elsa and friends saved us!" Marshmallow boomed from the shoreline. Jack and Elsa turned in surprise and noticed the townspeople run out of their houses.

"Queen Elsa has saved us!" one villager cheered. The townspeople began to gather around the couple in joy.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Elsa turned around and saw a smiling Anna push her way through the crowds with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf right behind her.

"Anna!" Elsa ran over and grabbed her sister in a tight, happy embrace. Olaf soon joined along with Sven and Kristoff. The Guardians, Avon, Thorbend, and Kai were behind them.

Anna laughed and pulled back in Elsa's arms. "You did it! You defeated Pitch!"

"No we all did!" Elsa announced. She turned and smiled up at Jack as he approached them. Anna laughed and threw her arms around him as well, surprising the Guardian.

"Look Jack! Look at this!" Tooth shouted.

The three of them turned just as Tooth flew over to them with the scroll in her hand. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of his drawing next to Sandy.

Beside him, Anna gasped and looked up at the white-haired boy. "The scroll! Jack you're…."

"You're a real Guardian now!" Elsa finished and beamed at his surprised glance.

Jack looked down at her and smiled brightly. "Yes I am."

With a swift sweep, Jack grabbed Elsa and twirled her in the air. Elsa laughed as Jack lowered her and looked into her eyes. He leaned into her gladly when all of a sudden Anna stepped up and pushed her way right in between them.

"Alright alright since you guys have clearly kept the proposal a secret from us, I insist you replay the scene when Jack asks you a very important question." the princess interrupted.

Jack blushed and Elsa could only laugh. Turning to the townspeople and their friends, Jack's smile reached from ear to ear as he kneeled down and took Elsa's hand. Elsa's cheeks flushed red and her own smile was genuine as she looked down at her true love and Guardian.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you marry me?" Jack asked.

Tears gleamed in Elsa's eyes as she pulled Jack up and took his face into her hands.

"Yes!" she answered, pulling him into a kiss as the townspeople and their friends broke into joyous loud cheers.


	34. Always Your Guardian

Always Your Guardian

_Three months later…._

The kingdom of Arendelle was in high, merry spirits. The sun was shining, the air was summery, and the birds were flying and singing cheerful songs. The townspeople were just as merry as the birds, for today was the royal wedding of their queen and the Guardian Jack Frost.

Close friends of the queen were just sailing into port, and the same dignitaries who were invited to Queen Elsa's coronation in the previous years were walking through the gates, carrying beautifully wrapped gifts of all shapes and sizes for the couple. At the palace, the staff was everywhere, sweeping the ballroom floors, polishing every cupboard, making beds, setting up the long table in the grand dining hall. In the kitchens, the Head Chef was instructing each worker how decorate the ten-foot chocolate wedding cake.

"Come on Sven! Come on Olaf it's almost time!" Holly laughed and ran through the streets.

"We're coming!" Olaf exclaimed as he clung onto Sven's fur and sat on his back. The three of them pushed past the groups of townspeople who were making their way to the cathedral. At the front door, the elegantly dressed and knighted Avon and Thorbend met the little girl and her friends with smiles.

"Come along! Before someone takes your seat!" Thorbend said.

"Is Mother here?" Holly asked as she came into the cathedral with her friends.

"She's over there, sitting at the front aisle with the rest of the Guardians" Avon answered.

"With Mary and Rosalinde too!" Holly giggled and ran to the front.

"Wait for us!" Olaf laughed as Sven followed after the bouncy girl. Avon and Thorbend exchanged happy glances and were about to take their seats when another person approached them.

"Vegard! We thought you wouldn't make it!" Thorbend said.

Vegard laughed and the two men embraced. "I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world. Looks like we're almost ready."

"I'll go check on Jack, see if he's not sweating too much. Do you think he even sweats if he's a winter spirit?" Thorbend teased.

The knight left and Avon turned back to Vegard. "We saved you a seat."

"I'll be right back, I must do something first." Vegard turned around and began to make his way past the clusters of people towards the small room at the side of the building, where Kristoff stood, waiting behind a closed door. Behind it, the two men were abole to hear bits of the conversation between the two sisters.

"Hold still will you? You're shaking like crazy!" Anna exclaimed.

"At least I'm not as jittery as you were!" Elsa teased.

"Good point now hold still and let me adjust the ruffles!"

Kristoff and Vegard exchanged a cheerful glance and Kristoff rolled his eyes with tease. "They've been doing that ever since coming in."

"Are they almost ready?" Vegard asked.

"I don't know if you mean by almost." Kristoff laughed and turned to the door.

"Do you think I could have a last moment with the Queen?" Vegard asked curiously.

As if hearing the request, the door opened and Anna poked her head out. "Is someone requesting the Queen?" she giggled.

Opening the door wider, Anna stepped out, dressed in a beautiful deep purple gown trimmed in gold. Her hair was up in an elegant braid and tied in a gold ribbon.

"Wow," Kristoff breathed and his eyes widened at the sight of his wife.

"She's giving you two minutes." Anna said, eyeing Vegard with playful suspicion.

The squire laughed and peered into the bright room, while Anna turned and grabbed Kristoff's hand. "Come on Kristoff! Time to go stand by the groom! He can use all the support!"

"Don't take too long, or she'll come back." Kristoff murmured to Vegard, who laughed as he watched Anna pull Kristoff into the chapel.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Elsa turned away from the mirror at the sound of footsteps. Her lips curved into a bright smile as Vegard approached her, his eyes wide as he took in her appearence.

The bride wore a long, flowing gown made of white snowflakes that sparkled in the sunlight and flowed around Elsa's feet. The sleeves were loose and flowed around her arms, the neckline was squared and a beautiful silver snowflake pendant hung around her neck. Elsa's long blonde hair was loose and fell over her bare shoulders and only a light trace of make up streaked her face.

"Wow, Jack's a lucky boy." Vegard admitted.

"It's too late for me to change my mind." Elsa laughed.

Vegard blushed and fell on one knee, surprising the young woman as she gathered her bouquet of roses trimmed with ice. "Your Majesty, I want to sincerely apologize for my behavior a few months back….I know you pardoned me but I still feel dreadful." he whispered.

"Vegard I wholeheartedly accept your forgiveness, as does Anna. I wanted to make the announcement during the ceremony but I shall tell you now since you're here." Elsa explained with a light smile.

"What announcement?" Vegard's head shot up with surprise.

"About your ceremony of becoming a true Arendelle knight. You'll be protecting this kingdom alongside Avon and Thorbend." Elsa announced.

"My Queen…..I…I don't know what to say….this is….thank you! Thank you sincerely!" Vegard exclaimed as he fumbled with his gloves. Elsa smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and for a brief moment Vegard was lost with his words. A sudden knock on the door startled him back to his senses.

"Are you guys almost done? We have a wedding to celebrate!" Anna called from behind the door.

Elsa and Vegard both laughed and Elsa reached out to touch his arm. "I trust you'll keep Arendelle safe Sir Vegard."

"You can count on me milady." Vegard's smile reached from ear to ear as he opened the door and Queen Elsa finally stepped out.

* * *

The choir began to sing loudly and happily as Anna stepped excitedly to the front of the long aisle. The pews were crowded with giddy people waiting for the bride to appear. Holly stood with Helena and Avon's little girl Mary. Next to them, sat Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene with their daughter. Jack stood to the right of the bishop, dressed in a white and blue dress coat, gray trousers, and black boots. He was looking towards them while Kristoff nudged him teasingly.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked and turned back to her sister.

Elsa smiled and stepped in front of the white carpet laid out in front of her. "Yes," she answered in a soft voice.

"Oh I love you so much Elsa! It seems as though yesterday we were skating in the village square!" Anna wept happily and threw her arms around her sister one last time.

Elsa swallowed the unexpected lump and pulled back from her sister's arm. "I love you too Anna."

She straightened and pressed her bouquet close to her as Anna composed herself and began to sweep down the aisle, smiling bright. Taking a deep breathe and casting a large smile at her awaiting groom, Elsa began to follow after her sister.

* * *

"And what would you like to say to the bride before you take your oaths in holy matrimony?" the bishop turned to Jack with a smile.

Holding Elsa's hands, Jack looked down at his beautiful bride. If only he could say everything, how irresistibly beautiful Elsa looked in her gown, how her eyes sparkled like the midnight sky that he proposed under…..

"Once I thought I lost this beautiful woman. I thought I would never remember her, or that I'd never find her in this huge world. But I did, I could've never found her without the Moon, and a few good friends." Jack said. He then turned to the smiling Guardians.

"But now," Jack spoke up and turned back to Elsa. "I don't have to worry about loosing her. By taking this oath, I promise to be by her side forever and ever, until the day we breathe our last breathes. I'll always be by her side, in the darkest times, in the happiest times, in the saddest times, because I'll always love you, and I'll never forget our love." he explained and squeezed her hands.

"And you Queen Elsa?" the bishop turned to the queen.

Tears brimmed Elsa's cheeks as she looked up at him. "Be taking this oath, I promise to never give up on Jack. There was a time when I thought I lost Jack for good, and I lost hope along the way. But then I learned that you can't loose hope when the person you love is standing beside you on every step of your journey and hardships." Elsa explained. At the front aisle Anna let out a sniffle.

"May I please have the rings?" the bishop asked.

As the ring bearer approached the couple, Jack took one ring and slipped it through Elsa's finger, his eyes watching her as she slipped her ring over his finger.

"By taking these vows and slipping on the rings Jack Frost and Queen Elsa of Arendelle have sworn to remain the rest of their lives in each other's hearts. They vowed to stand by each other through the darkest times, as well as the happiest times. Now, without further ado, I pronounce them man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

The bishop stepped aside as Jack swept a weeping Elsa into his arms and kissed her passionately. The rest of the audience rose and began to appulade joyfully. Anna hugged Kristoff as huge, joyful tears ran down her cheeks. Holly and Olaf cheered and threw flower petals into the air. Avon and Thorbend whooped and Vegard smiled bright while he hugged Sven, who tried catching the flying petals.

"Yay Jack! Congratulations!" Tooth shouted as she stood beside a smiling North and Bunnymund. Sandy made a pair of floating gold wedding bells in mid-air and Bunnymund laughed while applauding loudly.

Glistening tears ran down the queen's cheeks as she held his face. "I love you Jack Frost, my Guardian for eternity." Elsa whispered.

Jack leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "And I love you Elsa, my Snow Queen and my wife."


	35. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

_8 Months Later..._

Jack Frost was not ready for this.

To his surprise, he was not only nervous, but he was suddenly _terrified_. Yet all he could do was pace in the parlor. From one end of the room to the next, dragging his staff against the floor. He did not even notice the thin, squiggly trails of ice that was trailing behind him. There was snow falling around him, but Jack did not care.

He just kept pacing, wondering, and creating ice trails.

Suddenly he felt jittery, his hands shaky as he pulled at his short collar. For once he cursed the royal attire he wore. The riding boots were making him skid across his own ice and the high collared vest was making him feel like a stuffed pheasant.

_What is that mantra Elsa uses? Oh right conceal don't feel conceal don't feel don't let it show…_

The old wooden doors to the parlor opened and Jack immediately turned to find his wife's trusted servant Gerda standing at the doorway. Her eyes rolled down at the silvery trails on the floor before meeting his gaze.

"It's the Queen!" she spoke up.

Jack held the servant's gaze and grabbed his staff. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"She is ready to see you Milord." Gerda announced and her lips curved into a large smile.

Jack smiled and ran out of the room, a gust of cold air trailing behind him. Gerda followed after, panting and shivering all at once.

* * *

As Jack hurried down the corridor and up the flight of stairs leading to the floor where the queen's chambers were, he felt the nervousness become mixed happiness and hope. It no time he'll see his Elsa and…their child.

Kristoff sat on a cushioned bench outside of Elsa's chamber door with Olaf. At the sudden drop of temperature, Kristoff lifted his head and smiled at Jack's arrival. "You're just on time."

"Gerda said she's ready." Jack breathed.

"Ready to let us see her and the baby? Oh this is so exciting! I love babies!" Olaf exclaimed. He began to bounce in his seat and clap his twig hands. Jack and Kristoff laughed heartedly, unsure if they could contain their excitement themselves.

"Are you nervous?" Kristoff asked.

"No just…happy." Jack admitted and approaching the closed doors. Truthfully, he was nervous beyond belief, yet there was an equal amount of happiness just the same. This was it. No more waiting and wondering and worrying.

As Kristoff listened to Olaf's chatter, Jack stepped up to the door and pressed his ear to it.

"Anna where's Jack" Elsa's voice muffled behind the door. There was an excited thumping of footsteps on the floor which had to be Anna's.

"Gerda went to fetch him! Ah I saw that! Don't even think about getting out of that bed!" Anna exclaimed in her usually cheerful voice.

Elsa let out a weary huff. "I'm fine! Really!"

"Hey who's the head midwife here? I've been through this already sis and I know very well that getting out of bed is the last thing you need to do! Get back under those covers!"

"Whatever you say Nurse Anna." Elsa teased.

Jack turned to Kristoff and the two men smiled.

"Knock, just knock." Jack looked down and saw Olaf smile wide at him. With a firm nod, Jack turned back to the door and lifted a fist. Yet the nervousness suddenly returned and his fist froze in mid-air.

"Why isn't he knocking?"

Jack sucked in a breathe.

"Do you think he knows how to knock?"

"Don't even Jack, just go in." Kristoff insisted. He came up beside his friend and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

_He's right_. Jack thought and sucked in a deep, determined breathe. Turning to Kristoff, Jack handed over his staff and grabbed the door handle. Olaf bounced around Jack giddily as the young man pulled the door open and slipped inside.

* * *

Both Anna and Elsa turned at the sound of the door opening. The huge chamber was full of morning light as one of the maids was in the middle of drawing part of the curtains. Anna was standing next to the midwife, helping her clean up. While Anna gave instructions to the midwife and maid, Elsa sat in bed; her smiling face still flushed red and streaked with sweat. Her long, platinum blonde hair fell loose over her shoulders and her eyes were full of tears.

And cradled in her arms, was a tiny bundle snuggled in a light blue blanket. Jack did not know what to say as he walked up to the bed. His emotions were starting to build up though, and just like Elsa, he suddenly felt icy tears prick his eyes.

"It's about time Daddy showed up. It's too bad the poor boy fell asleep." Elsa teased with a laugh.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to make the slightest noise to wake the baby. He could not believe he was actually here. That Elsa was holding their child, that both she and the baby looked well.

_Gods we have son! Elsa and I are this boy's parents! _Jack wanted to run outside and shout to all of Arendelle what just happened. When Jack leaned over to get a closer look, he noticed that that the baby had a creamy complexion and a head full of bright, thin hair. His nose was tiny and his little hands were clenched and snuggled to his tiny pink lips.

"He's wonderful," Jack admitted softly and wrapped an arm around Elsa, who leaned against his shoulder. They both watched their son sleep, unable to take their eyes off him.

"I'll leave you two - I mean three alone for now." Anna spoke up at the edge of the bed. Jack and Elsa looked up, seeing Anna smiling wide at her new little nephew.

"No, bring the others. They've been waiting." Elsa whispered.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked with a look of concern.

"Yes Anna, besides, I heard Olaf outside. I have a feeling that if he doesn't come in soon, he'll burst with joy!" Elsa giggled.

Anna laughed herself and approached the door. "Then we shouldn't keep them waiting."

* * *

That night, Elsa sat in the darkness of her chamber. Although it was a late hour and everyone else was asleep, Elsa was not ready to go to bed just yet.

She was waiting for Jack, who had left to the North Pole to inform the rest of the Guardians of the birth of Prince Nikolas. Elsa hoped they will come to visit soon, since truth to be told she missed Jack's friends. Smiling brightly, Elsa looked down at Nikolas, who was snuggled underneath his blue blanket and deeply asleep. Throughout the rest of the day all he had been doing was sleeping, even amidst all the excitement of his guests and all the attention he received.

"I wonder what surprises you'll have in store for us little one." Elsa whispered as she stroked a platinum blonde strand back from Nikolas's eyes.

Unlike Anna's and Kristoff's three month old daughter Summer, Elsa knew that Nik was not going to grow up to be a normal child. He was hers and Jack's son. There will come the time when this little child was going to have some powers within him, and Elsa was certain those powers were closely related to his father's and mother's.

At the realization, Elsa swallowed and lifted Nik up from the crib and into her arms. The baby did not even stir as Elsa walked across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. An unsettling uncertainty suddenly filled Elsa as memories of her own childhood returned. All those years of being secluded in her chamber, unable to play with Anna, fearing her sister's and family's safety, Elsa did not want any of that to come to Nikolas. It would be a nightmare to have to see Nikolas so sad and scared as she grew up.

_I'm scared! It's getting stronger!_

_Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down._

_No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you!_

Elsa closed her eyes and quickly brushed a hand across her face, aware that if she started now, she will not stop.

Gently, she placed her son back down into his crib. Once he was settled, Elsa reached out and turned a small knob and light music began to play. Above the crib, little dangling figurines of snowmen, reindeer, and snowflakes began to spin, courtesy of Oaken and North.

"Sleep well my little Snowflake." Elsa whispered.

_I won't let him live like I had lived, in fear and loneliness. Jack and I will take care of little Nik. He won't grow to hate his powers. He'll love them…we'll make sure of it._

Elsa sighed and planted a kiss on Nik's little nose. This was it. She had carried Nik for so long, now it was time to protect and love him. It was time to assume her duties as a good mother.

As Elsa approached the bed and lifted the covers, she noticed the windows open and a gust of wintry breeze blow in a pretty, glittering swirl. Elsa turned and smiled as Jack flew in.

"Am I late?" Jack teased. He turned around and gently shut the window doors.

"Just about," Elsa answered as Jack made his way around the bed and swept her into his arms. Elsa giggled softly as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." he whispered.

"Tomorrow, first thing." Elsa giggled as she traced a finger along his jaw.

"Fine with me," Jack winked. He set Elsa down lightly and approached the crib where Nik slept like a peaceful, snowy angel.

"Our little Ice Prince," Elsa whispered. She came up beside her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. Jack pulled her close and kissed her.

"Are you nervous?" Elsa asked.

"No, are you?"

"Yes, a little….and I can see you're blushing." Elsa teased.

"Okay maybe a little, and we shouldn't be, he'll never get hurt, not with the two of us standing beside him, and I think Bunny officially named himself the Official Prince Babysitter." Jack laughed.

Elsa smiled and could not help but laugh. "Looks like he'll have competition, because I just heard from a certain snowman and sister the same thing."

"I love you Elsa," Jack said, turning his wife around and looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"And I love you Jack Frost." Elsa answered as they pulled into a kiss and she snow continued to fall outside the window.

**I'd like to thank all my wonderful readers, followers, and reviewers! This story was so much fun to write and I'm glad you all enjoyed it as much I loved writing it.**

**If you like modern Jelsa fanfics then come check out my fic ****_10 Things I Hate About You (Jelsa) _****or ****_Winter's Bliss._**

**Thank you all again!**


End file.
